The meaning of LOVE
by marirosa1979
Summary: This is completely different. Well read and you will see for yourself. Loren's been through so much since birth. Can she trust people or friends? Will she understand that love can conquer anything? How will Eddie fit in? Please read n review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! My newest story! I've had this idea for a while now; it's completely AU; no Jake, Kelly, Tyler or Chloe! I made some changes and I hope you will love it and review it. Story is all mine; I only borrowed the characters! R & R please.

Show me how to LOVE.

Does love matter? Chapter 1

Nora was the daughter of one of LA's richest men. Nathan Gomez, who made an empire using his family's recipes for hot sauces, lost his wife when his daughters were very young; Katy 8 at the time and Nora was 6 years old. Both girls were very beautiful, and Nathan expected them obey every word he spoke; losing his wife changed the great Nathan Gomez, he was arrogant and selfish and he was stubborn and everything had to be done his way. The girls had no choice when it came to obeying their father and they did everything they could to keep him happy; but when it comes to the heart, no one can tell you who to fall in love with. Nora fell head over heels in love with the chauffeur her father had hired. He was Danny De La Vega, a humble young man who immediately took to the young 18 year old.

Every chance they had they would meet behind the huge barn; Nora and Danny loved each other and Nora was her happiest when she spend time with Danny. But one day one of the groundskeeper saw them and immediately ran to Mr. Gomez. This infuriated him. When he saw Nora come into the house, he told her she could no longer see Danny; he was fired. This didn't stop them, and one day Nora returned home and told her father she had married Danny.

Nathan wasn't the type of man to lose any battle; his word was always final. He arranged to have Danny taken away; Nora never saw him again. She was pregnant by the time she realized Danny was nowhere to be found; Nathan kept her hidden in her room. She had married a poor man, and that wasn't something he was willing to talk about to anyone. He wasn't going to dishonor his family name; something for which he had worked so hard all of his life. Katy, her older sister, tried to reason with her father to no avail; he wasn't giving in to her pleas.

Katy worried for her sister, but she wasn't home anymore. She had married Max Duran who was a widower with a 3 year old son named Eddie. A few years later they had a daughter together who was 6 months old named Melissa. Katy made sure to stop and see Nora every day.

"How are you feeling? You're due any day now."

Nora sadness reflected in her eyes. She missed Danny so much.

"Yes I can barely walk."

"Are you hungry? I bought you a bowl of fruit salad."

"Thanks Katy; if it wasn't for you and this baby, I don't know what I'd do."

"Hey don't you give up! I know Danny will be back, he loves you sis, and he will find a way back to you and your baby."

Nora couldn't help it and started to cry. "I hate being locked in this room; I'm no criminal Katy."

Katy hugged her trying to find the words to comfort her sister; suddenly Nora crouched down holding her belly. "Omg Katy I think it's time."

"Let me get father!"

Nathan knew this day would come; he had several of his men take Nora to the big barn that housed all of the horses he owned. Katy was upset.

"Dad she needs to go to a hospital!"

"Not like this she doesn't!" He yelled back.

"She could run into complications, and then what?" She trailed behind him.

"That is something she should have thought off when she decided to disobey my rules!" he glared back at her.

"Your rules?"

"Yes that's exactly what I said!"

"I married a widower; that didn't seem to bother you!"

"He is Max Duran, owner of MK enterprises; he was a musician turned manager. Now he manages rock stars; he's known worldwide!"

"Omg is that all you care about?"

"Prestige and honor make the man! Danny was nothing but a driver; no future what so ever for Nora."

"But they loved each other father; doesn't love matter to you at all? Didn't you love mom? You're a cruel and horrible man!"

He turned with the coldest look for which he was known. "There is no such thing! I lost the only woman I loved, and I tried everything to save her; but her illness was more powerful than my love. I don't believe in it; love is only a convenience. She stays in the barn; her nanny is with her. Let her deal with this; you better go home Katy as you have a family to watch for."

Katy ran back to the barn to check on her sister; she took a bag she had prepared for Nora. She opened the door to find Nora crying out with each contraction that came closer and closer; she lay in a cot. Katy gave Lupita their childhood nanny the bag.

"There are things in there for the baby and Nora; I'm going to check on Eddie and Melissa and I will be back later.

"Si mi nina Katy; I will be here for Norita."

Katy smiled. "Thank you for calling your daughter Mia."

Mia prepared the blankets by warming them up near a small heater. "I'm here for her Katy; please don't worry."

"I'll be back later." She kissed Nora on the forehead and walked away crying.

For several hours Nora laid in agony as the contractions got stronger. Mia checked her. "You're ready to push Nora." She tried several times; and she was tired and didn't have the strength to push anymore. It had been hours since labor started.

Lupita held her hand as Mia instructed her to push. "Nora the baby's head is out; one more push and your baby will be born."

Nora sat up and pushed with the help of Lupita and pushed as hard as she could.

Mia smiled. "She's out Nora; you have a beautiful girl."

Nora smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks; Lupita cried tears of joy. "She's beautiful Norita."

Nora started to cry as she saw her beautiful baby girl. Lupita handed her the baby. "She's beautiful, I love her so much nana." She kissed her softly.

She held her for an hour. "I will love you with all my being my beautiful baby, you will have all my love forever."

Nora took something out of her pocket and handed it to Lupita. "Here Nana put this on her; my mom gave this to me, and I want her to have it."

"Nora, this is your mama's locket; she had one made for you and Katy."

"Now I want her to have it."

Lupita did as instructed. "You rest mi nina."

Nora was so tired she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mia looked at her mom. "Isn't she going to her room? Don't tell me she's spending the night here?"

"Sr. Gomez won't allow it."

She was worried. "What is wrong with that man?"

"The day his wife died he changed; his daughters were his world and he expected the best from them. The day Nora went against him and married Danny; that was an insult."

"Did he forget how he started? He was no one; a humble farm man who came to this country with nothing to his name. Did he forget that past?"

"I don't know my daughter, I guess he did. After he made millions with his business and after he lost Camila, he become obsessed with giving his family the best and expected them to respect every decision he made."

Mia placed the bracelet in the baby's tiny arm and after cleaning her well; she placed a diaper on her and wrapped her carefully. "Here mama, let me get some formula and I'll be back, you stay with Nora."

Mia left and Lupita caressed the baby's face and hair. "You look like mommy; so beautiful and I'm sure you're going to be as sweet as she is."

The door opened and Nathan walked in. "What did she have?"

Lupita stood up holding the baby. "Sr. Gomez you have a granddaughter; and look, she resembles her mommy. She has the same birth mark as Nora; a heart shape beauty mark on her neck."

Nathan's look was stern as she walked closer to Lupita. "Let me see her!"

Lupita wasn't sure what to do; Nora was asleep after many hours of labor and exhausted. She hesitated but she knew she had no choice. "Si Sr. Gomez."

Nathan held his granddaughter but never broke a smile. "I will be back I will have the family Dr. examine her."

"Can I bring Ms. Nora to her room?"

"No! Let's wait until morning; I have guests in the house."

He walked out and Lupita trailed behind him and stopped once she reached the door. She turned to see Nora was still asleep. After 20 minutes Mia returned with Katy. "Here's the formula mama."

She stopped when she saw her mom sitting next to Nora who was already waking up. "Mama where is the baby?"

Katy looked around. "Where is my niece?"

Lupita was afraid to answer. "Sr. Gomez took her to the Dr."

Mia looked at her phone. "It's almost midnight; where is this Dr.?"

Nora began to wake up and slowly sat up and asked: "Where is my baby?"

Katy kneeled by her side. "I will go and find out; you eat this." She handed her a bag and a cup of tea.

Lupita nudged Katy on the arm. "Your father came in and took her; he said the family Dr. was going to check her."

Mia placed the bag down and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

She looked at her mom and Nora. "I'm bringing the baby back; she needs to be fed."

Katy stood up. "I'm coming with you!"

Lupita was worried. "Mia, please don't upset Sr. Gomez."

"I don't care mama; she's a few hours old, and she needs to eat."

Both Katy and Mia stepped out; they were very worried. She didn't trust Nathan Gomez; she knew what he was capable of. They hurried along walking as fast as they could. Katy stepped ahead of her walking into the kitchen. She looked around and found Clara the woman in charge of the kitchen.

"Where is my father?"

"I haven't seen him."

"He didn't come in here with the baby?"

Clara walked towards her. "Nora had her baby?"

Katy wanted to burst into tears; this was scaring her and she knew Mia felt the same way. This time Mia asked. "Yes but he came and took her; where is he?"

"I don't know; he could have used the front door and maybe the side door. This is a huge house; my place is here in the kitchen."

"I don't like this one bit." Katy pushed the doors opened and walked into the huge dining room and made her way to the family room and living room; she ran down to the huge basement. Mia looked at her. "Katy where do you suppose he went?"

"I don't know; but he had no business walking away with a newborn."

Her gut was screaming. She was beginning to panic. She ran upstairs and took the elevator to the top floor where most of the bedrooms were. She looked inside Nora's room.

Meanwhile . . . . . . .

Nathan was meeting a woman in the front part of the home. The entrance to the property was a mile long; he stood there talking to an older woman. "What am I supposed to take her?"

"We talked about this Sonia; you said you had a plan."

"Very well but if this comes back to me, you know I will not stay quiet."

"You better do things right Sonia; you know if I get upset I have many friends all over who jump at any command."

Sonia climbed into her car and instructed her driver to go; Nathan smiled and signaled one of the boys to drive him back home in the small cart they used to get around on the property.

Katy heard noise outside the front door; she stood there waiting with Mia. He walked in and barely acknowledged both women.

Katy approached him. "Father, where is Nora's baby?"

He continued to walk ignoring them both; Mia trailed behind Katy who wasn't about to give up. She grabbed his arm.

"Where is the baby?"

He took a deep breath and glared at both women and finally turned to acknowledge both Katy and Mia.

"She's gone."

Katy fell onto the nearest chair and Mia's eyes filled with tears. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Ok guys; chapter stops here! I want to know if this is a story that should continue? Is it worth reading? Your reviews will tell me what to do! If I get 10 reviews I will post next chapter shortly! So review and let me know. I will wait to hear from all of you! Hugs n love to ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Chapter 2

Katy realized what her father has said was true; she walked towards him. "What gave you that right?"

"I'm the man of this house and the man of this empire, what I say goes and I decided that baby was illegitimate."

Katy had a hard time trying to understand what he was saying. "She didn't run away with him, she was in love with him and married him, and what else did you want from her?"

He finally faced Katy. "She did it without my permission, I had to authorize it!" His face red with anger.

"You're unbelievable now what do I tell my sister?" Katy began to cry. "This ends today, you're a monster!"

"You watch your mouth Katherine!"

"We are out of your life Father; and let's see how happy you will be living alone!"

She turned around and Mia trailed behind her, as soon as they reached the back door. "I'm taking Nora with me; go and get her things from her room; I'll meet you in the back."

Mia wiped her tears. "How will you tell her Katy? My heart is already breaking."

Katy sighed. "I don't know but she needs to get out of this hell hole; I should have done that a long time ago!" She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She reached the barn and sat by her sister; slowly and with ease she broke the news to her, Nora started to cry and Lupita fell to the floor blaming herself for the loss of her baby.

Nora tried to comfort her. "No Lupita it's wasn't you, my father is to blame."

"I'm sorry mi Niña, so sorry." She wept uncontrollably.

Meanwhile Sonia Tate reached her home; she had formula prepared and immediately fed the newborn. She smiled as she looked at the tiny beautiful baby with the beautiful auburn soft curls. Her daughter Lena approached her. "Why is she here mom?"

"Nathan called me to come and get her."

Lena wasn't very happy with her mom.

"You were supposed to have a home for her!"

Sonia was sad as she looked down as the newborn she held in her arms.

"I'm sorry you came into this crazy world with a grandfather like Nathan." After a few days Sonia couldn't find it in her heart to give the baby up; and decided to keep her. Nathan had a lawyer draw some papers registering the baby as Lena's daughter and both women kept her and named her Loren. Loren grew up with these two ladies, nothing came easy for Loren, she had chores to keep her busy and the moment she turned 5 she was never allowed to enjoy her childhood, Sonia loved her and tried to give her a good life with the money Nathan gave her every month, but Lena had a hard time accepting her as their own, she had a reason, she had always loved Max Duran and the moment he lost his first wife she thought this was her chance to get his attention, but Katy came into the picture, Lena knew Loren was Katy's niece and that was a good reason to make Loren miserable.

"When you're done with the dishes you have to start laundry."

"I have homework mom."

"You can do it while you do your chores."

Loren always did as told and never once complained to anyone.

Meanwhile…..

Nora move in with Katy and Max. She tried to keep herself busy; and she missed Danny and her daughter so much. Katy encouraged her to help Max with his business. Katy loved her step son Eddie, he was a great little boy who had a passion for music, he spend a lot of time with Nora; she loved playing the piano and taught Eddie how to play and he loved it.

Max had his friend Peter looking for Danny; finally after 5 years, he was found; Peter brought him back to his wife. When Nora told him about their daughter and what Nathan had done to her; he promised her he would do anything in his power to find her. A few years later they had another daughter they named Emma. Nora was happy but she didn't feel complete without her older daughter. Max tried to get Nathan to tell him what he did to the baby but he never revealed anything.

Nathan's heart grew colder as he aged and he lived in his huge mansion along with his faithful butler Luis; Lupita refused to stay there any longer and followed Nora to Katy's home where she cared for Eddie, Melissa and little Emma.

Eddie turned 18 and followed in his dad's footsteps and began a singing career. He wrote most of his songs and loved to sing, it came natural to him.

And as soon as he was done with private school and graduated his career took off. Eddie was 21 years old at the time reaching the top of the billboard charts within a few months. He launched his first album and it reached platinum status, Max arranged for his first tour.

Sonia loved Loren very much. She was a retired music teacher and she noticed how much Loren was attracted to the piano and guitar and taught her how to play both. It was great to see how much Sonia loved her, this inspired Loren to write songs and she began to sing. Sonia was very proud of her, she made sure Loren was happy, even though Lena had the money Nathan gave them each month, she didn't care to share it with Loren. She was 12 when Sonia became very ill and suddenly passed away. Lena blamed Loren and told her that her father walked away because of Loren, she abandoned Loren and send to foster care. This affected Loren; she knew she would never find anyone to care for her the way Sonia had.

Loren was an intelligent young lady, and when she started school she excelled in every class. She was too old to be adopted and stayed in the system; she was very beautiful, big brown hazel eyes with long wavy brown hair with a tint of light auburn highlights. When she started junior high she met Melissa Duran and they became very good friends. Loren stayed in the foster system until she graduated high school. Both girls loved animals and pursed a career in that field and attended Pierce College of Veterinary. Both girls were 19 and about to finish their first year at the college. Loren continued to play the guitar and piano and always found time to sing the songs she wrote. Melissa always encouraged her to pursue a career in music but for the moment all she wanted to do was care for animals.

Both girls left classes for the day. Melissa was one to always complain about school work.

"We've been in this school almost a year and it's almost over; you'd think they cool it with the homework!"

Loren smiled. "Come on Mel you know this was going to require a lot of work on our part."

"Ugh we should have taken months off after graduation to clear our heads."

Loren nodded rolling her eyes. "No it's better to get ahead right now and we can chill later."

"I just don't get you Loren don't you get bored of studying for school and then you have the nerve to to be so talented!"

Loren laughed. "My grandma always kept me busy; she didn't like to waste time and I guess I'm the same way."

"Let's go to my place?"

"You moved out?"

"No not really, my dad has a guest house by the pool; he said I could stay there and show him how responsible I am."

"Wow that sounds like fun."

"Let's go there; I have an extra room, we could live together."

"No thanks ."

"Lo you live in a house full of single ladies, you have no privacy."

"Mel it's a modest place, I'm grateful to have that place."

"But with me you could have my family nearby and my brother Eddie will be back from touring very soon, I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime."

"No Mel I'm happy where I am."

Mel giggled. "You're the only girl I know who never fussed over Eddie."

Loren down cast her eyes. "He's just a regular guy."

"He loves music; that's been his first love, you both are so alike."

"I guess."

"I think you both would be a great duo in the music world."

"No I write and sing for fun Mel, that's all I have to keep me going."

"I'm sure he would love to hear your songs, he's always looking for ideas."

Loren smiled. "I'm sure he doesn't care."

"My brother is all about music and more music."

"He's in every paper dating a different girl each week."

Mel laughed. "I think his guitar is his girlfriend, he isn't serious about anyone."

In Loren's eyes Eddie was the typical man, all she knew and read about him was how much fun he had with the ladies. She changed the subject right away. "Can you drop me off?"

"You know I always do, see you need to be close to me! Lo I know you and I would be great roommates."

"It's ok I don't belong there, I'm used to being alone."

"My family loves you."

Loren took a deep breath. "You know what I mean I would feel out of place."

"You know you're like a sister to me."

"But I'm not family Mel."

"Loren a family doesn't mean we have to be blood related."

"I know that but your family screams happiness."

"Seriously? You're kidding right? Then you haven't paid much attention."

Loren was confused, how could Mel not be happy to have a family, something she longed for. "I know your Mom and Dad love you."

"They do but there's so much sadness; my aunt Nora is always crying; my grandfather was a ruthless man."

"I've always wanted to ask. What did he do?"

Mel sighed. "My mom and aunt Nora don't talk about it too much but my grandfather took my aunt Nora's baby away from her."

They reached Mel's car. "I'm so sorry to hear that, why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know Lo like I said they avoid talking about it, my dad did all he could to locate my cousin and to make things worse he send my aunt's Nora's husband away, ugh it's a huge mess."

Loren hugged her friend. "I'm sorry to hear that." Mel got into her car unlocking the passenger door so Loren could get in. "Hey promise me you'll think about moving in with me?"

"I don't know Mel."

"Loren can I be honest with you?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I envy you?"

Loren had to look at her. "Why would you say that? I'm alone in the world; I have no family, why would you envy me?"

"Because you've had a hard life and you always manage to smile and you work so hard."

Loren down cast her look. "Thanks ."

"Have you heard from your mom or your dad?"

"No after my grandmother died, she left and he left when I was very young, I don't remember him."

"Loren I'm so sorry, who would walk away from you?"

Loren fiddled with the chain she wore. "She never loved me Mel, I felt like I was always in her way, I was happy to have my grandmother with me, I have this locket she gave me, I know she's with me."

She pulled it out from underneath her top and showed it to Mel. "Oh that's beautiful."

"I loved my grandmother, she always cared for me."

"I'm sure she did, what's on the inside?"

Loren opened it to reveal silver rose. "That's beautiful."

"I know I really love it, I use to wear it as a bracelet but grandma bought me this chain and hung the locket on it."

Mel finally turned her car on. "Ok Tate I'll drop you off."

"Are you going to need help with your homework?"

"I'll face time you and we can do it together."

They drove off. Mel dropped Loren off and drove home; she arrived to find her aunt Nora preparing dinner.

"Why are you cooking?"

"That's a silly question, you know I love to cook sweetie."

"Omg is it your lemon pasta?"

"The one and only." Nora smiled at the reaction of her niece. "Where is Loren?"

"She went home."

"You should have invited her to join us."

"I know but I doubt she would come; Loren is a perfectionist, she has a schedule for everything, and her homework is priority."

Nora smiled. "Really she's reminds me of Danny, he's the same way."

"She has to do things in order, but I can take her some for lunch?"

"I think it's a great idea."

Emma walked in. "Mel when is Eddie coming home?"

"He should be here in a few days, do you miss him?"

"Yes, he always plays with me."

Mel's cell phone rang. "Hello, are you sure it's this semester?"

Mel walked away and Emma walked towards Nora. "Mom can I eat now? I'm hungry."

"Yes I will get you a plate."

Mel walked back in. "Ok it's confirmed, we're holding a carnival for the animals we've rescued at the school."

"What for?" asked a curious Emma.

"Well we have to raise money to get them healthy and adopted."

"Can we go mommy?"

"I'm sure daddy will take us."

Mel searched through her phone. "I think I will call Eddie." She sat as she hit his number. "Hey when are you coming home?"

Emma's eye lit up at the sound of Eddie's name. and smiled looking towards her mom.

At the other end of the phone conversation Eddie smiled. "This weekend why?"

"I think I will need your help."

"Sure you name it sis."

"Ok don't make any plans for the following weekend, I'm going to need your help at a charity event we're having at school."

"You know I will do anything for you." Mel hit the end button and smiled. Nora noticed and asked. "What are you planning?"

"Well we need to raise money and what better way than to have Eddie show up?"

"You're asking him to perform?"

"I don't know yet, but this way I can tell one of my professors he's willing to help out."

Nora placed the dishes on the counter. "Emma set the table and Mel and get your mom and dad; dinner is ready."

Mel smiled and walked towards the living room. Her eyes widened and she ran when she saw who was standing next to Katy and Max. "You're here?"

Whose here? Should I go on? You tell me! R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm still recovering from surgery and I'm doing great and trying to go on with this story as well! Thank you for asking! Here's the next chapter!

That girl Chapter 3

Mel ran into the arms of her big brother. "You've been here all along?"

Eddie smiled embracing his little sister. "Yes I told you I would be back this week."

"You're getting so famous I thought daddy would send you to another city."

Max interrupted. "I wouldn't do that to you sweetheart."

Katy stepped in. "I think dinner is ready."

Mel crinched. "Sorry Aunt Nora said to get you guys to the table."

They all walked into the dining room. Emma smiled. "Mel did Eddie surprise you?"

"Yes and you stinker were very good at not saying a word to me."

They all sat at their place. "Aunt Nora thanks for making my favorite pasta."

"Anything for my favorite nephew."

Everyone enjoyed their dinner. Mel finally spoke up. "So we're having a Carnival next weekend to help the animals we rescue."

"That's great sweetheart."

"We're trying to think of ways to help so I suggested the carnival."

Emma was the first to say something. "Can I go and help?"

"You can go if Aunt Nora takes you."

Mel turned her attention towards Eddie. "It would be a hit if you could show up."

"Show up?"

Mel gets up and walks towards Eddie and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Please my professor asked if you could help, we really need you Eddie, you should see how many puppies and kittens are dropped off and never picked up."

"You know I can't say no to you."

Mel screeched loud that Emma covered her ears. "Thank you thank you! I know we're going to be a huge success."

"Ok so what am I supposed to do at this carnival?"

"I'll let you know, we're still working on all the games and rides."

Eddie smiled as Melissa went on and on. Later that night Mel turned her computer on to Skype with Loren.

"Guess what Lo?"

"What did you do now?"

"Eddie agreed to help out at our schools carnival."

Loren finally acknowledged Mel by looking at the screen. "He's very busy, isn't he touring?"

"Well he's home now and said he would help out, I know we will be a huge success."

"You pulled it off Mel; honestly I thought he would be too busy to help."

"I have my ways with my big brother."

Loren smiled. "I'm sure, listen I'm going to shower; I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok pick you up at 7:30."

"Good night Mel and sweet dreams." She closed her laptop and grabbed her robe walking into the bathroom.

The next day it was noon. Mel was busy organizing the list for the huge carnival she was planning. The professors were excited to hear that Eddie Duran would be helping out; they could use all the funds this carnival would bring in.

That week flew by and by the following weekend Max arranged to have a variety of rides brought in, he asked his friends for help and they came through with food and pastries, others offered games and toys and other items, the school was very appreciative with all of the help Max provided.

Mel saw Loren going through her list. "Is everyone here?"

"I have Mike at the ring toss booth and Lucy at the horse shoe booth and Brian is doing the Bottle ring toss."

"Is that all the games?"

"No there's also the bowling games area and the water balloon wall."

"I told Patty and Derek to help with those."

Loren checked her iPad. "Milton has the Ferris wheel and Hank is taking care of the roller coaster rides."

"Great and dad brought in a petting zoo."

Loren smiled. "Really what kind of animals?"

"Baby ducks and chicks and goats and pigs, don't worry we have two of the Dr.'s watching that area."

"Yes there will be no animals harmed."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Loren Dr. Blaine asked if you were helping out."

"Of course I'm helping."

"Hmmm Lo I think he likes you."

Loren made eye contact with Mel. "How would you know?"

"Loren have you noticed how he looks at you?"

"No Mel I haven't, I don't have time for that."

"I have a feeling Tony Blaine will be asking you out very soon."

Loren sighed. "Can we get back to the carnival?"

Eddie was parking and Ian his friend was with him. "Ok mate so how do you fit in this carnival thing?"

"I don't know, it's Mel's idea and I'm helping out."

"Won't the fans recognize you? Then what?"

"Listen I asked you to come so you could help out not make me crazy."

Loren was helping one of the Dr.'s set up another booth. Eddie saw Mel and waved at her. She smiled and headed his way.

"I'm so happy you came." She smiled when she noticed Ian. "Hi."

Ian winked as he kissed her hand. "Hello Miss Duran."

Eddie shook his head. "Hey stay away from my sister."

"He's just saying hello, don't you dare interrupt him!"

Dr. Keller walked towards Mel. "The kissing booth is up Melissa, who's assigned there?"

She turned towards Eddie and Ian. "Don't move guys, be right back."

Mel ran towards the booth. "Loren!"

She turned when she heard Mel calling. "I'm going to go change."

"You look great with that top."

Loren smiled. "Mel it's dirty, I can't help and like this, I won't be long."

"Ok hurry, people will be arriving within 30 minutes."

Loren waved as she entered the school through the side. Mel walked back towards Ian and Eddie. "So Ian you can help at the entrance collecting the tickets."

He furrowed his eyes. "I just came to check out what my mate here was doing."

Eddie nudged him. "Come on Ian you can help just a little."

"Ok so where do I go?"

"No yet, gates don't open until 3." She looked at her watch. "We have exactly 20 minutes."

"What can I do?" asked Eddie.

Mel saw Loren coming out through the front doors. "Ok hold that thought."

Mel ran back to her best friend. "Omg girl you look hot."

Loren looked at her attire. "I'm wearing jeans and a tank top."

"Your butt looks amazing in those jeans!"

Loren shook her head. "I can't believe you!"

Mel knew exactly where Loren could help out. "You're taking care of the kissing booth."

"What no way!"

"And why not?"

"Melissa Duran I'm not going to stand here and kiss strangers."

"It's a soft peck on the lips Loren."

"You know how I feel about that."

Mel walked towards her. "Everyone is already assigned to a booth; you're the only left and guess what? There's no one in this booth, so shut up and pucker up!"

Loren sighed, she wasn't comfortable. "Ok but I'm not going to be here all night."

"Don't worry Loren dear, I'll get a guy to replace you later, maybe Tony Blaine?"

Loren rolled her eyes and stood there folding her arms, she quickly place her hair into a bun and opened her bag to put a little gloss on her lips, maybe just maybe there wouldn't be too many guys lining up.

Mel walked towards Eddie and Ian. She noticed Eddie stretching to see who she was talking too at the kissing booth.

"What cha looking at big bro?"

"Who's that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The brunette you were talking too just now?"

Mel smiled. "That's Loren silly."

"Loren who?"

"My best friend Loren Tate who else?"

"That's not the Loren I remember."

"You never pay attention to my friends!"

"I would remember her."

"She's been over the house a million times."

"I've been touring."

"She's been coming over since junior high."

Ian laughed. "That's my mate; a girl has to be hot so he can notice."

Mel smacked his arm. "Ok places everyone, Ian you go with Dr. Lacko towards the entrance."

Eddie kept looking to where Loren stood at the kissing booth. "Mel I'm going to walk around and look."

"Ok but don't you dare disappear, I think I know where I'll need your help."

"No worries." He walked slowly to where Loren was. Within minutes people were walking into the carnival. Loren looked around biting her lip, she wasn't looking forward to this, why on earth would Mel place her at the kissing booth out of all places?

Several guys lined up and Loren thought she would freak. They were all sweet. She smiled as they handed her the dollar and she quickly gave them a quick peck. She felt relieved, that wasn't so bad.

As she looked up her eyes widen. "Hi."

Eddie smiled. "I only have a five dollar bill."

Loren wondered what he was doing there. "I can give you change."

He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "No worries, the sign says one dollar per kiss."

Loren knew she was blushing; she couldn't look him in the eye. "Yes that's right."

He leaned in. "I guess you owe me 5 kisses?"

Loren didn't know how to answer. "Ummm well I don't know."

Eddie smiled raising his eye brows. "I'm the customer and all I have is a 5."

"And I said I could give you change?"

"I don't care for the change I want to help so here I am."

Loren slowly leaned in and touched Eddie's lips. Eddie swore he felt sparks; something of a new feeling after dating so many women.

Mel was walking back with Ian; he smiled when he spotted Eddie kissing Loren. "Well looks like our boy found his way to that girl."

"Who?" asked a curious Mel

"That girl kissing your brother." Ian retorted laughing

Eddie finally pulled away after placing a kiss on her lips. Loren cleared her throat. "There's a line waiting."

"That's only one I believe we agreed on five?"

Tony walked in. "I believe it's a dollar a kiss?"

"I'm in a helping kind of way buddy, I'm waiting on 4 more."

"Oh really?" responded a not too happy Tony.

Mel rolled her eyes as she headed their way. Loren made eye contact with her. Now what she wondered?

Sorry guys! Chapter ends here! So what cha think? Eddie and Loren finally meet! R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Reviews are low and slow. So I decided to take my time with this story. I always rush to have a weekly chapter for you, but no reviews tells me no one likes the story. I'm one to finish what I start. And I've proven it by finishing my stories for you guys. I won't start a new one until the one I'm working on is done, very few writers do that, some leave us hanging and never return to finish and that sucks. So here's the next chapter. Please R & R. Thanks again to those that take time to review.

Win a date with Eddie Duran Chapter 4

Mel looked at her brother. "What's going on?"

"I only had a five, so I'm expecting 5 kisses." Eddie responded looking towards Loren.

Tony Blaine stepped in. "Can't you read it says $1.00 a kiss?"

Eddie glared at him, and why was he interrupting? "Yeah I can read and who asked you?"

Mel stepped in before it got out of hand. "No fighting or arguing allowed."

"Your brother seems to think he has the right to request more."

Loren bit her lower lip, several guys standing in line started to complain. "Hey hurry it up!"

Loren quickly touched his lips for a second time and quickly pecked his lips to add up to 5.

Tony looked at her surprised. "You didn't have to do that?"

Eddie blocked him as he approached Loren. "Again why do you care?"

Mel rolled her eyes pulling Eddie to the side. "What are you doing?"

"This is the kissing booth isn't it?"

"Yeah it's a dollar a kiss! I've seen more than one kiss."

He finally acknowledged her. "I didn't have change and I paid for 5 kisses, I think that's more than fair, until this idiot showed up."

Ian shook his head and smiled. "I bet."

"That idiot is one of teachers! Stop making a scene."

"I don't care who he is."

Tony glanced towards Eddie and then placed his attention towards Loren. "I'll be nearby if you need anything."

She smiled nodding her head and looked at the guy next in line; she wanted to choke Mel for putting her in this mess.

Eddie noticed clinching his fists. Mel grabbed his arm once more. "Well you got what you paid for so now move… there's a long line of paying customers waiting."

Eddie arched his eye at Loren. "I'll catch you later." Both he and Tony glared at each other and he walked away followed by Mel and Ian. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I thought we cleared that up? That was a kissing booth."

"I know but you're supposed to hand Loren the dollar get a peck and walk away."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help it, have you seen her?"

"Yes that's Loren my best friend remember?"

Eddie shook his head. "Yes I remember and why is that idiot still standing by Loren?"

Ian stepped in. "Mate this is a carnival to help out; reason why you're here remember?"

Eddie stopped once more and turned to see Loren picking up her bag and leaving the booth as one of the guys was stepping in. "I guess I never paid attention to my sister's best friend."

Mel was still trying to understand what Eddie was trying to say. "Wait paid attention to Loren?"

"Yes…she's beautiful, she has this way of blushing and.."

Mel placed her hand on his face. "She's different Eddie; she's not your typical girl."

Ian leaned against the wall. He noticed Eddie was still looking at Loren, people were walking by. He realized what his sister said and finally looked at her. "I know she's not from Mars." He responded.

"Eddie be serious, she's been through so much, she isn't one of your many conquests, you're not allowed to hurt my girl."

"Who says I'm going to hurt her?"

Ian let out a sarcastic laugh. "Mate every time you tour there's a different girl waiting to for you and its all fun!"

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't get serious."

Mel took a paper out of her bag. "Here there's going to be a talent show inside the gymnasium, we have 10 girls ready and the winner will get a date with you."

"What?"

"You promised to help Eddie."

"I know but I didn't think I would be a prize."

"It's a great prize, a date with Eddie Duran."

Eddie sat at the nearest chair. "You knew about this?"

"My professors just suggested after I told them you would help, a contest is perfect for this carnival, plus you're serenating the contestants!"

"Who's judging?"

"We have some of the teachers doing that with the help of the audience."

Mel placed several items in her bag. "Let's go big bro."

Eddie looked at Ian who shrugged his shoulders as they followed Mel into the building. Loren was inside helping make more popcorn for one of the booths.

One of the teachers approached her. "I just signed you up for the talent show."

Loren seemed confused. "What talent show?"

"We as in the teachers had an idea to bring in more money for the school, there are 10 girls performing and the prize will be spectacular."

"What's the prize?"

She smiled. "I'm not allowed to say but you're singing tonight."

"What?"

"Loren I've heard you sing. You have an amazing voice."

"But that's just for fun, I do it for me."

"I know you want to help the school?"

Loren suddenly felt nervous. "I can't do it with people watching me!"

Mrs. Booker was one of the older teachers who cared for Loren. "You have a beautiful voice; I've heard you sing when you're tending to the puppies."

"Omg I didn't know anyone was listening."

"My colleagues and I have been listening and we all agree you are one of the contestants tonight."

Loren placed the last of the bags in the cart. "I don't know if I can."

"I know you will do just great Loren, I know you can do this."

Loren stood quietly; the thought of every eye on her was too frightening. Mrs. Booker noticed and hugged her from behind.

"You can play your guitar or the piano, Loren I wouldn't do this if I knew you couldn't do it."

Loren sighed. "Ok I guess it will be ok."

"I know you're going to be amazing, and you're going to win."

"I hope it's a car. " Loren finally smiled. "I'm kidding Mrs. Booker."

"Come on, we have to get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"A touch of makeup and let's loosen your hair."

"What?"

"You'll wear a different top and those jeans are perfect."

Loren was trying to get out of it. "Ok so how is this making money?"

"People will donate a small amount and help vote."

"I thought this was a carnival?"

"Loren this will help the animals you love so much, now let's go and get you ready, we have professional stylist and make-up artists volunteering to help."

As soon as word got out that there was a talent show, the room filled with people, all were given a voting control where they would place their winning choice and asked to donate what they thought was fair.

Mel was excited her brother was the grand prize to the winner. She wondered who the contestants were and she walked into the room where they were all getting ready.

"Mrs. Booker are the girls ready, the auditorium is getting full."

"They're all ready to start." She replied.  
Mel smirked. "I bet!"

Loren walked in alongside one of the make-up artist. Mel's eyes widen. "Omg Loren you look amazing."

"Oh stop! I know you put Mrs. Booker up to this!"

Mel furrowed her eyes. "I swear I had no idea you were a contestant!"

Mrs. Booker interrupted. "Ok ladies it's almost show time!"

Mel took a deep breathe. She knew if she told Loren what the prize was she would turn around and walk away.

The auditorium was full with everyone in attendance taking their seat. One of the teachers approached the podium and announced the contestants were ready.

One by one each girl walked out; one played the accordion followed by another who played a saxophone and a third did a Taylor Swift cover. Another played the piano and others did cover songs as well. Loren was the last one to perform. Mrs. Booker stepped to the podium; you could tell by her smile she knew Loren had this contest in her pocket.

"Please welcome Loren Tate, she will sing a song she wrote called (Just a kiss), please give this amazing talented young lady a warm welcome."

Eddie sat hidden in a booth near the stage. He was a curious when he heard Loren's name announced. Loren hesitated but walked out and took the mic Mrs. Booker handed her. She thought she was going to faint when she saw the eyes of every single person seated looking her way. She forced a smile and took a deep breath. Finally she sat in the small stool and placed the mic on the stand and began to play her guitar.

"Lying here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch in the fire burning so bright

No, I don't want to mess this thing up

No, I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with Just a kiss goodnight….."

Loren continued to sing the song. The audience was actually quiet watching her sing; you could see she felt every lyric as her fingers glided to the strings of the guitar. Eddie sat in awe listening to her take the song to a new height as she ended it. The audience stood giving Loren a standing ovation. Mel walked into the booth where Eddie sat hidden. "Ok get ready, your turn to sing."

"I'm ready, any song in particular?"

"You have so many! Pick one!"

Eddie stood up and walked towards the door. Mel trailed behind him. "So what did you think of Loren's song?"

"Amazing!"

Loren placed the guitar on the stand and stood smiling. Mrs. Booker walked towards her and hugged her whispering in her ear. "I knew you had it in you! I knew Loren."

Loren was able to finally breathe and whispered a soft thank you. Mrs. Booker took the mic and looked toward the crowd.

"Ok this was our last contestant. Place your votes. As we count them please welcome Eddie Duran as he sings one his hits." Eddie walked out and began to sing.

All the votes were being counted using one of the computers behind the stage. Eddie finished his first song and spoke to the audience. He thanked everyone for coming out to the carnival to support the hospital and all of the animals. He began another song. Mrs. Booker smiled when she saw who the winner was.

Loren sat alongside the 9 girls competing that night for who knows what kind of prize. Eddie sang walking around all of the girls but placing more attention towards Loren who avoided looking at him, he finally finished his second song and Mrs. Booker walked towards him.

"Thank you Eddie for helping tonight." He acknowledged her with a smile.

She faced the audience once more. "Thank you everyone who participated in this contest this evening, but we know there can only be one winner." She turned towards the girls and smiled. "I'm sure you're dying to know what the prize is?"

All of the girls including Loren smiled. "Well I'm happy to say that the winner of today's contest will win a date with Eddie Duran! How cool is that?"

Loren's eyes widen. She turned to where Mel stood. Mrs. Booker turned to all of the contestants.

"Ok ladies time to get up and hear who our winner is."

Eddie stood next to Mrs. Booker. Deep down he knew who the winner was, all the girls did their best but Loren brought the house down with her song.

"Eddie the winner and date for you this evening is…..Loren Tate!"

Loren thought she would pass out. How was this possible ? Wasn't the prize a basket of fruit or something?

Loren smiled as she headed to where Mrs. Booker stood with Eddie. He held out his hand for Loren to hold and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So Eddie the limo is outside waiting, we have an hour or two to finish the carnival, you and Loren can leave for your date."

He smiled waving at the crowd as he and Loren walked towards Mel who was waving to them to follow her.

"Loren I hope you're hungry?"

She smiled. "Sure." She turned glaring at Mel. Eddie walked towards the limo. Loren quickly turned towards her best friend. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Why?"

"You knew this whole time Eddie was the prize! And you let me compete?"

" I swear I had no idea! This was our professor's thing! Now go and have a great time."

Eddie walked back to where Loren stood talking to Mel. "Loren are you ready?"

She took a deep breathe. "Yeah sure."

She was about to step into the limo when a cab stopped nearby. Mel turned at the sound of the door car closing. "Can I help you?"

She smiled. "Where do you think you're going?" She looked at Eddie. He smiled. "Carrie what are you doing here?"

"What you forgot your fiancée already?"

Loren sighed and looked at Mel slightly shaking her head. "I'll see you tomorrow Mel." She turned to where Eddie stood facing the redhead. "Thanks I had a blast."

So now what? R & R Should I go on?

Song "Just a kiss" Credit goes to Lady Antebellum.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all very much. I loved reading the reviews and grateful for your kind words, here's the next chapter and please review.

Best of me Chapter 5

"Loren she's not my fiancée."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Then why is she here?"

Carrie walked towards Eddie. "You said we could get serious, doesn't that mean I'm your fiancée?"

"Are you kidding me? We had one date Carrie!"

Loren walked away after picking up her things. Mel ran catching up to her. "Lo you just won a date with my brother."

"He has a fiancée!"

"You just heard him, she's not."

"Mel stop defending him, he's on every magazine and gossip show with a different girl every night, what makes this girl any different?"

"He's a rock star, this is expected to happen!"

Loren finally stopped and turned towards her best friend. "I don't think your brother has any idea what the meaning of Love is or what is feel to be in love I doubt he will ever understand that."

Mel couldn't say anything after. Loren shook her head. "Wow Melissa Duran is finally speechless, see you tomorrow."

Loren walked towards building. Mel turned to where Eddie stood. "Thank you big brother, you just ruined my best friends evening."

As Loren was walking into the building, Tony was there waiting. "I thought you won a date with Mr. wonderful?"

"I did but it's not happening."

"How about dinner with me?"

Loren sighed. "That would be great Mr. Blaine, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh come on Loren, its Tony."

"Yes but you're a teacher here at this school."

"I substitute when I'm needed; my main job is school tech."

"Maybe some other day Tony."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm sure; I promise it will be another day."

He smiled and walked away. Loren made her way into one of the empty rooms. She sat in the nearest chair trying not to feel disappointed, but deep down she knew she was, but at the same time, she was upset. How many times was she at Mel's house when they met in Jr high? How many times did Eddie walk into the room and all she got was a quick hi and he simply walked away? Other days she was there with Melissa she could hear him playing his guitar or piano. She smiled remembering how much she wanted to run into the room and show him she too knew how to play both the guitar and piano. He never once gave her a second glance, or take time to simply chat for a while. And today he shows up at the kissing booth requesting 5 kisses. Of course the Rock star wouldn't even know or remember who she was. But with her own father leaving her and then her mom, why would she expect anyone else to care for her or better yet, love her. Did she understand what love was or meant? She down cast her look slightly smiling at the thought. Truth be said the only love she ever knew was that of her grandmothers and no one else.

Eddie ran back into the building, looking for Loren and yet trying not to catch anyone's attention and retrieved before anyone noticed he as the prize of the night had failed miserably. Mel saw him making his way back to the limo, Carrie or whoever she was had left. He sighed as he got closer to Mel.

"So much for that date huh?""

"You can always do it another day! I told you dating like you have been would catch up to you and it has big brother!"

"Yes it had to happen with Loren right here."

Melissa carefully looked at her brother. "Is Eddie Duran finally getting it?"

He furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Since you laid eyes on Loren today you haven't been the same flirt I know."

He stopped her. "Don't make fun of me, I did flirt remember? I got 5 kisses out of her."

"I think I saw pecks."

"I was dying for the real thing." He sighed and then realized he had said it out loud.

Mel punched him in the arm. "What?"

"Ouch, I'm sorry but I can't explain what Loren doesn't to me, it's like she brings out the best in me."

"Wow the Rock star; you realize she has no interest in you? To Loren you're just my big brother who's too much into himself ." She laughed after saying it.

"Ouch, and why are you laughing? I meant what I said, honestly she's all I've thought off the moment I saw her at the kissing booth."

Mel smiled hugging him. "She's very special big bro; she's been through so much, I think it's safer if you walk away."

"I'm not giving up Mel."

She shook her head folding her arms. "I see it yet I don't believe it."

He knew what she meant. He had failed, but how? Any girl in that contest would have loved the prize Loren won.

Ian walked towards them. "I thought you were on a date?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, he knew his friend way too well. "It didn't happen."

"What happened?" Ian tried not to laugh.

Melissa spoke up before Eddie could say another word. "Some Carrie girl showed up claiming to be his fiancée."

"I told you mate, you have to stop this crazy chick phase you've had for a while now."

"I guess I had to learn the hard way."

The driver waiting by the limo walked towards them. "Mr. Duran are you going to use the limo?"

Ian smiled placing his arms around his best friend. "Yeah we sure are, let's go eat something mate."

Eddie looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Hey I could be your date?"

Ian laughed as he opened the limo door almost pushing his friend inside. Mel walked towards them before the door closed. "You two better behave."

She smiled and made her way back to the school, the carnival was in full swing. You could hear people were having a great time. By the time she looked for Loren she was long gone.

The following morning Loren sat outside the school, there were men picking up all of the rides and equipment Max had provided, there was a large crew cleaning the area. She took a sip of her coffee. Tony spotted her and made his way towards her.

"May I?" Loren nodded and he sat across from her, he couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful brunette.

Loren noticed and avoided eye contact with him. He smiled. "So aside from singing and writing songs and caring for animals, what else is there to know about you Loren?"

Loren let out a small laugh. "That's it my life isn't that interesting."

"No I've been watching you, you passionate about the things you enjoy doing, I noticed it while you sang yesterday, all the contestants did their best out there but you, you had the audience listening and taking in every word of your song."

"Wow you saw all that?"

"Yes I did, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Thanks Tony, that's very sweet."

"So what else is there?"

She sighed. "Nothing, I had an amazing grandmother who stood by my side until the day she died."

"Parents?"

She downcast her look. "I never saw my father, and my mother didn't care much for me."  
Tony grew concerned with her tone. "Why?"

"When my grandmother passed away, my mom left, foster care took care of the rest."

Tony noticed she was upset.. "Listen I didn't mean to upset you; I can't see anyone walking away from you."

"I'm no one special, just grateful to have had my grandmother in my life."

"Looks like she was your inspiration?"

"She was, she taught me all she knew about music."

Tony moved his hand placing it over Loren's hand. "She did great, she would be so proud of you."

Loren smiled. "Thanks." She slowly removed her hand from under his. He noticed and smiled.

The following morning Loren decided to ride her bike to school, it was a warm sunny morning.

She walked into the school through the main entrance. Mrs. Booker spotted her. "Loren come into my office."

Loren smiled and did as told. Mrs. Booker pointed to a huge bouquet on her table. "Looks like Mr. Duran was very pleased with the date."

" That date didn't happen."

"What? why?"

"His fiancée arrived as we were leaving; I was not getting in the middle of that." Mrs. Booker held her hand and walked her to the table.

"These are beautiful, read the card." Loren slightly rolled her eyes, but she couldn't ignore Mrs. Booker's request. She opened and read it.

(Loren you won a dinner with me and I will come collecting…Eddie)She rolled her eyes. "I'm off to my class."

"When you're done for the day come and get your flowers."

Loren waved as she walked away. "No worries Mrs. Booker."

It was lunch time when Mel caught up to Loren. "Hey are you avoiding me today?"

"No why?"

"I stopped by this morning to pick you up and the ladies said you left."

"It was a beautiful morning and I decided to ride my bike to school."

"And you couldn't call me?"

"Mel let it go please."

"Listen if winning that contest with my brother is going to push you away from me I'll go and tell him to leave you alone."

"I'm not pushing you away Mel, and I don't need you speaking for me, I can do this by myself."

"Oh so you're definitely turning down a date with him?"

"Ugh Mel, he's no one special ok?"

Mel stopped before she could go into her classroom. "Ok Loren, you call me when you're ready to talk or better yet, behave like my friend."

Loren stopped. "Mel you know I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry about this morning; I didn't want to deal with any more crazy stuff."

"What crazy stuff? You won a date with him."  
"Well it's nothing; can we get back to you and I?"

"Sure Lo, I'll see you after classes, I need help with chemistry."

Loren smiled. "Ok I'll drop off my bike and I'll meet you at your place."

"Really? Ok and you can join us for dinner; my aunt Nora would love it."

They each walked back to their next class, after classes ended Loren dropped her bike off and walked to Mel's house. She used the back entrance and ran into Nora who was sitting reading a book.

"Hi Mrs. De la Vega."

Nora smiled as soon as she realized who it was. "Loren it's so good to see you."

Loren walked towards her and hugged her. "Thanks it's great to see you too."

"So sit, Mel should be here soon, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"I heard you were a hit at the carnival, I tried to take Emma for a while but I had a last minute thing to take care off."

"It was fun, and very successful."

"More to help the puppies and kittens?"

"Oh yes, spay and neuter them all and get them adopted."

"I might stop by with Emma for a puppy."

"That would be great."

"So tell me are you going to make a career with your amazing talent?"

Loren blushed. "I don't think so, I do it for fun, I love what I'm doing right now."

"Well according to Mel and Eddie you were amazing."

"Thanks Mrs. De la Vega."

"Loren call me Nora, all of my friends do."

"I'll try but I can't promise you I will."

"Ok let me go and check on dinner, Mel called to tell me you were joining us."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course not don't be silly." Nora got up from the chair placing her book on the table. As she was coming into the house, Eddie opened the door to let his aunt inside, he saw Loren and felt uneasy as he walked towards her, why this sudden change in him?

"I hope you got my flowers?"

Loren's back was to the door, she rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Eddie getting closer. "Yes I did, they will look great in the school office."

"I get this funny feeling you don't like me?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"If I remember correctly, you didn't mind the kisses we shared at the kissing booth yesterday."

"It was exactly that a kissing booth, nothing to brag about."

"I saw you blushing."

"Ha, you wish." Loren finally turned to face him, suddenly she wish she hadn't, he was wearing a tank top and shorts, you could clearly see his muscles, the late afternoon sun hit his face perfectly and the light tan hugged every inch of his face and muscles to a tee.

"You ok?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes waiting for Mel." She looked away and two a few steps away.

"We have a date pending?"

Loren sat back down. "That was last night."

He sat directly in front of her. "Ok what's the problem here? You won that contest yesterday fair and square and you left as we were getting ready to go."

"Hmmm if I remember correctly your fiancée arrived just on time."

"She's not my fiancée."

Loren let out a small laugh. "Oh so she's one of the many girls in Eddie Duran's life?"

"Listen I'm sorry if I have a weak spot for beautiful women."

"Exactly! That's all you do, you're in every magazine and each time a damsel in distress is holding your arm."

Eddie seemed not to care at her sly remarks. "Loren I would really like to go on that date?"

"I'm here for dinner today; we could say this is the date?"

"No I mean a real date at a nice restaurant, can I be honest?"

Loren nodded and he continued. "With you I feel different, you bring out the best of me, I was inspired to write some songs today, I've been home all day doing just that."

Loren let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Eddie, I find that hard to believe, so none of the ladies you date inspire you and now all of a sudden it's my fault you're a changed man."

"How can I prove I mean every word?"

The door opened and Mel walked outside with a huge smile. "Dinner is ready guys."

Both Loren and Eddie turned around. Eddie responded. "We're coming Mel."

Loren smiled as she picked up her bag. "Try being yourself." She walked towards the door.

Eddie trailed behind her and stopped when he heard Ian calling out to him and he turned to acknowledge his friend. "Hey we're about to have dinner."

"Sounds great mate, I was headed to rumor and called you, thought we could meet for dinner but you never picked up."

"Sorry I left my phone inside."

Ian smiled. "Was that Loren I saw you with?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! Do I detect disappointment in your voice?"

Eddie stopped before entering the house. "I just don't get what her problem is?"

Ian laughed. "Mate Miss Loren Tate isn't interested, can't you tell?"

"Yeah I picked up on that yesterday."

"If I know you, you're not giving up?"

Eddie sighed. "No I'm not, all I want is Loren."

Chapter ends here guys! Looks like Loren isn't falling that easily into Eddie's charming ways. So should I go on? Please review! Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for your reviews! Please keep them coming! Enjoy

So this is what it feels like Chapter 6

Ian's eyes widen. Was he hearing what he thinks he heard? "I hear it and yet don't believe it."

"Well believe it and I'm not crazy, I can't get her out of my mind, the moment I saw her at the carnival, I felt this.." Ian interrupted. "Oh boy."

"I can't stop thinking of her? Do you know I wrote two songs just now? Two, it takes me weeks to get a few sentences done, I wrote two Ian, I'm going crazy."

"Well I am speechless for once, I think we better go inside and eat." He laughed trying to distract Eddie. "And try not to stare too much."

Eddie slightly pushed him inside. "I'm glad my life is a joke to you."

Katy was walking by with a bowl full of salad. "Why is your life a joke sweetheart?"

Eddie huffed. "Nothing at all mom."

Ian smiled as both walked into the dining room area. Loren was placing napkins in the holder and smiling as she spoke with Max. "Mel showed me your performance at the carnival, you are very talented."

"Thank you Mr. Duran."

"Are you sure you're not interested in a career in Music?"

"No, I love what I do; I write and sing for fun, that was my grandmother's theory."

Mel spoke up before anyone could say another word. "Dad you should convince her."

Loren smiled as she turned towards her best friend. "You are partial to me."

Max smiled. "Maybe I should have you sing something for us?" Eddie had to say something. "He's right Loren, you have what it takes."

She glanced at him and forced a smiled which he noticed. "Thanks Eddie." He rolled his eyes as she slightly looked away, wondering what it was going to take to get Loren on his side?

Nora walked in with a plate of pasta followed by Danny who had a huge tray of ribs, steak and chicken. Emma walked in with a small basket of dinner rolls. She quickly placed them on the table when she saw Loren.

"Hi Loren." She hugged her. Loren smiled. "Hi Emma."

"I'm almost 12."

"Every time I see you; you're taller."

Nora placed the salad on the table. "Ok let's eat."

Everyone took their place; Loren made sure to sit next to Mel and Emma. Eddie sat across from her; Ian smiled taking the seat next to him.

Plates of salad, pasta and meats were passed among every one seated at the table. Loren smiled a lot talking to those closer to where she sat. Danny followed Nora back to the kitchen when she got up to get dessert ready.

"You know she resembles my mom."

"Who?"

"Loren." He replied.

Nora's thoughts were elsewhere. "You think so? Have you noticed Eddie seems interested?"

"Interested in what? I have to learn to pay attention; usually I'm the last one to find out what's going on in this house."

Nora pecked his cheek. He smiled. "I think it's her natural beauty, it's the secret women have to look gorgeous, which is what I like about Loren, you don't need too much to look beautiful."

Nora wanted to laugh; Danny was spontaneous when it came to talking about any subject; she smiled because he was so detailed in his comments. "Honey it's called make-up and we wear it to look amazing for you guys."

Danny wasn't sure what he was rambling about. "Yes exactly what I was saying."

Nora's thoughts always came back to her missing daughter. "Has Peter said anything about our daughter?"  
Danny sighed. "No, he hasn't."

"I wonder if we will ever find Bella?"

"Peter is still looking into some things, he's the best P.I Max knows, remember he found me, and he comes highly recommended, not just by Max but other of his acquaintances .

"I always wonder what became of her, is she happy? Is she hurting, sad?"

"I'm sure she's not too far from us honey."

She finished slicing the cake and placing a piece on a plate. "Let's take this to the table."

They returned to the room placing a piece of chocolate cake in front of everyone. "Loren Aunt Nora made our favorite."

Loren's eyes sparkled. I love your cake Nora, for sure I start my diet tomorrow."

Ian leaned forward. "Loren I don't think you have anything to worry about, you're perfect."

Loren smiled, and Eddie noticed she didn't seem bothered by Ian's comment. He turned towards his friend. "Sure you can say anything and she's fine with it."

"I guess you annoy her mate."

"I guess it's just me." He got up and walked a few steps away.

Mel stood up as Loren started to pick up the dishes from the table. She turned to her mom. "I have homework and Loren is going to help me."

Katy stood up. "Loren its ok, I'll have Tina take care of that."

"I really don't mind helping."

Mel grabbed her arm. "It's ok Lo, we have work to do." She turned towards her parents as they headed to the back door. "We'll be at my place."

They left and a long sigh escaped Eddie's lips. "Ok so why does she get to live in the guest house?"

"That's not the guest house anymore son, I had another one built on the other side of the house, I let Mel stay there."

"I don't think it's fair."

Emma left the table and sat in the living room and turned on the TV. Nora and Danny held hands as they headed towards the deck area. Ian laid back on his chair. Katy smiled. "I've been watching you all evening sweetie."

"Watching me?"

Max shook his head. "He's having troubles in that department?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Funny Pops."

Ian couldn't contain himself any longer. "Come on mate, everyone can see your eyes were fixated on Loren all evening."

Katy looked away hiding the urge to laugh. Max smirked as he replied. "You're that obvious son."

"I'm glad you think my life is funny."

Emma called out to Ian. "You have to see this movie with me Ian."

He padded Eddie on the arm as he got up and walked towards Emma. Max's phone rang and he got up to answer it walking a few steps away, Katy turned towards Eddie.

"What's wrong?"

Eddie leaned on his hands and sighed. "Nothing it hasn't been a good day."

"I don't think you can say that, I heard you told your dad you were able to write some songs today, isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Yeah I was inspired."

Katy tried so hard not to laugh. "Are you saying Loren inspired you? I ask because I saw how you were looking at her during dinner."

Ian laughed from where he sat. "See I told you everyone noticed."

"Shut up Ian!" He slammed his hand on the table. "Can you believe her?"

"OK what's with you? Is the grand Eddie Duran finally getting a taste of what love is?"

Eddie's cheeks flushed. "So this is what it feels like?"  
Katy nodded as she got up and walked to where he sat. "Yes it's amazing isn't it? Your hands are sweaty, your heart beats 1,000 miles per hour and sometimes you can't breathe and when you see her, you're afraid of stumbling over your words, love is beautiful but I see it's making a wreck out of you."

"Ugh and she can care less mom."

"I don't think I can blame her?"

He tried to understand what she was saying, focusing his eyes on her. "Why? What do you mean?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Enlighten me."

"Eddie she was in this house many times when she was in Jr. high, you would walk in and barely acknowledge her, one time she brought her guitar, she loved it when she came and you were playing, I guess she thought if you saw the guitar you would invite her to join you or ask her about it."

"I honestly don't remember."

"There were times she was here with Mel and you would walk in with a date." Katy laughed. "She saw you with a different girl each time, and you never once gave her the time of day."

Shame and guilt washed over Eddie who leaned back on the chair. "No wonder I'm getting the cold shoulder, I swear I never noticed who was here with Mel at the time."

"Well what changed? She's the same girl, yes she's older but she's still the same beautiful girl who sat in this house helping Mel with homework."

"I don't know what happened, I saw her from afar at the carnival, I felt I was hit by lightning and I can't get her off my mind, she won the contest, you know that right?"

"Yes your sister told us all about it; again another girl got you in trouble."

"Yeah some girl arrived saying she was my fiancée, and ruined my only chance to have dinner with her."

"Ask her out again."

Eddie sighed. "I did and she refuses to go out with me."

Katy smiled and held his hand. "Come on, you need a nice walk in the moonlight."

Meanwhile

Tony was arriving and drove into the mile long driveway. He pressed the code numbers into the key pad and the huge iron gates opened. He parked inside one of the garages and got out of pressing the key holder to lock the car, he entered the house through the side entrance.

He smiled when he saw one of the ladies setting the table. "Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Yes I think I will."

He placed his bag inside one of the rooms. He heard footsteps as he headed to the dining room. "So you're finally here?"

"I ran a little late, I had a lot to do at school."

"Don't forget you have to come here at least twice a week."

"I know I have a room and a home here."

"So what's new with Loren?"

"It's not going to be easy Nathan?"

"I gave you the chance of a lifetime Tony, your mother served in this home many years, when she died I took care for you, send you to the best schools and the only request I have is for you to look into Loren Tate's life."

"She's not that easy to get close too."

A twinge of concerned inched its way up Nathan's spine. "So how much longer? She's as hard headed as her mother."

"Eddie Duran has entered the picture."

"If you want to inherit my millions you will do as I asked. I need Loren away from that family. I need her married to you, do what you have too! Am I clear?"

Tony stiffened at the constant request Nathan made every time he saw him. And as usual he nodded his head in agreement.

So now what? Nathan is back in the picture. He's the same monster we met at the beginning of the story. Review ladies!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Wow! First time I get so many haters; first I'm accused of copying my story. Can you tell me from whom? Most of you hid behind guest names or other names I can't identify. If you can't say anything nice; then don't, I read my stories over and over to correct any errors or mistakes before I post, I'm not a perfect writer nor do I claim to be. I write about Hollywood Heights because this was the most amazing show I've ever seen, and Leddie the most amazing couple with the best chemistry. The cast and especially Leddie inspired me, as I'm sure many of you were inspired by Hollywood Heights. I've read a lot of fanfic stories based on HH and I would never tell anyone their story isn't any good or their grammar sucks etc. Some of you never finish your stories; others have so many going on at the same time, who knows when you'll ever finish them. But I don't criticize any of you or hurt your feelings with a nasty review. So to you who signed as GUESTS, LuckyB1216, Ftleentje, Hater 101 if you can't say anything nice, stay away from my story. Keep your negative comments to yourself. I must thank all of you who were sweet and reviewed with positive comments. Thank you again. Shout out thank you to Kathryn L Malone for your sweet positive PM. Luv ya! Here's the next chapter.

Love Song Chapter 7

Later that night…

Loren was leaving Mel's place, she walked towards the front of the house and ran into Max who was sitting in a lawn chair nearby.

"Loren can we talk?"

"Sure Mr. Duran."

"Ok first I want you to call me Max."

Loren smiled. "I'll try Mr. Duran."

"Take a seat." She did as told and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. "I can't get over your performance at the carnival, you have what it takes. Katy and Nora were telling me you write songs."

"Yes that's my passion Max."

He smiled. "See that's better, would you consider writing for Eddie and other artists?"

Loren furrowed her eyes, did she hear him right? "You mean write so others can sing my songs?"

"Yes I've been sitting here thinking about it, I'd love to look at your lyric notebook."

Loren felt nervous. "I've never shared my songs."

"Loren you're not going to do it alone, we can go through your songs and decide what song goes with whatever artist wants to take it on."

She was hesitant. "I guess."

"Unless you change your mind?" He could tell she was nervous.

"No I think I can do that."

He leaned forward placing his hands over hers. "You will get paid, there's a lot to earn as a songwriter."

"I wasn't worried about that, just wondering who would sing what song?"

"Well you will work closely with the artists that ask to hear your songs and I have one willing to do just that."

Loren took a deep breath; somehow she knew where this was going. "Really?" she was annoyed.

"Yes Eddie is almost done with his latest album.." Loren interrupted. "Isn't he a songwriter himself?"

"He is, but he still needs at least four more songs and I think you'd be perfect, you can show him what you have and take it from there, in the mean time I'll let other managers know your services are available, of course if you accept."

Loren tensed; she knew this would involve working with Eddie. How close would they have to work? And how long would it take? She noticed Max looking at her, she knew he was patiently waiting for an answer, she had to be brave. Why on earth was she worried? She knew how to put him in his place if it was necessary. Was he looking for an excuse?

She stood up extending her hand towards Max. "You have a deal Max."

He couldn't hide how he felt. "I will make you're known to every label out there."

She smiled. "Thanks." Mel finally appeared. "Dad I'm taking Loren home."

"Hold on sweetheart." He placed his attention towards Loren again. "Listen, I will need you nearby, Mel has an extra room in the guest house she's using, I think you should move in with her, I work from home and having you this close will be perfect."

Mel narrowed her eyes. "I've asked her before and she always says no."

"I guess it would be ok." She looked at her best friend. "I'm going to be working for your dad."

"Omg really?" She looked at Max. "Dad what did you do? You got Loren to say yes."

"I'm charming." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Mel couldn't hide her happiness. "Ok Lo, let's go and pick up your things."

"Now?"

"Yes I don't want you living in that place one more day, come on let's get you packed."

"Wait where will I sleep? The bed I use now doesn't belong to me."

Max motioned in his direction. "Loren I will take care of that, go and get your things, you live here with us now."

She leaned and hugged him. "Thank you, I don't have too many things, so we shouldn't be too long."

Both girls left and Max walked into the house. Katy stood nearby and walked to where he was standing. "So what did she say?"

"She went to get her things; she's going to share the guest house with Melissa."

Eddie walked in looking through his iPad. "Did I just hear Mel is getting a roommate?"

"Yes she is." Max was dying for his reaction.

"Now that's not fair either."

"Really I just offered Loren the job we spoke about earlier."

"Wait you were serious?"

"Of course I was, what did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought you were kidding?"

"Eddie why would I kid about hiring Loren?"

His eyes widen. "So she said yes?"

"Of course she did, and you're her first client."

Katy smiled at his reaction. "Eddie honey, don't forget to breath."

"Mom I'm ok, she's going to be here in this house."

"Hey you have your own place."

"Pops don't be rude; I can stop by any time." He looked at Katy for reassurance, she smiled. "Of course you can honey."

Eddie smiled and clinched his right arm. "Yes!" He grabbed his keys. "Ok pops and mom, I'm heading home, but I'll be here in the morning."

"What you're not sticking around to help Loren bring in her things?"

He arched his eye brows and his big brown eyes widen. "She's moving in tonight?"

"I thought it was better tonight."

He walked over to the fridge. "Ok I will have something to drink and sit outside and wait."

He did so and Max turned towards Katy who shrugged her shoulders. "Ok I'm going to shower; I don't know why you had to tell him she was moving in tonight."

"Why not? He could help her move her things." Max gave her a crooked smile.

"Max our son is behaving like…." Max stopped her. "Like a man in love." He walked over to Katy and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I hope he falls as hard for her as I did for you."

Katy couldn't resist his charming ways and kissed him not allowing him to finish is sentence. She pulled away softly. "I think he has."

Meanwhile

Loren and Mel were already at her place. "Loren is this it?"

"I don't have much, I love to read so I own a few books and some personal things my grandmother gave me."

"Are these your photos?"

Loren smiled. "My grandmother loved taking pictures of me and a lot of us together."

"You have many beautiful memories Lo."

"Well shall we take these boxes to your car?"

One of the ladies who was in charge of the home knocked on Loren's door. "We're going to miss you Loren."

"Thank you Mrs. Lett, I'm going to miss you as well." Loren walked to where she stood at the door way and hugged her. One of the other girls walked into Loren's room and offered to help with the 5 boxes lying on the floor. Loren realized the other ladies were standing nearby watching her getting ready to leave and she walked towards the door and hugged them all and finally joined Mel in her car, both girls drove away.

Mel noticed Loren was crying. "You ok?"

"I will this was my home when my grandmother passed away, these ladies took me in."

"I know but I promise you will be very happy living with me, I'm so excited you're going to work with my dad."

"I know I can't believe people will actually pay money for the songs inside this binder."

"Loren you have a beautiful voice, you should join Eddie and I know you both would rock this crazy world."

"No Mel, I already told you that's not for me."

"Lately nothing is for you Loren, what will?"

"I don't know Mel. Let me start this job with your dad and then we'll see if anything is worth doing."

"See what I mean? You don't see your amazing Loren, everyone sees it but you!"

"Who sees me?"

Mel stopped at a red light. "Loren are you blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed my brother is crazy about you? He sees you walk into the room and his eyes light up? He can't stop smiling."

Loren looked away, shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing how long as he known me? And now suddenly he's drooling?"

"You know my brother is easily distracted when a beautiful girl walks his way, it's always fun for him and…" Loren stopped her. "That's the Eddie I know, selfish and so much into himself, I'm going to be all professional on this job your dad offered and will do my best not to disappoint him."

Mel smiled giving up whatever she had in mind to tell her best friend. They arrived and Mel parked in the garage closer to the guest house she was now calling her place.

Loren exited the car taking two small bags from the back seat. Mel opened the door to their place and walked back to the car to help Loren with all of the boxes in the trunk. She turned when she heard a voice coming from behind the bushes.

"Need any help?"

Loren had her back to him and rolled her eyes when she heard Eddie getting closer. "I think Mel and I can handle this."

"I will be more than happy to help."

Mel smiled and decided to stay quiet. She knew Loren wasn't a fan of her brother and wasn't about to blow any chance he had of getting on Loren's good side.

Loren quietly placed the boxes on the floor with Mel's help; Eddie picked several of them and took them into the house.

After bringing in the last of the boxes; Mel broke the silence with a question. "So I heard Loren will help your album by providing you with some of her material?"

"I wrote two songs yesterday, I still need 2 or 3 to finish my album; pops insists it has to be ready soon."

"Funny how all of those ladies you date haven't inspired you to finish your album?" Loren smirked biting her lower lip to stop herself from saying anything more.

"Funny I know." He responded. "But a couple of your love songs should convince every lady I am very romantic."

Loren let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha I'm sure they're all convinced, is there variety to your music?"

"I have a good variety; I have pop and rock in this coming album."

Mel placed some of Loren's things on the table. "Ok you two will have a chance to criticize each other when you're writing sessions begin, can we call it a night? I don't know about you two but I'm tired."

Loren nodded. "Good point; we can finish this in the morning." She turned towards Eddie. "Thanks for the help and relax, I'm going to write you a love song no girl will be able to forget."

He furrowed his eyes brows as Loren took the last small box from his hand and closed the door as he tried taking a step inside; she was too fast and slammed the door on his face, coming inches away from flattening his nose.

She bit her lower lip; this wasn't going to be too bad after all. Mel's eyes widen. "Omg Loren that was rude."

Eddie slowly opened the door as he held his nose. Mel saw him and shrugged her shoulders whispering "Sorry." He closed the door and left walking back and to find Max trying not to laugh.

"Ok that wasn't funny."

"I'm telling you son, you have to tread carefully around Loren, she needs to see the real Eddie we all love and care for."

"Yeah easy for you to say."

"A suggestion if I may?"

Eddie sat leaning back on the lounge chair. "Sure why not."

"You're going to be working with her, don't try too hard, show her who you really are."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. He remained silent; so far things weren't looking too great for him.

Max stood up. "Ok I'm calling in a night."

"Me too pops." Max turned to walk away. Eddie held his nose again and reached for his keys lying on the table. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Loren standing there.

"Coming to slam more doors to my face?"

"No I came to apologize, I'm sorry Eddie. I was just talking to Mel and what I did was uncalled for."

"Yeah no problem." He picked up his keys. "I'll be ready tomorrow by noon, I have two classes in the morning."

Eddie nodded. "There's a room in the back of the house where my dad keeps the piano and every instrument you can think off, we can work there."

"Sure, I'll see you then." She turned to walk back to Mel's place. He sighed as he made his way to his car. What happened to him? A week ago he was doing great until Loren walked into his life. He got into his car and drove away. Would Max's suggestions work for him? Only time would tell.

I know not one of my infamous endings. So what do you guys thinks? Tony will be back as well. Please kindly review.


	8. Chapter 8

The Collaboration Chapter 8

The following morning Loren had just left her first class; she found an empty seat in the hall way and began to write a few notes. Tony had been looking for her all morning and caught sight of her as she was entering the room; he stopped as soon as he reached her desk.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey what's up?"

He kneeled down to her eye level. "Ok I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Why?"

"I'm asking you to dinner tonight."

Loren stopped what she was doing and finally made eye contact with him. "I'm busy tonight."

"How busy is busy?"

"I moved and I'm also working."

"What do you mean you moved? And you're working?"

A genuine smile appeared on her face. "Max Duran offered me a job and I'm living with my best friend Mel."

Suddenly he wasn't feeling too well; the first thing Nathan had requested, had failed.  
"Wait how did all of that happen overnight?"

"Apparently my success at the carnival caught Max's eye. I'm going to be writing songs; or should I say, the songs I have written so far are up for sale."

Tony knew too well. "So can I assume Eddie is interested in some of them?"

"I have to start with someone and Max suggested Eddie and I collaborate and this way he could finish his album."

"Of course he did."

Loren put her things away. She stood up. "I'm very excited."

"And why did you move?" Tony was annoyed; he couldn't help how he felt, he knew Nathan wouldn't be happy at all.

"I'm living with Mel for the moment, if I'm going to be working with Max might as well be close enough."

"Hmmm." Was all Tony could respond? "You have to eat at one point."

"I know Tony, maybe some other day."

He didn't know why he did. But he grabbed Loren by the arm. "I think you and I will have dinner tomorrow night."

Loren pulled her arm away from his grip. "Let go of me, you're hurting me."

He realized what he was doing and let go. "Sorry, I've been very patient and my uncle wants to meet you."

Loren rubbed her arm. "I'll let you know when I'm free ok?"

She walked away leaving him standing there. He scratched his head, how on earth was he going to tell Nathan she was now closer to the Duran's then ever?

It was past noon when Loren sat in the room Eddie had suggested. She grabbed one of the guitars and as usual her fingers glided through the strings. Softly she began to sing one of her recent songs.

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

It's been so long, I forgot how to turn it

Up up up up all night long

Oh up up all night long

YOU where the hell did you come from?

You're a different different kind of fun

And I'm so used to feeling numb

Now I've got pins and needles on my tongue anticipating what's to come

Like a finger on a loaded gun

I can feel it rising temperatures inside me

Haven't felt it for a lifetime

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it…"

Loren continued with the song, she was so into it she had not noticed Eddie standing at the doorway watching her.

She finally finished, and he applauded as he headed her way. "That was amazing."

She knew she was blushing but nonchalantly stood up and walked towards the piano. "Thanks."

"Can I ask who inspired that song?"

"I can't really say."

"You sang that with so much emotion, someone or something inspired you."

"It could be anything Eddie, I'm sure you understand."

He walked a little closer towards her. "Are you sure you don't want to sing?"

"No it's not what I want." She moved a few steps away.

"Have you listened to yourself?"

"I try not to, I'm my biggest critic and I always find fault when I hear myself."

She sat and started to play with the keys of the piano. He sat next to her. "So what makes Loren Tate click?"

She continued to play the piano. "Nothing really, what you see if what you get."

"I'm usually pretty good about reading people but you I can't seem to figure you out at all, I know you sense there's an attraction beginning between you and I and yet you don't seem flattered by it."

She let out a small laugh. "Oh my God, listen to Mr. Conceited or.." She finally looked at him. "Should I say the player, the one used to getting anything he wants?"

"Really? That's the impression I give you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to play the piano. He shook his head rolling his eyes. Why bother to say anything in his defense? "Can we get started?" He asked.

She replied. "Sure."

Meanwhile Tony stopped at the Gomez residence. He was hoping no one was home, especially Nathan. But so far Tony's day had started off on the wrong side.

"Why so quiet?"

Tony rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice. "I need a few things; I'm headed back to school."

"So when do I meet Loren?"

He finally turned to acknowledge him. "OK why do you want to meet your granddaughter? You took her away from her mother which is your daughter; it's obvious you don't care for her, what's up?"

"Since when do you care what I do?"

"I just don't get why you suddenly care for her now?"

"Who said I don't care? I gave her to Sofia Tate, she was supposed to find her a home far far away from here and she didn't, my daughters won't talk to me or see me, so… I want you to have it what they obviously don't want, my fortune, but it comes with a price, you have to wed Loren and get it."

"For some reason I don't buy what you're telling me! You're hiding something Nathan. Plus I can't force Loren to do anything she doesn't want too, she's a talented songwriter, and for your information, she's working with Max Duran."

"I heard." replied an unhappy Nathan. "I don't want her anywhere near them, they get any hint she's the daughter I took from Nora and Danny, then what?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I can't promise you anything, I will try."

He walked closer to him. "I have taken very good care of you since your mom passed, you owe me everything you've accomplished, make Loren understand she belongs with you and no one else."

"I'm trying; she's feisty and not easily convinced!"

"You're getting very well compensated for doing this and I expect you to finish it, is that clear?"

Tony grabbed the folders he had come for and nodded as he exited the home.

Six weeks flew by since Loren and Eddie teamed up to work on the songs he chose for his next album. With a recording studio in his home; Max made the final preparations to have record the songs to finalize his album, that morning Eddie sat with his headphones on finishing up what he had chosen. Max was pleased to see what they had accomplished as a team.

"Looks like the collaboration between you two worked perfectly." He turned towards Loren.

She smiled. "It wasn't too bad; he's actually pretty cool to work with."

"I'm glad, Eddie has what it takes.." He looked at Loren before finishing his sentence. "Just like you too young lady."

"I'm happy writing songs, and I truly appreciate your help; I'll be working with more recording artists."

"Care to share?"

"No, not until I'm sure they will love what I have to offer to them."

Max signaled Eddie that he was done recording; He took off his headphones and placed the guitar to the side exiting the booth.

"So?" He asked. Max raised his hand to high five him. "You killed it, I'll listen to it in the morning and your next album is set, we can talk about a release date."

Eddie smiled; for those several weeks things with Loren seemed to have improved a lot; she sat next to him as they worked on a song in the piano or the guitar, she smiled a lot and the small arguments they always had before they started collaborating had come to an end. Eddie could admit they were friends, for now he thought.

Loren knew they were done and picked up her bag. "Well it was a long day and I'm tired and hungry." Before she could say another word Eddie jumped in.

"How about dinner?"

"No not today, I'm honestly wiped out."

Max padded her softly on her back. "You did a great job these past few weeks, I could say you both were a perfect team and handled everything very professional."

Loren bit her lower lip and couldn't help but to look at Eddie, she had to admit Max was right, she had just spend the most amazing weeks working with Eddie; who knew that was even possible?

Eddie wasn't given up. "Loren let's do a celebration dinner? I promise nothing fancy, we could leave right now."

She looked at him and slightly turned her attention toward Max who raised his eye brows; she felt he was telling her to go.

"Ok you win Eddie; we could go right now then, I'm famished."

He tried to hide how excited he was. "Great let me get my keys."

He walked out and Max turned towards Loren. "You both did an amazing job and it does call for a celebration!"

She agreed. "It wasn't that bad, Eddie is very talented; we did some changes to some songs I had and suddenly they were perfect."

Katy walked in. "I heard you're done working with Eddie?"

"He teased about needing my help soon." Loren smirked.

"I bet." Katy responded smiling. Eddie walked in. "OK let's go."

Loren shyly smiled and slowly turned to acknowledge both Max and Katy. "See you both later."

"Have fun! You guys earned it." Yelled Max.

They reached Eddie's car. "Anything you're in the mood for?"

"I'm so hungry it really doesn't matter."

"Great I know the perfect place." He opened the passenger door and Loren got in. Within minutes they were on their way.

They drove a few miles and Eddie stopped at the smallest restaurant. "I hope you like Mexican food?"

"Of course I love it." She jumped out of the car.

He loved watching Loren smile. They went inside and were seated at a corner booth. "They're famous for their sopes."

"I love those, my grandmother use to make them."

He smiled. "Really? I always have to explain to everyone what they are."

The waiter stopped at their table to ask if they wanted something to drink; Eddie asked for a beer and Loren ordered a mojito.

Within a few minutes the waiter brought their drinks and took their order. She smiled when she heard Eddie order two sope dinners.

"Are you sure that's what I wanted?"

"You just said your grandmother use to make them for you; that was a clue to order that dish."

She smiled; lately she did that a lot. "I'm going to ask for a spicy salsa."

"Wow first girl I…" He stopped himself, Loren noticed. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh come on Eddie, spill it."

"I was going to say first girl I'm out on a date with that actually wants something spicy."

Loren tried not to laugh. "So this is a date?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Two people out to dinner; I'd say yes it's a date."

"Hmmm sounds like I'm finally cashing in on my prize from the carnival."

"You can't be serious?"

She smiled and took a sip from her drink. "Why?"

"That carnival prize is supposed to be a formal dinner, this doesn't count!"

"You're really weird Eddie Duran."

"Oh so now I'm weird."

The waiter finally brought their dinner plates and they ate and enjoyed every bite. They chatted and laughed. They were genuinely having a great time. Eddie was content; this whole collaboration was the best idea his dad ever had. Maybe just maybe Loren was finally giving him a chance.

After a few hours and a flan dessert they shared; Eddie dropped Loren off at Mel's. "I had a great time Loren."

"Thanks; I did as well."

He opened the door and she exited. For a moment things were silent between them. Since when was he so quiet in front of any girl?

"So I'm looking forward to our real dinner date."

"Sure." She couldn't stop smiling and started her way towards the back of the Duran's mansion and he drove off. She was looking for her keys when she felt someone grab her by the waist and pulled her to the side of the bushes. Loren's eyes widen when she realized who it was. "Tony what are you doing here? You scared me."

"You sure? I'm here to give you a warning."

Loren's eyes furrowed. What on earth did that mean? "What? What kind of warning?"

"Stay away from Eddie and anything close to him, if you care for this family you'll do as you're told!"

Loren tried him pushing away. "Let go of me."

"You don't think I'm serious?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You and I will talk in school tomorrow and not a word to anyone about this!"

"Tony you can't tell me what to do!"

Again he did the unthinkable, pushing Loren to the floor. She fell hitting the ground hard. "Is this proof enough?"

He walked away as she tried to get up. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly opened the door to get inside.

Mel was getting out of the shower as Loren was walking in, holding her side and limping. "Hey I heard you went to have dinner with my brother?" She noticed Loren was crying. "Hey Lo you ok?"

Chapter ends here…so will Loren tell Mel what happened? What are Tony's plans? Kindly review.

Heartbeat song credit: The amazing Kelly Clarkson


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for taking the time to review! I truly appreciate every one of them! Hugs to all!

The Threat Chapter 9

Loren walked slowly sitting in the nearest chair. Mel practically ran towards her. "What happened?"

"I'm so clumsy I fell."

"How?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mel hugged her. "Does this mean you had such a great time with my brother you weren't paying attention?"

Loren softly smiled. "I'm just clumsy Mel, I'm going to shower."

She went into the bathroom and leaned on the door, allowing the tears to fall. She felt confused, why was Tony behaving like this? This was the second time he harassed her to the point of hurting her physically.

The following day Loren sat in the lunchroom, the pain on her side reminded her of the fall she had the previous night caused by Tony; he suddenly appeared.

Loren glared at him, the familiar surroundings from the area eased her tension slightly, and he wouldn't dare try and hurt her again, so she thought, her heart racing as he stood before her.

"What do you want?" She asked making eye contact with him.

"It's very simple, and you know what? I'll going to be honest with you, I'm going to be 25 this year and I'm going to inherit my Uncle's fortune."

"So?" She wasn't sure where this was going. Tony continued to talk not paying attention to the looks Loren was shooting his way. "So in order to inherit his millions I have to find a bride."

"You're kidding, and why would I care?"

"Why would I be kidding? I've told my uncle I found one."

He looked at her and Loren realized where he was going with this.

"You're crazy; I have no intentions of getting married, at least not yet."

"Too late; I told my uncle you're my girl and that's the reason he wants to meet you."

Loren tried to get up, but Tony was quicker. He grabbed her arm pulling her down again. "You have no choice."

"Let go of me, you're hurting me!" Loren tried to loosen from his grip. He held her tighter.

"You need to think about it this very carefully, I'm not losing that fortune, you're the one I chose and one more thing, Eddie Duran is out of the picture."

"I'm not crazy to go through this with you or go along with this lie, find yourself another girl and stop threatening me!"

"No no, I already told my uncle you're the one I've been dating, if he finds out I'm lying, well I lose it all, you Loren dear have no choice, and if you continue with this attitude, there are consequences, remember that!"

"I don't care; I'm not getting into this mess with you!"

"If you refuse, the Duran's may encounter an accident."

Loren couldn't believe what she was hearing; she gasped for air, and felt nauseas. "What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said, do as I say and the Duran's will be fine, otherwise a sudden accident can, you know, a BOOM can suddenly happen when you least expect it."

Loren felt numb, confused. "I'm going to be sick."

Tony let out a sarcastic laugh. "Go ahead, I have to go, I'll let you know when we're meeting my uncle."

He stood up and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Bye babe."

She walked into the ladies room feeling sick. She was perspiring. One of the girls saw her and asked. "You ok Loren?"

She nodded, she couldn't even respond.

Meanwhile Eddie celebrated; his next album was getting prepped to be released. Max noticed the excitement hovering over his son.

"I'm confused, are you happy for the album or something else?"

"I'm glad this part of my job is complete and I don't have to worry about another album for a while."

"You know as soon as we get the ok, you will start to tour certain cities?"

"I know but not planning anything just yet."

Max smiled. "Hmmm is this because of a certain young lady we've spend several weeks with?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm really excited about it."

"You do realize she will be working with other artists? You won't see much of her."

"She lives here and I happen to love my family and you know Pops, I'll show up to say hello." He winked.

"Ahhh yes, of course you will."

Katy walked in with a tray of snacks. "Ok you two, a little something to tie you down until dinner is ready."

"Is Aunt Nora cooking today?"

"No she's having one of her migraines and I told her to stay in her room."

"She's been getting those more often." Katy sat by her husband. "I know honey; Nora hasn't been the same since her daughter was taken away."

Eddie was about to take a bite of his apple. "What ever happened to her?"

Katy sighed. "I don't know honey; we never knew where she was taken."

"Your dad never said anything?"

"He's not my dad, the day he took Nora's daughter he stopped being our father, and only monsters do what he did."

Eddie got up and walked towards his mom. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"Imagine my poor sister; she's been hurting since that day."

"Any clues where she could be?"

Max interrupted before Katy could say anything. "I hired the best P.I's to try and locate the baby, but Nathan had a lot of influence, the police couldn't do a thing."

"I'm sorry this family has that mess to deal with." Mel walked in with a few bags. "Speaking of messes I don't know what's with Loren today."

Eddie swiveled his attention towards his sister. "Why what's wrong?" He stood up and headed her way. Mel continued.

"Last night after she had dinner with you, she came in limping, she said she fell, and today at school I saw her in the bathroom feeling sick."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?"

"I did but Loren is a tough cookie, she won't say and she'll never ask for help."

"Is she home?"

"No she got a call from some manager; she was going to meet with him about her songs."

"She might be overwhelmed with everything she has going, she'll be working with other artists that have shown interest in her work." Max stated.

Eddie walked towards the front of the house, hearing Mel say that she wasn't feeling had him feeling uneasy.

Loren sat in the office of one of the most prominent managers that worked with Carrie Underwood and Demi Lovato apparently they wanted to make arrangements to have some of Loren's songs included in their future albums, she had remembered every tip Max had given her on how to deal with anyone wanting to work with her and her songs. She was very professional during their meeting.

After a few hours she left, arriving at her home close to 9 that evening. She was jittery about walking through the long walk way wondering if Tony would once again make an appearance. She jumped at the sound of her name. "Loren."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry, wanted to make sure you made it home."

She smiled, first time today she was actually genuine about it. "Thanks."

"Listen Mel said you weren't feeling well, anything I can do?"  
"No I'm better, I was at a meeting with Lancrose and it went pretty well."

"Wow that's LA's biggest management team."

"I know it was exciting to tour the place and meet Carrie and Demi."

"You're going to get pretty famous working with those ladies."

Eddie didn't know what hit him the moment he layed eyes on Loren, she had taken over his heart and every inch of his being, he inched closer. "I'm glad you're home and feeling better."

Loren busied herself going through her purse to get her keys; she could feel Eddie standing a few inches away. "I am thanks." She found her keys and as she placed the bag on the chair her sleeve moved up, Eddie caught site of the bruise in her arm. "What happened?"

A long sigh escaped her lips; she remembered how much it hurt when Tony grabbed her arm and held it pretty tight.

"I'm been very clumsy lately."

"So I heard, you fell last night after I dropped you off?"

"See what I mean? At my age, what am I? 5?"

"You have to be careful, that bruise looks pretty nasty."

She pulled the sleeve down and noticed Eddie was a lot closer. "Are you sure you're ok?" His looked intensely into her eyes and down to her lips.

"I am." He didn't know how or why it happened but he slowly leaned in, he made eye contact and finally kissed her, she closed her eyes allowing the sweet kiss to continue, her heart raced as she felt Eddie's hands pulling her closer to him, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop him and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She slowly pulled away slowly opening her eyes and looking into his.

"I have to go inside."

"You're fighting this Loren."

"I had a long day Eddie." She slightly downcast her eyes; she could feel he was still pretty close.

"Thanks for checking on me."

"The moment we started to work together, you have to admit we connected immediately."

Loren sighed. "I know." She kept her eyes away from his.

"I can't and won't hide how I feel Loren, I want this! I know you know that. I want all of it, I know it sounds crazy, I want the long walks, the pointless bickering, the late night phones calls and the good morning texts."

She finally made eye contact with him. But that didn't stop him. "I want the cute pictures we'll keep in our phones, I want to hold your hand, I want the fights and making up afterwards, I want to joke with you and see you smile, I want to be that type of couple that's always together and everyone wonders why we're still together after all these months and years! I want it all Loren and I want it with you."

"Eddie."

"I know you want this too."

She placed her hands on his chest and slightly smiled. "That's so sweet." Closing her eyes once more and this time she kissed him.

He took a few steps away, and they stood in front of each other with their foreheads touching. "How about dinner Sunday? I have several things to do through Saturday but I'm free Sunday."

She pulled away and finally had the keys in her hand. "That will be great."

He tried so hard to keep a straight face. "I'll call you with the time Sunday morning."

"Sure, good night Eddie."

He waved and walked away. Loren walked into the house and placed her hand on her chest, trying to breathe; she could feel her heart beating faster than usual. She touched her lips finally realizing they had shared several amazing kisses.

Meanwhile…..

Nathan had just poured cognac and took a sip walking towards one of the many rooms that were now vacant and dark; he was alone again in that huge mansion. It had been a little over 20 years since his daughters Katy and Nora walked out of that place and away from him. He was deep in thought when his phone rang.

"Hello Tony, I hope you have good news?"

He placed his glass on the nearby table and heard Tony giving him details of what he accomplished with Loren.

"I hope to meet her soon then."

He smiled as he hit the end button. A voice startled him. "Nathan I haven't heard from you."

Enraged he faced the person standing behind him. "I told you I'm getting everything ready!"

"My My what a temper we have."

"I've told you never to come here!"

She smiled. "Looks like I just did, you're taking too long to get everything I need done! I'm ready to go to the police and the newspapers with what I have!"

"You can't scare me with any threat, have you forgotten who I am?"

"Of course not, but I'm the one holding all the cards, I'm the one that can bring you down Nathan Gomez, I have proof of every single thing you've done and it will take one call to ruin you and your name."

"Don't you dare cross me! I'm getting g everything ready to comply with your request."

"Perfect." She sat down. "So tell me how my plan is working?"

Chapter ends here. Any idea who this woman is? Or what she has against the great Nathan Gomez? Should I go on? Kindly review! Hugs!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the kind reviews, to the guest that asked if Eddie and Loren were cousins, that was cleared up at the beginning. Max was a widow with 3 year old Eddie when he married Katy, so he's not blood related to Loren at all. Later Max and Katy had Melissa, she is Loren's cousin.

We made a deal Chapter 10

Nathan glared at the woman standing in front of him. "You know what's going on! You've called every day for the past several months!"

"Don't get upset Nathan, this was your idea remember?"

"I gave her to your mom, she had someone ready to raise Loren, a family, until she decided to keep her and pass her as your child."

"I told her from the beginning I wasn't happy with her choice! I never wanted a kid, but she gave me no other alternative. And now I want what is rightfully mine."

"Yours? How is my fortune yours?"

"The day you took Loren from your daughter, it became my problem so I'm entitled to your money Mr. Gomez, and don't you dare cross me, I have evidence to send you to prison for life, I have every nasty thing you've ever done in this town, my mom kept very good records, just in case you thought of blaming her for all of this huge mess! And I'm not afraid of using any of it; we made a deal remember?"

There was noise coming from the front part of the house. Nathan walked towards the noise of the keys opening the door; he arched his eyebrow when he saw Tony walking his way. "We just spoke on the phone, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to…" He stopped when he saw the lady standing a few feet away from Nathan. "Oh you have company?"

Nathan growled turning to acknowledge the woman. "The great Lena Tate."

She smiled. "So this is your nephew? Pleased to meet you."

She extended her hand towards him. He barely touched it, slowly removing it. "You're Loren's mom?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am."

He turned towards Nathan. "Could we talk privately?"

Lean interrupted. "No need for privacy, I'm sure whatever you have to say to Nathan you can say it in front of me."

Tony looked at Nathan. "Why is Loren's mom here?"

She walked towards him with a smirk on her face. "You see Nathan is trying to get my daughter back into my life."

"I was told you ran out on her." He narrowed his eyes at this woman standing in front of him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Your Uncle and I have somewhat of an arrangement going on." She narrowed her eyes towards the heavy set man standing a few feet away. "You mean you're the woman that's blackmailing me?"

Lena let out a loud sarcastic laugh. "If that's what you're calling it, but be careful my dear Nathan, blackmail is such a huge word."

He turned his back to Lena and faced Tony. "So why are you here?"

"I forgot to tell you I think I finally convinced Loren I'm serious about marrying her, I'm think I'm going to need a ring."

"You think? That doesn't sound too convincing."

"I'm slowly getting there; I had to get a little tough to make sure she believed me."

Lena stepped forward. "Did you lay a finger on her?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No just a few pushes to let her know I was serious!"

Lena walked towards Nathan. "I was raised in a family where my so called father always hit my mother; I will not stand for that."

"This coming from the woman who walked out on her daughter? You have nothing to say in how we get this to work, Loren is stubborn, and she has to take Tony seriously." Nathan retorted.

Lena walked to the bar to get a drink. "Loren is your granddaughter Nathan! She was never difficult, she always did as told."

Tony walked to where she was to get himself a drink. "Well Loren isn't that little girl you raised, she's a grown 21 year old, who's befriended her own family without knowing, she's living with her cousin Melissa and Uncle Max hired her."

"For what?"

"She's a songwriter and sells what she writes."

Lean smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Ugh that's my mother's fault, she taught her to play both the piano and guitar, and I guess writing songs and singing came natural to her."

"Whatever it is she's doing, she's very good at it, now she's got Eddie wrapped around her finger and falling for her, isn't he her cousin?"

"Technically he's not." Nathan responded.

Both Tony and Lena turned towards him. Lena smiled. "He's the son of Max and his first wife, then.." She glared back towards Nathan. "She took the one thing I ever wanted in life."

"You weren't very good at it because evidently he fell in love with my daughter Katherine." He flashed a cynical smile.

That only reminded Lena of her past. Her cheeks turning a deep shade of red, she grabbed her bag. "I will be in touch."

She tucked her hair deep inside the snapback she wore and walked towards the door, and turned towards Tony. "Don't let me catch you laying another finger on Loren again."

She walked out slamming the door behind her. Tony turned towards Nathan. "So now she's calling the shots? "

"She's the least of your problems; you need to convince Loren that she's going to marry you."

Tony sat down still holding the drink he had previously poured. "So what does she have to do with your fortune?"

"That's none of your business, you have a job to do and you're going to finish what you will be paid for."

Tony sat crossing his leg. "So Uncle Nathan." He smirked. "How can I get something done to make sure Loren knows I'm not kidding?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her if she doesn't comply with my request, a little.." He fixated his eyes on Nathan. "You know accident may occur."

Nathan laughed. "Hmmmm a tactic to let her see we're serious? "

"She's pretty stubborn and leaves me no choice."

"What do you need?" He asked as he walked towards the window overlooking his property.

"I don't know anything to make her see she needs to listen to what I'm saying."

Nathan looked at him. "You said Eddie is involved?"

"I can tell he's attracted to her, and she seems to be heading that way."

Nathan smiled. "She's exactly like her mother, I couldn't get Nora to understand that man she married wasn't a good match, but she insisted."

"He's back with her, you know that right?"

"I heard Max got the best P.I available to search for him."

Nathan leaned on his chair taking the last drink from his glass. "That's the least of my problems; I have to get Lena off my back."

"How much is she expecting you to give her?"

He slowly narrowed his look towards Tony. "That's not for you to know."

"I'm asking because you promise me a fortune."

"Don't start with me, I know what I said, we made a deal and that should suffice."

Tony stood up. "Yeah that's fine, work on that request I asked and let me know what we're doing."

He started to head towards the door and Nathan stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"One more thing."

Tony rolled his eyes, wondering what now? He faced him. "What?"

"Don't touch Loren again; I don't need Lena having more issues against me."

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded walking away. "Yeah right."

It was Sunday and Loren was looking in the full length mirror on the wall of the bathroom. She wasn't convinced if the top and Capri leggings she was wearing would do for dinner with Eddie.

Mel walked in and smiled. "You look amazing Lo."

She turned around making sure. "I don't know if it's Sunday dinner apparel."

"I'm sure it's not fancy place, he would have mentioned it."

Loren smiled. "I guess."

Mel sat on the edge of Loren's bed. "So does this mean you and my brother are..you know?"

"No Mel it's not."

"So the kiss you guys shared.." Mel widens her eyes and stopped. Loren turned towards her. "You were watching us?"

"Ugh Loren, it was an accident, I had stepped out to throw the trash and you guys were already standing by the door when I was walking back, and I hid behind the bushes."

"You're always doing that Mel."

"No I swear it just happened."

Loren walked towards the closet. Mel followed suit. "Lo what my brother told you was too cute, he's serious you know, he's not kidding."

"I know he's serious."

Mel screeched. "I know the kisses you guys shared convinced you right?"

"Ok I'm getting ready to leave." Loren grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"I swear I wasn't spying on you guys."

Loren opened the door, Eddie was about to knock. "Hey beautiful you're ready?"

She smiled. "I am." She turned towards her best friend. "Does this mean you're not following us?"

Mel sighed. "No Loren, have fun!"

She closed the door as Eddie placed his hand in Loren's back guiding her towards his car. "What was that about?"

"Your sister is nosey."

He stopped as they reached his car. "What's Mel up too?"

"Let's just say she's into everything she shouldn't."

He smiled as she opened the car door and let Loren in. They drove away. Eddie stopped at a small restaurant situated outside the city limits. As he stopped the car Loren slowly turned towards him. "Where are we?"

He arched his eyes. "This is owned by the lady who was my mom's nanny and mine as well."

Loren giggled. "I can't picture you little with a nanny."

"I was and let me tell you I was very cute."

She blushed. "Oh I'm sure you were, so what type of restaurant is it?"

He exited the car, walking over to her side and opened the door. Loren was still suspicious as to why they were there.

He held her hand as they made their way to the door, once inside Eddie smiled as he saw the most adorable older lady coming his way.

"Eduardo mi nino." (Eddie my boy)

She had to get on her tippy toes to reach him as she hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Great to see you too nana."

She smiled and turned towards Loren. "This must be someone special?"

He turned to acknowledge Loren. "Lupita this is Loren."

She turned her attention towards Loren. "You're so beautiful, you remind me of my Norita, and she was my precious girl." Then she smiled and turned towards Eddie. "I was Katy's nanny as well and then I was Eddie's nanny too."

Loren smiled. "I heard, thank you, you're so sweet."

She held both their hands and walked them to a table. "What can I get you both?"

Eddie knew deep down he wanted to impress Loren, he remembered how much she enjoyed the sopes and that was Lupita's specialty.

"Loren loves sopes and I know you make the best."

"I hand make them to order. I will be back with a good variety."

She walked away and Loren turned towards Eddie. "I could eat those every day."

"Wait until you try these, you'll never want anything else."

"So she retired from the nanny job?" Loren grabbed one of the menus on the table. "I love saving these."

Eddie smiled. "She was over 75 when she stopped working for my mom and aunt Nora, so they helped her open this place, she loves cooking."

Lupita walked back into the kitchen, her daughter Mia was sitting in the nearby table going over her list of patients.

"Mia you'll never guess who's here?"

"I'm sure it's someone you love, I can see how happy you are."

"It's Norita's nephew with a beautiful girl."

"Really." She got up placing her tablet on the table. Lupita was happy and kept talking. "She looks so much like Nora."

Mia walked to the small window that overlooked the restaurant. "You're right mama, she does."

"Eddie seems very happy." Lupita assured her.

"He's finally settling down? I haven't seen a picture of him with a different girl each week."

"When love strikes we all change, and Eduardito is doing that."

Mia sat back down. "You're making sopes?"

"Yes Eduardito requested them; his girl loves them."

Mia smiled as her mom rushed to prepare them. Mia looked back out the window and remembered that night Nora gave birth to that baby girl her dad gave away, something that haunted her since then.

Within the hour Lupita was placing a platter full of sopes in front of Loren and Eddie. "These are a little spicy and these aren't."

Mia arrived with a platter of rice and beans. Eddie saw her and got up to acknowledge with a hug and introduced Loren to her as well. Both ladies left and Eddie and Loren enjoyed their meal.

Loren took the last bite of her sope. "These taste just like my grandmother's."

"Really? I never thought no one could duplicate Lupita's recipes."

"They're amazing though, it was so sweet of you to do this Eddie."

Eddie stood up from the table and reached for Loren's hand. He guided her through the small restaurant and opened the door that lead to the small terrace. It had a beautiful view overlooking most of Los Angeles. Loren stood on her tippy toes to get a better view. "This is beautiful, I had no idea this place was on a hill."

"I knew you'd love it." He walked closer to her from behind. The cologne he wore was Loren's favorite and it suited him perfectly; she could feel her heart racing as he slowly got her attention.

"I want to see you exclusively."

She didn't want to look him in the eyes. "I thought we were doing that already?"

"You know what I mean?"

"I think you're rushing this Eddie, you need to make sure this is what you want?"

"I know what I want, I want you Loren, by my side, and if you can't see how much you mean to me? I haven't been doing a great job of showing it, plus I haven't been out with anyone else in a long time."

She slightly downcast her look biting her lower lip. "You haven't made the gossip news lately."

"And they won't." He held her chin, looking deeply into her hazel eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her; Loren carefully held his face as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

A slight knock on the door pulled them apart. Lupita rushed in with a paper in her hand, she gave it to Eddie. "What is it?" He asked as he opened it.

"Someone left it on your table." replied a nervous Lupita. Loren's eyes widen when she saw the word BOOM written all over the paper.

Sorry guys! Chapter ends here. We know who's behind that! How far will Tony go? How will this affect Loren? Remember I'm pro-leddie so I don't want you doubting that part, but drama is so much fun! Kindly review and remember I luv you guys! Mari

I don't know if you've read Tia's fanfic "Meant to be" her name on this site is fallingxforwardx. Please read it, you won't be sorry, that would have been the perfect story for HH. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Ladies ( Twisted Melody, Kathryn L. Malone, Eddie's girl, Norma, Holly AND Nicole) for taking the time to review, Love you guys for taking a moment of your time to do so, this helps me so much, I will finish this story but I'm not rushing, enjoy this chapter and remember I'm pro-leddie.

Loren's choice Chapter 11

Eddie spoke with Lupita trying to figure out where this paper came from. Loren stood, she felt glued to the floor, still trying to breath and remain calm, she didn't want Eddie to know she knew what that meant, her worst fear coming true and Tony was behind it.

He turned towards Loren. "Let me call the local sheriff."

She held him by the arm. "No, I'm sure it's a prank."

Lupita spoke again. "I saw a young boy come in and place it on your table, when I went after him I couldn't find him."

"I just don't like the type of joke they're trying to playing with, maybe they're trying to scare us?"

Lupita held his arm as well. "Take Lorenita home and let Mr. Max know about this paper."

He smiled. "I will Lupita, thank you for the amazing dinner."

"You know you're welcome here anytime." She turned her attention towards Loren. "And you young lady, you are always welcomed."

Loren tried very hard to hide how she was feeling. "Thank you Lupita, I will."

Eddie hugged Lupita and placed a kiss on her cheek, Loren smiled hugging her as well. Eddie held her hand and they exited the place. He opened the door for Loren and drove away.

After a few minute Eddie noticed Loren was very quiet. "You ok?"

She tried to dismiss what had happened at Lupita's. "I hate it when people do stupid things."

"You mean the paper with the word BOOM on it? I'm still trying to figure out who knew we were there; I didn't tell anyone where I was headed."

She remained quiet looking out the window; Eddie held her hand and softly squeezed it. "Loren it's ok, I don't want you to worry about this, it's the business and things like this tend to happen."

She sighed. "I know it's scary, the thought of someone wanting to hurt you."

"Hey beautiful, no one is getting hurt."

He made a stop by a lake before entering the city limits. He helped Loren out of the car. "Eddie don't you think we should get home?"  
"We will, I'm having such a great time, I really don't want it to end."

Loren took a deep breath. "I had an amazing time."

They reached the small bridge that surrounded the lake. He approached her as she walked ahead of him and he walked closer to her. "You honestly had fun?" He needed to know, she meant everything to him and knowing she was happy was enough for him.

She finally looked him in the eyes. It was easy getting lost looking in his beautiful chocolate colored eyes. They said so much, she remembered the first time they met; she was going to help Mel with a homework assignment and arrived just on time. She remembers she heard him rehearsing in the nearby room. He was playing a song in the piano when Mel held her hand and they walked towards Eddie. She knew who Mel's brother was, she couldn't wait to meet him and finally they were introduced. Loren remembers he gave her a quick glance but it was all she needed to notice those amazing eyes. She was lost in thought and it took Eddie several minutes to bring her back to reality.

"Loren you ok?"

She smiled. "I am, sorry."

He held her hand and they sat at a nearby bench. "We were interrupted earlier."

She knew where this was going, she also knew Tony wasn't far behind, he had threatened her with hurting Eddie or his family if she insisted on pursuing something more with him, and now he sat there discussing the subject she wanted so much to avoid. She got up and walked a few steps away.

"Loren I think I've made it very clear how I feel about you."

She wanted so much to tell him what was going on, but the thought of what Tony's uncle could do to Eddie or maybe his family so she decided to stay quiet, it was the safest thing to do for now.

She finally looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Are you serious, you know how I feel?"

She stood overlooking the lake; he walked behind her and held her by the waist. "I love you Loren."

She stood quiet for a moment and slowly turned around to face him. "What did you say?"

"What I should have said weeks ago, I'm so in love with you every part of me hurts, look at me, I'm a mess, but I need you to know I love you."

Loren's eyes filled with tears, she stood there silent. He didn't wait for her to say anything and all he wanted to do was kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing the kiss to deepen, they both pulled back to catch their breaths.

"Loren someday when the pages of my life end, I want everyone to read and understand that you'll be one of its most beautiful chapters in my lifetime, that you're the only woman that found a place in my heart." She looked him in the eyes and finally admitted. "I love you too Eddie."

He smiled and there wasn't much to say, he held Loren and couldn't stop himself from kissing her again.

Meanwhile…

Mel was finishing her homework; she heard noise at the door and walked over to investigate. She noticed a piece of paper underneath the door. She picked it up and opened it; she narrowed her eyes when she saw the word BOOM written on it.

She took a few steps away, scratching her head as she tried to figure out what that meant. Loren walked in and Mel noticed she was smiling; she placed the paper on the table and walked towards her best friend.

"So am I nosey if I ask what has you smiling from ear to ear?"

Loren smiled. "I don't know yet."

"So where did my amazing brother take you?"

Her smile grew. "This cute little restaurant outside of L.A."

"Omg that's Lupita's place!"

"Yes that's exactly where we went."

"She was my mom and aunt Katy's nanny."

"So I heard."

"She also took care of all of us."

"She's a very sweet lady."

"I'm sure she loved you Lo, she has this gift and knows what's going on with people, and she's truly amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes she was with my Aunt Nora when she had the baby."

Loren turned to look at her. "The baby taken from her?"

"Yes, she felt guilty and blamed herself for losing the baby."

"Why?"

"My so called grandfather took the baby from Lupita and we never saw Bella."

"Omg that's a beautiful name."

Mel took a deep breath and changed the subject. "So tell me did you have fun?"

"Yes..it was an amazing evening."

"Omg I can see you're blushing there was definitely kissing!"

"Ugh Mel, don't start! I had a great time." She noticed the paper on the table. "What's this?"

"I don't know some practical joke."

Loren picked up the paper and when she saw the word she dropped it, suddenly her phone buzzed. Mel turned the TV on.

"We have to catch up on our shows Lo."

Loren took her phone out of her purse. "We have to talk." It was Tony, she responded. "Why are you doing this?"

"We'll talk tomorrow at school, don't you dare ignore me, as you can see I'm not joking."

Loren closed her phone. She couldn't let Mel know how scared and worried she was. "Sure Mel, what have we missed so far?"

Eddie made a quick stop at his dad's, making sure Katy was nowhere around and told him what happened at Lupita's, he promised Eddie he would have Pete, his P.I look into the matter.

The following day Loren got up early and left for school. Eddie had meetings all morning, she arrived at school and walked into the lunchroom, she scanned the room and no sign of Tony. She waited and it was time for her first class, after it ended she walked towards the lunchroom, and before she could walk any further Tony grabbed her by the arm.

"So I see I need to convince you."

"Of what?" She tried loosening from his grip.

"You didn't think I'd know about you going out with Eddie yesterday?"

"You're spying on me?"

"I know what you're doing every minute of the day Loren Tate."

She let out a heavy sigh. "What's with the BOOM notes? What are you trying to do?"

Exactly what it means, if you insist on seeing Eddie then he might you know, suddenly go BOOM in his car or his Condo, it could happen anywhere."

Loren's eyes filled with tears. "I love him Tony."

Tony did a puppy eye face. "Awww that's so sweet and I can assume he loves you too?"

"Yes, we're in love."

"Ok then, you're going to tell him it's over."

"What!"

"We're going to my Uncle's home Wednesday night and introducing you as my fiancée."

"You can't be serious?"

"Try me Loren; I swear your dear Eddie will not make it to the weekend if you insist on going through with this fiasco."

Loren sat holding her face with her hands. "I'm going break Eddie's heart, how can you do this to me?" Tears appearing in her eyes.

"I think it's better you break his heart and not his body, you know it might go Boom all over the place."

"How can you be so evil?"

"No it's not that, I swear I'm a nice guy, but that money my Uncle promised me is a fortune that I'm not willing to lose anytime soon, and you my dear will walk down the aisle to make sure I get every single dime."

Loren got up and straighten her top and pulled her hair to the side, she took a mirror out of her purse and dabbed her eyes.

"I have no choice, do I?"

"If you love Eddie like you said you do then no you don't have a choice."

"Why me? I'm no one special, I haven't had a family, the only person that loved me was my grandmother and she's no longer here, I thought I'd never have love in my life; I never knew it was possible until Eddie came into my life."

"If you're trying to change my mind with all of your goo goo love stories then forget it."

"I'm sure you haven't any idea of what love means? I told you I'm in love with Eddie."

He laughed sitting in a nearby chair. "Come on, be honest, you've loved him all of your life."

Loren sat quietly sobbing. "Please go away, I have a class in a few hours and I need to be alone."

He nonchalantly got up and walked towards where Loren was sitting, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Well my dear fiancée, I'll see you this Wednesday."

He walked away and she sat there sobbing quietly. How was she going to do this? Wednesday was two days away. How was she going to avoid Eddie? She was sure Tony would keep his promise.

The following day Loren kept busy at Lancrose, she was having meetings with several known artists who would be using some of her songs in their soon to be released Albums. She purposely took her time, to avoid running into Eddie at home. Finally it was Wednesday, Loren left early again to avoid running into anyone, especially Eddie.

Meanwhile…

Eddie got up early, there were more meetings that morning and the only thought was contacting her, the woman of his dreams and knew he had to see her, he failed after several attempts to contact her, where was she? It was noon and he had been texting Loren all morning; she wasn't responding, after a few meetings he stopped by his parent's home.

"Hi Honey."

"Hey mom, how's everyone?"

"We're ok, is your dad on his way?"

"I guess he had several meetings, as soon as I was done I left."

"Well I'm sure it's going to be a long evening for me." She added.  
She noticed Eddie was distracted. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get a hold of Loren."

"I know I heard her talking to your dad pretty early this morning about some meetings she had all day today."

He looked at his watch. "I guess that's why she hasn't responded to my messages."

Katy walked towards him. She caressed his face placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I've been busy with dad in meetings, I saw Loren on Sunday, and we had a great time." He looked at Katy. "Mom I told her I love her."

Katy's smile grew. "Finally?"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, that young lady hooked you the night at the carnival, I'm so happy for you."

She hugged him. She pulled away and looked at him again. "And does she love you?"

He smiled. "She does."

"It's a beautiful feeling, once you have it, grab it and hold it tight."

"I'm not letting go mom, she means the world to me, and she is my everything."

Katy smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Mel walked in. "Hey big bro, finally get to see you."

"Hey have you heard from Loren?"

"Nah she had early classes this morning then she had some meetings at Lancrose."

"Thought that was yesterday?"

"Dad is keeping her busy, I haven't seen much of her since Sunday."  
"Really? Ok then…" He kissed his mom and waved at Mel. "See you both later!"

He ran towards the door. Mel looked back at her mom. "What's with lover boy?"

Katy giggled. "Exactly he's a man in love."

Mel shook her head and headed towards the fridge. "Whatever.."

Loren sat outside the office building of Lancrose. She was afraid to head home. How could she tell Eddie about Tony? She was sure Tony would come through with his promise to hurt him. This was supposed to be the happiest moments of her life and felt miserable, she could feel her heart breaking at the thought of hurting Eddie and how could she fix this mess created by that horrible Tony?

She was heading to the car. A screeching sound made her jump, she turned, her heart dropped as she spotted Tony walking her way. "You didn't forget we're meeting my uncle tonight?"

"I'm not ready for this; can't you postpone it for another day?"

He exited the car and walked towards her. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because I can't fake this outrageous engagement you're lying to your Uncle about."

"You just go along with my plan, and leave the rest to me." He took something out of his pocket. "By the way, this is your ring; we have to make sure my Uncle sees you wearing it."

Loren's heart was spiraling downward. How and why was this even happening? Suddenly a familiar voice called out to her. She turned to see Eddie walking towards them; she could see he was confused because Tony was holding her hand.

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you babe." He looked at Tony who was still holding Loren's hand. Tony smiled. "Well glad you're here to witness this special occasion."

Eddie was confused and looked at Loren for some type of explanation, she downcast her look. She knew she was going to break his heart, she could feel Eddie's pain piercing through her body.

He finally asked. "What's going on?"

Tony gloated; he waited for this moment and was pleased it finally happening. "Loren and I are engaged."

Eddie's body language said it all. "What! You're joking?"

"Sorry Eddie." He smirked as he made sure he made eye contact with him. "I just asked and she said yes."

Eddie's breathing became shallow. "Loren what the hell is going on?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Eddie."

There was so much pain in his eyes, Tony's smile grew. "This was her choice; she wasn't forced or pressured at all." He looked at her. "Tell him sweetheart, your choice alone."

He looked at Loren, Tony was still holding her hand and he could see the ring on her finger, he turned and walked away, rushing to get back to his car. He drove away as fast as he could.

Tony arched his eyebrows. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She froze, her throat tightening, and wasn't able to move, realizing how much she hurt Eddie. If only he knew she was saving his life and at that moment her own was crashing out of control.

Sorry guys! Chapter ends here! And before you start yelling, I'm pro-Leddie but this story has to run its course! Kindly review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all that have continued to review, I truly appreciate it very much!

Not yet chapter 12

Tony drove Loren home, telling her to change, she quietly entered through the side of the Duran's mansion, hoping not to be seen by anyone, and quickly changed and left with Tony in his car.

They arrived at Nathan's mansion. Tony parked and walked over to open Loren's door and helped her out. He offered his hand, that's something Loren didn't want to do, hold his hand but she had no choice and he wasn't giving up.

"You're supposed to smile and be happy when I introduce you to my Uncle, if he notices you're unhappy, he will disinherit me and your sweet Eddie Duran and his family will pay the price! Am I clear?"

She placed her hand unto his. "Yes you are!"

They walked in and found Nathan in the family room listening to opera music. Tony knocked hard on the door and Nathan turned around, he stood up and lowered the volume, when he saw Loren walking in with Tony, he smiled.

"This must be the girl you've been talking about?"

Tony smiled and acknowledged him. "Yes Uncle Nathan, this is my beautiful fiancée Loren Tate."

Nathan watched her closely, he smiled and locked eyes with her, she resembled his daughter Nora so much, this was the baby he took from her arms and gave to Sofia that night 21 years ago.

"You're as beautiful as Tony described you."

Loren forced a smile. "Thank you sir."

"No I won't accept sir, you call me Uncle Nathan, from what I hear, we will be family very soon."

Nathan walked them into the large dining room and rang the bell to have dinner served.

Hours later, Tony dropped Loren off and she walked quietly into the home she shared with Mel, she had to get out of there, she couldn't stay there any longer. She walked into her room and took what little she owned placing everything in a small bag she had. The place was quiet. She sat for a while and wondered where she would go. She looked through her purse and found the menu she had picked up at Lupita's place. She remembered the kind old lady telling her she was always welcomed. Loren took her phone out and called for a cab, instructing them to pick her up behind the Duran mansion.

She quietly took her things to the back door; she peeked into Mel's room and saw her sweet best friend asleep. She quickly wrote a note and placed it on the kitchen counter. She looked at her watch, it was almost midnight. She heard noise behind the mansion's back door and picked up her things making her way through the long walkway that led to the area where the cab was waiting.

Meanwhile…..

Eddie had been drinking at Rumor and Ian ran into him there, he was loud and hitting on every girl that walked by, Sam the manager of Rumor asked Ian to please get Eddie out of there because he was being disruptive. Ian called Max for help, Eddie wasn't being cooperative.

Within half hour, Max walked in and helped Ian take Eddie to his car. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Sam asked me to get Eddie out of here before the media gets a hold of how drunk he is, he keeps saying Loren lied to him."

Eddie kept fighting to stay there. "I won't go anywhere! Let me go Pops!"

"Why are you here? Weren't you meeting Loren?"

He laughed. "Loren who?"

"Come on son, let's get you home."

"What for? I hate life!"

Both Ian and Max got him into the car. Max acknowledged Ian with a hug. "Thanks Ian, you're a good friend."

"I'll stop by tomorrow evening to check on him."

Max got into his car and drove his son home, Katy was waiting by the door when Max walked in helping Eddie walk into the house.

"What happened?"

"I don't know he keeps calling for Loren."

"Take him to his room; he needs to sleep this off."

Meanwhile the cab stopped at the address Loren had provided and she exited the cab, the driver helped her with her bag, she paid the driver and slowly walked towards the side of the restaurant Lupita owned with her daughter Mia. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Mia opened the door. "Are you ok Loren?"

She started to cry. "I have nowhere to go and I thought of you and your mom."

Mia held her hand and helped her carry her things inside. "Come in." Lupita appeared in the room putting her robe on. "Lorenita is everything ok? Is Eddie ok?"

She hugged the older lady and sobbed as she held her. Mia looked at her mom wondering what had happened to her.

"You're welcome to stay here." Mia could tell Loren was upset. "What happened? You were here a few days ago with Eddie; you two were so happy and so in love."

"I can't say much, but things have changed, I had to do something to protect Eddie."

Lupita sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Loren shook her head looking towards her hands. "Its better I don't say anything right now, I need a place to live for now, I can't go back to the Duran's home."

Mia stood up and picked up Loren's things. "Come we have an extra room upstairs, you can stay here as long as you need too."

"I will pay for my room and board."

"No worries mi Niña, let's get you to bed, it's very late and you need to rest."

The following day Max sat in the kitchen with Katy drinking a cup of coffee. After they had breakfast Max sat at the table looking through his schedule, it was almost noon when Eddie appeared holding his head. Max immediately served him a cup of coffee. "Here you're going to need this."

Katy was the first to ask. "What happened to you last night? There are pictures online of you drinking and yelling at Rumor."

Eddie sat quietly pulling his hair back. "I want to tour pops."

Max sat up. "You said you wanted to hold off on it."

"I want to do it now, I need to get away."

"What happened with Loren?" Katy finally asked.

"She's like all the rest of the girls."

"Why are you saying that?"

"She lied to me; she's going to marry that idiot Tony."

Mel walked in with a paper in her hand. "Loren is gone."

Max walked towards his daughter. "What?" Mel handed him the note. He read it out loud.

"(Mel I can't stay here any longer, thank you and your loving family for everything you've done for me. Loren.)"

Katy was confused. "What happened? She seemed fine and happy with us."

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, she didn't explain mom."

Eddie finished his coffee. "Pops I'm going to shower.' He held his head. "I want to get ready to tour; I need to be out of here."

A week later Loren was on the piano playing with some lyrics, the TV was on and Shayla Tipper the top reporter of EM (Entertainment Monthly) was telling the viewers that Eddie Duran was getting ready to release his latest album and would begin touring a few cities in California before heading out to other main cities of the U.S.

Loren took a deep breath and began to sing her latest song….Mia was walking into the room and stopped when she heard she was beginning to sing…

"I couldn't live without you

There's nothing left without you

Whoa oh oh oh oh please don't go ohhhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhhhh

I couldn't breathe without you

I just can't see without you

Whoa oh oh oh please don't go

Not yet please don't leave not yet

I wasn't done not yet -not yet

Please don't leave not yet, I wasn't done not yet

(She plays the music on the piano without the words….

Where would I go without you?

There's nothing I know without you

Whoa oh oh oh please don't go

not yet please don't leave not yet

I wasn't done not yet

Not yet please don't leave not yet…I wasn't done not yet..

(piano playing)

I thought I was saving you but it was you who was saving me

From the dark nights, the lights, just beyond our lights…

(She plays the music on the piano)

Not yet please don't leave not yet

I wasn't done not yet—not yet

Please don't leave not yet

I wasn't done not yet—whoa ohhh whoa ohhhh

I couldn't live without you

There's nothing left without you…"

Loren stopped and layed her head on the table leaning on her arms as she sobbed. Mia finally walked towards her trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong sweetie? It's obvious you're hurting and it's about Eddie."

"I love him more than I thought I could love anyone, I never thought I would be able to love someone the way I love him, he saved me, he taught me the meaning of love, and now I've lost him."

Mia hugged her as she sobbed. Lupita walked into the room and nodded to her daughter to stay with Loren as long as she needed too.

"Why are you running from him? You love him; I can see it, your song it's so beautiful, it's about him."

Loren looked into her eyes. "I have no choice, if I don't do as I'm told, they're going to hurt Eddie, and I can't allow that to happen."

"Who's doing this to you?"

This time Loren pleaded as she continued. "Please I can't say a word, please don't ask me anymore, I don't want to cause pain to anyone else."

Within a few weeks….

Ian was headed out with Eddie on his tours to the San Francisco Bay area, he would also tour San Mateo, Redwood City, Palo Alto and Sunny Vale. Then San Jose, it would be a total of 3 months.

Loren continued to work with many talented artists who were interested in including her songs in their albums. She had to put school on hold for a while. Nathan hired a wedding planner to help Tony with his wedding to Loren. She tried to stay as busy with her songwriting and helping Lupita and Mia at the restaurant when she had time.

Eddie had been gone a few weeks; Loren was leaving Lancrose when Mel appeared in front of her. "So how long before you talk to me again?"

"I caused you and your family enough pain."

"So it's true? You left Eddie for Tony?"

"You don't understand Mel."

"Try me Lo! We've been friends forever, and now suddenly I don't exist, my brother loves you, you realize you hurt him, he didn't deserve that."

"I know Mel; I did what I had to do because I love him."

"You have a funny way of showing it Loren, how dare you?"

Loren closed her eyes placing her hand on her chest. "Please trust me when I tell you this wasn't my idea, I was told to do this Mel."

"By whom?"

Loren finally acknowledged her, looking eyes with her best friend. "I can't Mel, please try and understand, you know I love you and your family, but right now I'm being told what to do, and I can't say anything."

Mel walked over to her side. "Where are you staying?"

"I can't say."

"Omg Loren, what's with all the secrets?"

Loren slipped her bag over her shoulder and headed to her car. Mel trailed behind her. "Wow you're driving a new car."

"It's not mine; a friend let me borrow it."

"So when are you coming back to school?"

"Not for a while, I've been busy with my songs."

Mel held her by the arm. "Lo I know you would never lie to me, why did you tell my brother you loved him and then walked away?"

"I told you I can't say another word, I never lied to him."

She got into the car and drove away. Mel took her phone out and dialed. "Mom she wouldn't answer my questions, something has Loren spooked."

She continued on her phone as she headed to her car.

Meanwhile….

Eddie was struggling to concentrate during his performances, he worked hard to do his best, but he knew he was shattered; he couldn't get Loren off his mind, especially when he sang the songs they had worked together on. Max noticed his son was very professional when he was on stage, but once he was off the stage he couldn't hide how he felt.

"Another great show son."

He sat at the nearest chair. "Who are we kidding? I'm a mess pops, I miss her so much, I want to hate her and despise her but I can't, I love her."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No I refuse to see her, she played with my feelings, and she never cared."

"Nonsense Eddie, that's not who Loren is."

He took a deep breath. "She fooled us all."

A knock on the door made both men turn to see who was there. "Max she's here."

Max waved to Eddie. "Let's go meet Crystal."

"Who's Crystal?"

"She's our latest find."

Both walked towards the booth where some of the artists opening for Eddie that night were rehearsing.

Both Max and Eddie stopped when they heard a song being played on the piano and sung.

"I couldn't live without you

There's nothing left without you

Whoa oh oh oh oh please don't go ohhhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhhhh

I couldn't breathe without you

I just can't see without you

Whoa oh oh oh please don't go

Not yet please don't leave not yet

I wasn't done not yet -not yet

Please don't leave not yet, I wasn't done not yet…"

The song continued….Eddie looked towards Max. "That's Loren what is she doing here?"

"I guess Crystal chose one of her songs." He replied.

Eddie pushed the door walking inside. Loren turned and her eyes widen when she saw the cold look he was shooting her way.

"Why are you here?" He asked walking to where she sat in the piano next to Crystal. "I'm helping Miss Moore with the high notes of this song she performing."

Crystal stood up turning her attention towards Max. "Is there a problem Mr. Duran? You said I could pick any song, I went to see Miss Tate about a new song, and she had just finished this one."

Max looked at Eddie and turns his attention towards Crystal. "Its fine, just finish going over the lyric's and we will talk after you're done."

He then looked at Loren. "How long will you be here?"

"As long as Miss Moore needs me maybe one more day." Max's smile was short. "That's fine Loren."

Eddie walked back out slamming the door behind him. Max followed suit. "What are you doing son? Crystal is opening for you tomorrow night; you can't barge into a booth and raise your voice that way."

"I don't want Loren anywhere near this area tomorrow night."

"We are professionals' first son; you can't let your feelings affect anything regarding this concert!"

Eddie sighed leaning against the wall. "Pops I don't want Loren to be part of MK any longer."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything, she's not allowed anywhere near this place or anyone associated with MK."

Sorry guys! Chapter ends here. Kindly review.

Song credit to the amazing Brittany Underwood. "Not yet." Has anyone heard it? Go to iTunes and get it!


	13. Chapter 13

Just Lyrics? Chapter 13

After Loren was done helping Crystal with the song, Max had no choice but to tell her she was done with MK. She flew back home with a broken heart, realizing how much she had hurt Eddie and now she was convinced things would never be the same.

Back at the concert hall, Max talks to Crystal. She seemed confused.

"Why were there issues with Loren's song? She's a talented songwriter."

Max sat across from her. "It's more of a personal issue, next time you change your list of songs, you'll have to let me know."

Crystal took out her notebook. "I didn't mean to take charge of the whole song issue, I was at Lancrose and heard Loren playing it, what caught my attention with the song were the lyric's, and they're not just lyrics, they have so much feeling and she was singing it with so much emotion and to top it off she was crying, I asked her what was wrong? She said it was written for the only love she had ever known, I had to beg her to let me sing that song."

Max took a deep breath, and decided not to question Crystal any further. "That's fine, next time let me know."

Meanwhile…

Loren arrived home, Lupita coming into the kitchen and watched as she entered the room and sat leaning against her arm and sobbing. Lately that's all Loren did, cry. She walked towards her.

"How long will you allow this to continue?"

Loren kept her eyes down. "I have no choice; crying is the only thing that helps me."

Lupita hugged Loren causing her hand to get entangled with her necklace and it fell off. Lupita slowly reached for it, her eyes widen when she realized what she was holding. "Where did you get this?"

Loren finally looked at her wiping the few tears that lingered. "My grandmother gave it to me."

Lupita looked at it carefully. "It's very beautiful."

"Thank you, it's the only memory I have of my grandmother."

Loren excused herself and Lupita sat remembering the night Nora gave birth to her daughter, Nora gave that to her to place on the baby's wrist. Mia walked in bringing her back to reality.

"Mama what's wrong? I called you several times."

"Lorenita got back from her trip; she's wearing the necklace that belonged to Nora."

"What necklace?"

"The night Nora had the baby, she gave me Camila's locket to place on the baby's wrist, and Loren has one that looks just like it."

"Are you sure? Many look alike?"

"No I know which one it was, Nathan gave it to his wife, Camila designed it and it was made especially for the girls."

Mia sat quietly taking all of this in, she had never actually seen the locket, her mom had been with the Gomez's the moment Camila had Katy then Nora. When Camila became ill she knew her mom was at her side until th very end and afterwards she took very good care of the girls.

"Mama it could be a coincidence."

"I may be old Mia but I remember those necklaces like they were mine; we never knew what happened to Nora's baby and she's never been the same, those migraines she suffers from are caused by her daughter missing, and she's always wondering what Nathan did to Bella."

Mia's smile was short. "I forgot she had named her."

Lupitas hugged her daughter. "I am blessed to have you; I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Me too mama."

The following night Crystal opened for Eddie Duran once again, and this time she sang Loren's song. She gave the song so much emotion, after she was done; she was given a standing ovation. Eddie was getting ready to start and was shocked at the acceptance of the audience to crystal's song. After she was done with her set, he started with his set. When he was finished he saw a group of reporters talking to crystal. Their interest was the reaction of the audience to this song and who was behind it as well.

As Crystal was walking back into the building Eddie stopped her. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth, Loren is the talent behind my latest hit."

"Latest hit?"

"Didn't you see how the audience reacted? If I get up to the top with this hit, Loren is right behind me, I want to talk to her about more songs, it's the way she writes, they're not just lyrics Eddie, they tell a story."

"You do know she's no longer working for MK?"  
"I know but I can go to Lancrose, that's where she's working."

Crystal continued to her room. Eddie headed to his dressing room, slamming the door.

The following night Loren was with Tony at Nathan's home, they were invited to have dinner. Tony had to get a call and walked out of the room. Nathan turned towards Loren. She didn't know why she felt nervous around this man.

"You don't seem excited about the wedding?"

Loren avoided eye contact. "I am."

"You will lack nothing, I have this huge home and this is where you and Tony will live."

"Here?"

"Yes, I need my nephew nearby, and it's the best option we have."

"He hasn't said anything to me."

"Get used to being told what to do Loren."

She let out a small laugh. "Really?"

"Oh by the way, the wedding planner has everything ready, your wedding will be in 2 months, I recently purchased a line of cruise ships, we will have the wedding there and the reception as well and your honeymoon."

"I suppose you chose my dress?"

Nathan looked at her, at that moment she reminded him of Nora, his daughter. "Well well, I see we do have an attitude."

"I asked nicely, you seemed to have my whole future planned out Mr. Nathan."

"That's how I rule my home and Tony knows that, no one crosses me ever."

Loren stood up. "I want the wedding planner to show me what he has; I will pick my own dress, if you don't mind?"

He smiled and softly said. "You remind me so much of someone."

Tony walked in. He smiled and headed towards Loren, he looked for her hand and she took a few steps away. He finally managed to grab it and squeezed it hard enough to make Loren look his way. "You're hurting me."

"Then don't let go of my hand."

Nathan was sure Loren was the carbon copy of Nora and smiled. "Is there a problem?"

"No Uncle Nathan, may I ask what you and Loren were talking about?"

"Your wedding details, she knows we're having the ceremony, reception and honeymoon on one of my cruise ships."

Tony arched his eye as she looked at his beautiful fiancée. "That's perfect."

"So I have no say in this wedding fiasco?"

Nathan stepped in. "Ahhh now I know why Miss Tate isn't into the wedding preparations at all."

She finally walked towards him. "I'm not in love with your dear nephew."

"I see, well you're wearing the ring he gave you and now I insist we go through with this wedding."

"Why? I'm in love with somebody else."

The door suddenly opened. "Loren do as your told, you're were always so good at that."

Loren's eyes widen. "Mom?"

Lena placed her bags on the floor. "Yes darling, mommy is back." She walked towards Loren hugging her, she stood there not returning the hug.

"What…are you doing here?"

Lena continued with an encouraging smile and bit her lower lip she carefully turned towards Nathan, she could tell her presence wasn't appreciated, but as usual, she didn't care, he had no choice now and she was going to take full advantage of the situation. "I'm going to live here."

A knot tightened in Loren's stomach. Why was her mother there? She remembered how harsh Lena was, she knew her intentions weren't good, she was sure she had ulterior motives, she was there to gain something, and never cared for her, why now? Nathan broke the silence between the two women.

"Who gave you permission?"

Lena let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha…you know you probably forgot you mentioned it the other night, I want to be here to get my daughter ready for her wedding." She looked at Loren. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

All Loren could do was nod, several flashbacks reminded her there weren't any happy moments with Lena, her grandmother was the only kind person in her life, she finally responded. "I guess."

She picked up her bag and turned towards Tony. "I'm leaving."

"Wait it's still early."

"I don't care Tony, I'm ready to leave."

Lena approached Loren from behind. "Sweetie I just got here."

"I have to work tomorrow, I can see you another day."

Loren walked towards the doors and Tony trailed behind her. Nathan nodded his head and smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "She's a carbon copy of Nora."

"Don't remind me, that girl doesn't know she has it made marrying into your family."

"By the way Lena, why are you here?"

"Well as soon as Loren marries your nephew, I'm collecting remember?"

"And you're here?"

She smiled. "I want to make sure you come through Nathan."

Meanwhile outside…

"Where are you going?"

"Let go of me, I can't stand it here, this whole thing sucks."

"You know what will happen if you don't come through?"

Loren opened the door to her car. "Stop the threats Tony." She climbed in and left.

Tony walked back inside. Nathan was standing there with a smirk on his face. "So is this what it's like to be around your fiancée?"

"I don't need you jumping on me Nathan, if it weren't for that money you promised I'd walk right out, I don't have to be around women who don't appreciate me."

"Stop complaining, I have no choice, Lena will be here now and I know she'll be watching my every move."

Tony turned to glare at him. "Well I might just dump her as soon as the honeymoon is over." He stormed out of the room.

Nathan smiled as he headed to the family room; Lena appeared with the butler trailing behind her with all of her bags.

"I just told your main man here I'm taking the master bedroom on the west wing."

"I love how you barge into my home and give orders."

She walked closer to him caressing his chin. "You have no choice; after Loren marries your nephew I'm going to teach her how to become the woman of this mansion, this place needs a woman's touch."

She signaled the butler to follow her through the huge staircase. Nathan poured more cognac into his glass when he heard Clara calling to him from the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

Clara smiled and pointed to the door. "You have someone here to see you Mr. Gomez."

The familiar voice made him turn quickly. "What do you want? I thought I told you never to return!"

Chapter ends here today, I hope you enjoyed it , I had to put my 14 year old Chihuahua (girl) PELUSA to sleep last week, she was sick, it was so hard, I wasn't in the mood to write but had to get this ready for ya'll! Back to the chapter, any ideas who Nathan is talking too? Be Kind as you review.


	14. Chapter 14

Lies Chapter 14

Eddie sat playing his guitar in the balcony of his hotel, Ian walked in with two waters in his hands.

"So mate, how much longer will you tour this area?"

"Just this weekend, then I'm off to do some TV interviews before I head to Palo Alto then I'll head home."

Ian could see Eddie wasn't the same since he and Loren broke off all contact. He knew his best friend was hurting.

"Hey you have to start dating again."

Eddie's strummed his guitar trying to play one of his songs, but as usual, once he was alone, he couldn't concentrate.

"What for? I can't even think straight, I don't know how I'm functioning."

"Why don't you talk to her? Everything seems off Eddie."

"She lied, she's engaged to that idiot, and she's getting married soon."

"Ahhh I see you're watching her every move."

"Tony made sure all the papers had their engagement plastered all over the place, I still can't believe I fell for her lies."

"You know I always warned you of the ladies you've dated, but with Loren it was different, she's not the type to play around."

"Well you failed; she's just like the rest of them."

"Your actions say differently, you know you still care."

A silence fell between them, Ian knew he was hurting, he knew he still loved Loren, he could see it, Eddie couldn't hide how he felt; he knew it the moment his best friend laid eyes on Loren that night of the carnival, his eyes sparkled and honestly he was never the same.

Eddie sat quietly and a tear streamed down his cheek. "I love her Ian, I want to hate her, forget her and I can't, I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You should find her, you don't turn your feelings off that fast, and something happened mate."

Meanwhile…..

Nathan stood watching as Lupita closed the door behind her and entered the kitchen. "I need to talk to you." He turned towards Clara. "Leave the kitchen."

He faced her. "You and I have nothing to talk about; you left this home years ago on your own."

"We have plenty to talk about Nathan, I know what you did, you gave your daughter's baby away, but you had no idea Nora left a clue on that baby."

"What are you talking about old woman?"

She walked closer to him pressing her finger against his chest. "Is Loren Nora's baby?"

His eyes widen, his face flushed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm saying? Why are you forcing her to marry your nephew?"

"Get out of my home."

Lupita smiled. "I hit the nail on the head didn't I? I know you so well Nathan, I was here when Katy was born, then when Camila had Nora, I know your every move and I intent on finding out, you're done hurting my girls!"

He laughed sarcastically. "Your girls?"

"Yes I helped Camila raise your daughters, all you ever did was yell and complain about anything and everything, all you thought about was money and how to make more and more, you never paid attention to your wife."

"I loved my wife!"

"You loved her your way, you realized it once she got sick how amazing and wonderful she was, and then you became bitter and tortured your daughters with crazy rules, and now where are they? They couldn't stand to be near you again!"

"If you don't leave I'm having you arrested!"

She laughed. "Go ahead Nathan; I have so much to tell them."

He walked to open the door. "Leave old woman."

"You're a monster, what you did to my Niña Nora is unforgivable, you took her life away and she hasn't smiled like she use too all thanks to you!"

Lupita left and Nathan slammed the door, he grabbed the glass he was drinking from and threw it against the wall.

Lena walked in.

"Well well it looks like there are more against you dear Nathan, then with you."

"You have no say in this matter."

"Ha, you're mistaken my dear, I think if I got together with Lupita, I'm sure she and I would have so many things in common and our stories about you would coincide perfectly."

"I'm doing everything you asked to get what you want, leave me alone."

Lena sat watching Nathan squirm, was this powerful man coming down? That was something to see, he was able to control so many people for many years, his daughters walked out on him and now things were beginning to crumble for the high and mighty man. Her smile grew, she was going to enjoy every minute of this.

A few days later, Loren sat in her room trying to write; lyrics weren't coming to her as easily as before, without Eddie by her side, she felt empty, uninspired.

Her wedding to Tony was slowly getting closer; she felt her heart race at the thought of that day. How was she going to get away from this whole mess? She lost Eddie, her life wasn't the same, and honestly if she married Tony, would she care, maybe going back to school was the answer; she knew writing songs would end for sure, she couldn't even write anymore and she wasn't even married to him yet.

"You've been in here for a few hours, how is the writing going?"

Loren slightly turned and acknowledge Mia. "I'm experiencing writers block for the first time."

"I think I know why."

Loren sighed. "Really, what could it possibly be?"

"Loren you're the saddest bride I've ever seen, why are you doing this?"

"Out of love?"

Mia approached sitting in front of her. "How could you say out of love, you're going to marry the most annoying man I've ever met, it's obvious you don't love him, why are you allowing this?"

"I can't say Mia; please I've looked for ways of getting out of this to no avail."

"What does Tony have that you're willing to sacrifice your whole life for?"

Loren looked at Mia with pleading eyes. "You can't tell anyone."

"Loren its ok, I promise I won't." She held her hand.

Loren looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He said he would hurt Eddie and his family."

"Why would he threaten you like this?"

"He's inheriting a huge amount of money from his uncle, and if he isn't married, he could lose it all."

"And he decided it was you he wanted for this façade?"

"He fooled a lot of people, when I met him at school, he was this kind and gentle guy who pretended to care, he was always around and I thought he was sincere, but when Eddie came into the picture, he showed his true colors."

"Loren there must be a way for you to get out of this; you could talk to Eddie or Max?"

Loren stood up. "No!"

Mia noticed how frighten Loren became, she turned towards Mia. "I can't risk Eddie or his family getting hurt, they've been like family to me for many years, and how could I hurt my best friend's family?"

Mia walked towards the fridge taking a bottle of water. "There has to be a way out of this."

"No he knows I'm in love with Eddie, he doesn't care, and he laughs in my face when I remind him of my true feelings and his Uncle is all about the fortune Tony will in herit."

"Who's his uncle?"

"Nathan Gomez."

Mia's eyes widen, she knew who this monster was. Loren noticed how quiet Mia suddenly got. "You ok?"

Mia knew she couldn't reveal what she knew. "Listen think of how much you love Eddie, let that love inspire you to write the beautiful songs you're so well known for."

"You're so sweet."

"I just read Crystal is doing so well with her latest song written by you."

Loren smiled. "She called me again; she wants to see what I have."

"You have so much potential Loren; I know you can do this."

She suddenly felt happy. "You know you're right, I'm going to Lancrose, and I have some material I need to share with them."

"That's the Loren we love."

"Thanks Mia, I'm so grateful I met you and Lupita, I don't know where I'd be this moment if it wasn't for you both."

She hugged her. "I'm glad we're able to help, get your things ready and go, I know you have more amazing hits hidden in that notebook."

Loren picked up her things and walked out the door, the kitchen door opened and Lupita walked in. "Hi mama what's wrong?"

"Nothing I've been busy."

"Doing what? I know you called Aunt Margarita to come and help you with the restaurant, you never leave this place in the hands of just anyone."

"I will be helping my sister very soon." She pulled Mia to sit in front of her. "I saw Nathan a few days ago."

"Really?"

"Yes remember the necklace I told you about?"

"Yes the one Loren wears."

Mia stood up. "Wait you confronted Nathan?"

"I'm not afraid of him anymore; he knows I recognized the necklace."

Mia took a deep breathe. "I just found out Loren is going to marry Nathan's nephew."

"I know but I can't say anything until I'm sure she's Nora's baby."

"Mama do you know what this means? Loren is Nora's daughter; she's had her nearby all along."

"I know and I felt guilty for so many years, I had her the day Nathan walked into that room and walked away with her, I intend on returning her to Nora."

"Mama please make sure before you say anything."

Lupita sat down, Mia noticed she was breathing heavily and wondering how to get to the bottom of this. Mia took a few steps away. How could Loren get out of this?

Meanwhile…..

Loren arrived at Lancrose with a bit of excitement, that wasn't happening too often but entering that building got her inspiration going.

Crystal was leaving one of the rooms. "Loren it's so good to see you."

"Hey it's great to see you too."

"I'm so excited to get more music together, I should have an album soon, but it's clear I need more material and you're the one I need."

"Are you sure? I don't think Max would be too happy with your choice."

"Max knows I need your help, and it's ultimately my choice."

"I've left some songs with Teena, she'll be able to help you pick a few."

"I know I was talking to her, but I need you to guide me with the music and lyrics."

"I'll be here a few days this week."

Crystal couldn't hide her excitement. "I know, listen I have several people to see and one of them is Max, I'll catch up to you very soon."

Loren smiled. "Sure have fun." She sighed walking into one of the rooms that held all of the pianos. This was her favorite part of the day. She sat looking through her note, she was sure she could finish one of the songs.

The door suddenly opened and Teena walked in with Eddie, they were laughing and stopped when they realized Loren was a few feet away.

Teena was the first to speak. "Hey Loren I need to see you before you leave, Crystal is looking for new material."

"I know I just saw her."

Teena narrowed her eyes on Eddie whose look was fixated on Loren. "Ok then I'll see you later."

She left and Loren slightly turned back to face the piano she sat in front of, She could feel her heart beating fast, could Eddie hear it?

"Why are you here?" He asked his tone was not that of the Eddie she knew.

"You know why I'm here."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

She finally stood up and faced him. "No it's not a problem for me, why are you so upset?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Eddie can't we be civil? Act like adults?"

"I can't with people who lie to me."

She took a deep breath, she could see how hurt he was, and his body language and his voice said so much. "Eddie I never lied to you, there's so much I can't say but I never lied."

The look he gave Loren made her feel uncomfortable, he wasn't the Eddie she had gotten to know, the man she loved so much.

His eyes narrowed as he looked her way. "Just so you know, I lied when I told you I loved you, I never meant it."

He walked out slamming the door behind him, she stood there in pain, her heart literally breaking into pieces and the tears as always had no problem streaming down her cheeks. He's lying she thought, he couldn't possibly fake his feelings, she knew he meant it the day he told her, and his eyes told her every time, he had this way of looking at her, and now that look was breaking her heart.

Ok guys chapter ends here, I know no cliff hanger, just a simple ending. Listen I have no idea how writing music works and how some artists get their material from the song writers. Just going with the flow and my thoughts on the matter. Thanks again, and please kindly review.


	15. Chapter 15

The Necklace Chapter 15

Max brought down boxes of napkins Grace had requested. Ian sat at the bar making small talk with one of the ladies sitting nearby. MK was not as crowded but there were enough people. Everyone enjoyed the music playing in the background along with the drinks being served.

Eddie walked in and headed to Max's office, Ian noticed making eye contact with Max, Ian excused himself and trailed behind him followed by Max.

Both walked in to find Eddie getting a beer from the small fridge Max kept in his office.

"I don't need either of you here." He said as he took a drink.

"Yeah lately you don't need anyone around and no one wants to be around you either." Max replied unexcited.

Ian rolled his eyes, he knew what was bothering Eddie and lately it was the same topic. "Mate now what?"

He sat tossing his feet on the edge of the small couch in the office. "I saw her again."

Max rolled his eyes. "You need to have a civil conversation with Loren and find out what the hell happened, everything is too crazy and there's no way she decided to marry someone else at the drop of a pin."

Eddie stood up throwing the can he had against the wall, the painting on the wall came crashing down as Ian ran to his side. "You better cool it mate!"

Eddie looked at his best friend and slowly made eye contact with Max. "I told her I lied about being in love with her."

A silence fell between them, Max walked closer to him. "Why do you insist on making things worse?"

Eddie sat once again, his breathing becoming shallow as silence hovered over the room. Ian looked at his watch. "Max I have to go, I have a date, you'll be ok?"

"Yes, go and have fun, I won't lose sight of him right now."

Meanwhile...

After Eddie left the room, Loren couldn't even concentrate; she did the one thing she knew she had to do, talk to Tony and possibly his uncle as well.

At Nathan's mansion, Lena had made herself very comfortable living, and she was ordering the staff around.

"I see you made yourself at home and now you're ordering my staff."

"I did." She responded nonchalantly with a smirk on her face. "The place I use to call home became dull and this place is much more comfortable."

"As soon as Tony is married to Loren, you're out of here."

"I know but I will have enough money to get a decent place of my own and maybe I can travel the world."

Loren came in through the kitchen; she heard voices coming from family room and made her way towards the room.

She stopped when she realize the woman talking to Nathan was Lena, her mother.

Nathan's tone was harsh. "I know that's all you ever wanted, the money so you can enjoy life."

"I should have thought of this the moment you started this mess."

"We wouldn't have this mess if your mother would have done exactly what she was supposed to do."

Loren couldn't wait and walked into the room. Both glanced towards Loren who made her way towards Lena, who for the moment didn't know what to say or do.

"Mom is this about the money?"

Nathan couldn't help but respond. "We had to tell her of your wedding to my nephew, so she showed up."

Loren furrowed her eyes looking to Lena for answers. "So it's not because you care?"

Lena sighed. "I've been busy and I do care, I'm here aren't I?"

Loren's heart sank, what was it about her life lately? Nothing made sense anymore. After her grandmother passed away her mom decided to leave and now here she was with ulterior motives.

Suddenly the courage she had an hour ago to talk to Nathan and Tony about the wedding didn't seem as important anymore, it seemed her life involved people using her for their selfish needs and Lena was doing exactly that.

Lena was the first to break the silence.

"We have to get your wedding plans up to par, I hope you appreciate the fact that you're marrying into a family well known for their accomplishments when it comes to making a fortune."

Loren slightly shook her head that was Lena alright, it was always about the money and it seemed to be the only thing that motivated her mom to do anything for anyone.

Nathan walked towards them. "Loren your dress is ready, I spoke to the designer and she'll be here to make sure it's ready and re-check the measurements."

Loren nodded. "Why didn't she call me? I told her too."

Lena took a sip of the drink in her hand. "And where is my future son in law?"

"He's working, he has to prove he's ready to manage the fortune he's inheriting." Nathan responded, not sure what to make of Lena's interest in Loren's life, he remembers Sofia was the one who made sure Loren was taken care off.

"Dinner will be ready soon Loren, you might as well stay."

Loren turned to see if the offer Lena had made was fine with Nathan, he nodded agreeing with her, at that moment Tony walked in, his smile grew when he saw Loren standing there.

"What a way to end my evening, you're here my beautiful Loren."

He leaned to kiss her, but she moved away before he could touch her cheek, he grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards him, again she moved away. "Listen if you make me look stupid in front of my uncle, you know who's going to pay!"

Lena smiled as she walked closer to Tony and Loren. "Ha! Looking stupid Tony?"

"You stay out of this."

"Thought I told you to stop handling my daughter this way?"

There was a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Your daughter?"

Lena glared at him, Loren watched them both and calmly walked away trailing behind Nathan into the dining room area.

Meanwhile…..

Mel spend her days in school and evenings with her parents, since Loren left, she hasn't been in the mood to stay in the room behind the mansion she was calling home.

Katy kept encouraging her to go out and do something; she was young and had to do fun things aside from going to school.

Ian had finally gotten the courage to ask her out to dinner, and even though she hesitated at first, she was eager to go out with her brother's Australian best friend. She knew there was always an attraction between the two and now was the perfect time to prove it.

She spend most of the morning fixing her hair in different styles. Katy smiled every time she heard Mel humming to a variety of songs as she decided on the proper style.

Finally she agreed on leaving it loose with soft curls. Next she tried the make-up, she had chosen a dark teal top with black jeans, and bright colors were the thing she loved the most. She smiled when she remembered how many times Loren teased her about her taste in neon to bright colors.

After deciding on the perfect shade of eye shadow and lipstick, it was time to pick the jewelry. She looked through her jewelry box; she didn't have anything to go with what she was wearing. Oh great she thought, Loren had the perfect jewelry pieces, but she wasn't there to help out.

She closed her box and walked out of her room making her way to Katy's room.

"Mom I need to borrow something to go with this top."

Katy was busy looking through a box of clothes she was preparing for donation. "Sure you know where to look, just be careful and do not touch the ones in the diamond drawer."

"I can't wait to own diamonds."

"You do, we gave you a pair of earring studs last year."

"Mom you call that diamonds? You can barely see the rock."

"They still count young lady, one day your hubby will give you diamonds."

"I have the perfect engagement ring in mind."

Katy shook her head smiling a she finished packing the box. "How big of a rock are you looking at?"

"Well I'll settle for a 200 plus carat diamond."

"What? Melissa are you serious? I don't have anything that huge."

"I know mom, nothing wrong with dreaming right."

Mel sat and Katy looked at her. "You're sad, I can tell, any news on Loren?"

"She's staying with friends I assume, I don't know what friends because she has no one mom."

"Could she be with that Tony guy?"

"No I don't think so, I saw him in school and he says she's staying with a lady friend."

"You asked him?"

"Yes I wanted to know where she was, I miss her mom."

"I know you do honey."

Mel sighed. "Do you think she'll marry that guy?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know what happened to Loren, I didn't mean to spy on her and Eddie one evening, they were coming back from a date, Eddie looked at her with so much love, and she did the same. Then they kiss…"

"Mel, you were watching?"

"Mom I went to throw the trash out and when I was walking back, they were already there, and believe me when I tell you that what I saw that night between them is true love, my brother is head over heels in love with her and vise verse, I don't know what went wrong."

Katy stopped what she was doing. "I've never seen you brother so sad and hurt, he's not the same."

"I tried getting it out of Loren, I know her mom, she's as miserable as Eddie, and I just don't know what Loren is covering for."

"Could it be part of her past?"

"Mom she has no past, she's all alone in the world after her grandma passed away, her mom left and we are all she had."

"Maybe I should try and talk to her."

"If she won't open up to me, why do you think she'll do it with you?"

Katy shrugged her shoulders. "I could let her know she could reach out to me."

Melissa got up and walked back to Katy's jewelry box. "I better get ready; Ian will be here in an hour or so."

"Good idea, enough chatting."

Mel continued to turn the knob to look for the perfect necklace; she suddenly stopped when one of the necklaces caught her eye.

"Omg!"

Katy turned to where she stood. "What's wrong?"

Mel took the necklace off the hook. "Where did you get this?"

Katy furrowed her eyes, slightly confused when she saw the simple necklace Mel held between her fingers.

"What that necklace?"

"Yes this one!"

"That's a gift from my mom, your grandmother."

"Is this the only one you have?"

"Mel what's wrong?"

Mel had to know. "Mom is this the only one you have?"

"No, Aunt Nora has one too; it was grandma's gift to both of us."

Mel looked at it carefully, she knew she seen one exactly like this one around Loren's neck.

"Why are you asking honey?"

Mel's face turned a pale white. "Mom I swear Loren has one just like this."

"What?"

"I swear she does, she wears it all of the time, she told me her grandmother gave it to her."

"Melissa, this is a one of a kind, well I should say a two of a kind necklace, my father had them made for us and mom gave one to Nora and me."

"Loren is wearing one like it!"

Katy sat on the edge of her bed, her breathing shallow. "I think Lupita said that when Nora's baby was born, Nora gave her the necklace to put around her little wrist, Nora never wore it as a necklace, and kept on as a bracelet."

"Mom we have to tell Aunt Nora."

Katy's eyes were fixated at the necklace she now held in her hands, her eyes searched the room trying to figure out how and why Loren had the same necklace?

Chapter ends here guys! Yikes…will they put two n two together? Hmmmmm! Kindly review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Guys thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so rude for not thanking you last time, I appreciate each and every review. That tells me if I should go on, or take my time posting. Please keep that up! Enjoy the chapter!

The wedding dress Chapter 16

Katy walked to get her purse, Mel trailed behind her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to your Aunt Nora."

"Do you think Loren has something to do with Aunt Nora's missing baby?'

"I don't know Mel, you get ready for your date, I'm going to go and see her."

"Where is she?"

"She's watching her friend's grandbaby."

"I want to come with you."

"You have a date remember?"

"I could text Ian to pick me up there."

"Ok hurry up, I'll meet you in the car."

Meanwhile…..

Loren sat at the table, her thoughts elsewhere. Lena was very chatty with Tony and Nathan, she heard something about her nuptials, but who was she kidding, she could never get into that conversation.

"Loren…" Lena must have called her several times before Loren finally looked her way. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

"We're going to go and check on your wedding dress; don't you want to see it?"

She looked towards Tony and responded. "Of course, can't wait." Tony slightly smiled, he loved how much he was able to control Loren with his looks, and she had to know he was serious when it came to threatening the ones she loved.

"So when do we go Loren dear?"

Nathan spoke up. "I'm have the designer coming here tonight, this way we can have her make any changes if we need them." He turned his attention to Tony. "One of the cruise directors is getting one of the ships ready for the wedding. " He glanced towards Loren. "So would you like to invite the Duran's?"

Loren furrowed her eye; she knew Tony was probably behind Nathan's request. "No I won't be inviting them."

Meanwhile….

Katy was getting the garage door opened when Nora pulled into the driveway. Both Katy and Mel looked at each other as Nora exited the car and smiled.

"Where are you girls going?"

Katy walked towards her. "I was going to go and see you."

"Lindsay got home an hour early; Danny had to work over time, what did you need?"

"Can we go inside?"

Nora noticed something was bothering Katy. "Are you ok?"

She walked back into the house and Nora trailed behind her. "Where are you going Mel?"

"I have a date with Ian."

As they entered the home, Nora smiled and hugged her niece. "It's about time that boy asked you out."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen how he looks at you while he's here with Eddie."

Katy walked back into the room. "Where is Emma?"

"She's at a sleep over." Nora walked towards her sister. "Katy what's going on?"

"Listen I don't want to get your hopes high."

She furrowed her eyes, closely looking into Katy's. "Why?"

Katy took the necklace out of her pocket. "Do you remember this?"

Nora sighed. "Yes, mom gave each of us one."

"Where is your necklace?"

"I lost it when I lost Bella, the day she was born I gave it to Lupita to place it on her, and I don't have it anymore."

Katy turned to where Mel stood. "Mel saw one just like this one."

Nora turned towards her niece. "Where?"

"Aunt Nora don't forget to breathe, Loren wears one just like this one around her neck."

"Loren? Where did she get it?"

"I asked her once and she said her grandmother."

Nora was confused, trying to understand where Katy was going with this. "Ok so what's the problem?"

"Nora, dad had these made for us, they are a two of a kind."

Nora sat. "When Nathan took her away, maybe she lost it and someone else picked it up?"

"That would be too much of a coincidence, we need to talk to Lupita, and she could confirm it."

"Why?'

"She was with mom when she had them made; she knows exactly how they look."

"Mom had a lot of friends Katy, maybe someone had duplicates made, and the silver rose in the middle of the necklace was specially designed by mom for us."

Katy smiled. "That was the first thing she bought for us when dad started to make money."

"He doesn't deserve to be called dad."

The doorbell rang. Mel ran to open it; she smiled when she saw Ian standing there. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks you're so sweet Ian."

"Should I come in?"

"No, my mom is busy with my aunt Nora; I'll let her know I'm leaving."

Mel ran towards Katy and Nora, kissed them both and ran towards the door, she held Ian's hand and they left.

Katy stood up and grabbed her bag. "Ok we're going for a ride."

"Where too?" asked a curious Nora.

"You'll see."

"What about Max?"

"He's going to be at MK for a while, he's with Eddie."

Nora picked up her bag and followed Nora to the garage.

Meanwhile at Nathan's. ….

Talu the designer Nathan had hired had arrived and Loren was in one of the rooms trying on the wedding dress. Lena stood there as Loren swayed around in front of the huge mirror on the wall, she had to admit it was a beautiful gown, mermaid style and very elegant with sequin crystals surrounding the strapless area and lace all over the organza fabric.

"Loren you look gorgeous."

"I should be so happy and here I stand ready to cry."

"Loren you are very fortunate to be marrying into one of this area's finest families."

"Oh really? You forgot to say money as well, because I'm sure that is what bought you out of hiding?"

"How could you say that?"

"Where have you been mother? You walked out on me when I needed you the most, and now all of a sudden you show up!"

"You were never happy with me as your mother!"

"How can I be happy? You treated me like a maid, grandma was the one that made sure I had everything I needed, you were always too busy or out every night, and you said it was my fault my father left."

Lena rolled her eyes, trying to be patient, she knew she couldn't lose her cool, she had to be sweet, she couldn't afford to be left out in the cold with no funds, she had waited so long to get where she was at right now.

"I'm sorry, I know I wasn't perfect, but I had to make a living for us."

Loren shook her head in disbelief. "Grandma made enough for all of us, she had some pension and told me we could live off that, you didn't like being a mom!"

"Well it's in the past Loren, you're getting married and that is what counts right now."

Loren couldn't hold the tears anymore. "Are you serious? Can't you tell I'm not happy; my heart isn't in this wedding mess! I'm not in love with Tony."

"You'll love him before you know it."

Talu the designer walked in. "Is the dress fitting properly?"

Loren wiped her tears and nodded. "Yes it's perfect." She walked into the closet to take the gown off.

Meanwhile Katy drove out of the city limits arriving at her destination. She had not told Nora where they were headed. She finally asked. "Where are we at? Are we going to eat?"

"If you want too, they have the most amazing food in this place."

Katy parked and exited the car, Nora followed suit. Katy walked towards the back of the place, knocking on the door. "Katy aren't we suppose to use the front door?"

Katy remained quiet, the door opened and she smiled when she saw Mia at the door. "Omg what a pleasant surprise."

She hugged both women. Katy wasn't happy she showed up without calling ahead of time.

"Sorry to show up unannounced, is Lupita here?"

"She's been serving the customers, we have two of my aunts helping out, and can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." She looked at Nora who shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take some water."

Lupita walked in with a tray of dirty dishes, her eyes lit up when she saw both Katy and Nora standing there.

"Mi ninas!" (My girls)

She placed the tray on the table and ran to their side; she hugged both women and kissed them both on the cheek.

"What a great surprise, why didn't you call? Are you hungry?"

Katy held her hands and sat down placing Lupita across from her, she looked at Nora signaling her to sit next to her.

Lupita furrowed her eyes. "What's wrong Katy?"

Katy took the necklace out of her pocket. "Do you remember this?"

Lupita eyes said it all. "Of course, Nathan and your mamita bought that for you both."

"Mel told me earlier today that she's seen Loren wearing one like it, we need to find Loren so we can see if it's the same as this one."

Lupita's look went towards Nora. "Do you remember giving me your necklace to place on your baby the night she was born?"

Mia sat by her mom, she knew her mom had already confronted Nathan about the necklace.

"Yes I remember I gave it to you, I always wore it as a bracelet."

Lupita took a deep breath and turned towards them. "Loren is wearing one exactly like this one."

"You've seen it?" asked an anxious Katy.

"Yes, it fell from her neck, she told me her grandmother gave it to her."

"Who was Loren's grandmother?"

"She told me Sofia Tate, somehow that name sounded familiar."

Katy stood up and held her chest. "She was one of mom's friends."

"I thought we knew who her grandmother was?" replied Nora.

"Maybe Loren mentioned it; she wasn't the type the reveal too much about her family."

Nora looked at her. "Are you saying Sofia stole that necklace?"

Lupita wiped tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was my fault we lost the baby."

Nora kneeled by her side. "Please stop blaming yourself, my dad did what he wanted and you couldn't stop him."

The door suddenly opened and Loren walked in, she stopped when she saw Katy and Nora sitting with Lupita and Mia.

"Is everything ok?"

Katy was the first to speak. "Loren you're staying here?"

Loren nodded. "Yes I met Lupita and Mia through Eddie; he brought me here for dinner one day."

Katy walked towards her and hugged her. "Sweetie we have been so worried about you."

Katy glanced at her, and she saw wariness in her hazel eyes, she knew Loren was hiding something that was bothering her and weighing on her. She finally looked Katy in the eyes.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't stay with Mel anymore."

"She's been so worried about you."

Loren couldn't help it and began to cry. "I'm sorry for hurting all of you."

"Loren what happened? How can you be engaged to an idiot like Tony?"

Nora walked towards her as well. "Loren you know we've always been there for you."

Lupita walked to where Loren was standing. "Can you show us your necklace?"

Loren was confused, she noticed how intensely all of them were looking at her as she reached for the necklace that hung around her neck lifting her hair to unclasp it.

Nora's eyes widen. "Omg!" Pulling her hands to her face, Katy, Lupita and Mia looked towards her, and they knew exactly why she was crying.

I know I know! Chapter ends here…So sorry…is the truth finally coming out? Should I go on? Please kindly review.


	17. Chapter 17

I truly appreciate all of your reviews and to show how grateful I am, here's the next chapter. I'm already working on the next one! Hugs and enjoy!

The truth revealed Chapter 17

Loren took the necklace off and turned towards Nora who was crying. Katy reached for her as she sat sobbing.

"Nora sis please calm down."

Loren looked at both Lupita and Mia, she wasn't quite sure why Nora so upset. It suddenly hit Katy and she smiled and slowly lifting Loren's hair, she had to check and see if she had the same birth mark as Nora, even Emma had one she recalled, yes Loren had the same heart shaped birthmark on her neck. Katy finally spoke. "Loren look in the mirror you have the same birth mark as Nora and Emma."

Nora was sitting very close to Loren and reached out and hugged her tightly. "I found you, I finally found you!"

Katy couldn't help but shed some tears. The scene was beautiful and emotional. "She's our girl sis."

Nora tried catching her breath. "She's been in front of us all along."

Loren was still standing in front of them kind of confused, Nora was still holding on to her, and Mia could see Loren was trying to figure out what was going on and walked towards them. Mia encouraged them to sit and try and help Loren make sense of what had been revealed.

Katy finally realized they had to explain to Loren the great news. "Do you remember the story of my sister's missing baby?"

Loren slowly responded. "Yes, Mel mentioned it several times."

"You have the necklace given to us by our mother."

Loren furrowed her eyes trying to understand what was being said. "How did my grandmother get the one I have?"

"Loren.." Katy held her hand and sat her down. "You have the same beauty mark Nora has, we might have to confirm this but we're sure you're her missing daughter."

Loren's eyes widen. "Wait what?"

Loren was sure her heart stopped. Katy finally acknowledged Loren's confused look, she didn't want to make things worse, this was huge news, and again she repeated.

"We're very sure you're Nora's daughter, my father took you away the day you were born, Sofia Tate was my mother's friend, my father gave you to her the night you were born."

Loren thought for sure this was a dream and she would be waking up any minute, but no matter how hard she tried to wake up, it wasn't happening.

"Why would he? I mean.." Loren sat in shock, trying to make sense of this. "Why would he do such a terrible thing?" She looked at Katy. "You mean your father is…."

Nora was the first to respond. "Nathan Gomez."

Lupita hugged Loren. "Yes it's him."

"You mean the man who's making arrangements for my wedding to his nephew? Is to blame for all of this?"

Katy had to know. "What nephew?"

Loren was still trying to understand and continued.

"His name is Tony Blaine, he's the one I'm engaged too, he's inheriting Nathan's fortune that's why he has to get married."

"My father had no nephews, he was an only child." Then it hit her. "Loren is that why you ran out on Eddie?"

Mia came into the room with several trays. "Mama the restaurant is closed, my aunts went home, and told them you were busy right now."

Lupita smiled and nodded. Loren was still sitting with Nora by her side. "I've looked for you for so many years and all this time you were so close, Loren I'm so sorry."

Loren held Nora's hand. "It wasn't your fault." After meeting Nathan she finally realized this man was capable of doing anything to get his way.

Katy was sure there was more to this and asked once more. "Why are you marrying Tony? He's not related to our father?"

Loren was upset, how could they do this to her? "He's inheriting money, and needs to be married, that's what he told me and Nathan went along with it."

"That can't be true."

Loren didn't move from her spot. Holding her hands together resting them on her lap, she tried to remember things from her childhood, and shakes her head remembering the times with Sofia, they were amazing and very special moments with the woman she always thought was her grandmother. She was good to her. Then it suddenly hit her, no wonder Lena left, she wasn't her mother, why would she care for her or even love her?

Nora was still by her side. "I'm sorry you weren't with me, without your father and your sister, without any of us, Danny will be thrilled when he finds out."

Loren felt she had to reassure her. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't do this, your father did, and now that I've met him, I don't think anything bothers him."

Nora's eyes filled with tears. "I hope you can call me mom?"

Loren hugged her. "I'm still trying to understand all of this, when Mel told me about your missing daughter, I could never in a million years imagine it was me."

"My heart is screaming that you're my girl, my beautiful daughter." She softly caressed her face.

Mia is a Doctor and knows she can help. "Nora there is a way to confirm." She turned her attention to Loren. "I suggest you get a DNA test, you can come to my office tomorrow and I will take care of it, it's important so things can get cleared." She looked at Nora. "You can charge Nathan for this if you want too?"

Katy stepped in. "I will talk to Max and then we can chat with our lawyers, but I think Mia is right Loren, you better have that taken care off, how long before we have an answer Mia?"

"It should pretty fast with today's technology, I can put a rush on it."

"I need some fresh air, I'll be right back." Loren stood up and walked out the door. Lupita waited for her to close the door, and blurred out. "She can't marry that man."

Mia laughed and agreed her mom was too cute. "Something has Loren spooked; she won't reveal what it is." She looked at both Katy and Nora. "She afraid of Eddie getting hurt and I think all of you as well."

"You mean she was threatened?" Katy asked.

"She won't say Katy, but I know she's hurting, wait she's in love with your son?"

"I know that thought ran through my mind the moment things started to fall into place and all of you know how much I love Eddie, he's like my son, but he's from Max's first marriage, he's not related to Loren in any way."

Lupita shook her head. "Isn't it amazing how she was brought into your lives?"

"Almost 22 years later, I'm afraid Sofia held the secret to this whole mess, why would she go along with it? She knew who we were?" Nora stated wiping the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks and her tone was harsh. "She went along with father, she could have told us what he did and return my daughter to me."

"The important thing is the truth has finally been revealed."

"It has, but I lost all of those years without Loren, that isn't fair at all?"

Loren came back in asking to be excused, everyone complied, Nora asked Lupita if she could spend the night and reminded Katy she would be fine and Emma wouldn't be home until noon the following day.

Katy agreed and left and upon arriving home she found Max sitting and going over some papers. He smiled when he saw her heading his way, she leaned in and kissed him and proceeded to sit and tell him the whole story. He couldn't mutter a word, he was speechless and in shock. Loren was the missing daughter Nora had searched for so many years, after processing the whole thing, he turned towards his wife and asked.

"So now what?"

"She's Nora's daughter Max, everything makes sense but Mia suggested she have a DNA test in the morning to confirm it, but that's her daughter, I can feel it and you should see Nora, she's elated and hurt, she's lost so many years."

Max sighed. "I know and to think she's been so close to her."

"I know the shock hasn't worn off."

"What about this wedding mess?"

"Mia and Lupita both said that Loren is afraid of something, I think she was pressured into this wedding, apparently this Tony guy is my father's nephew, and I know something very fishy is going on here."

Mel walked in smiling, she couldn't help it, after all, Ian had just kissed her, she leaned on the door and realized her parents were nearby when she heard them talking. "I'm home."

Katy turned to acknowledge her. "How was your date?"

"It was amazing, Ian is amazing."

It suddenly hit her. "Wait what happened with Loren?"

Katy asked her to sit and repeated the same story she had just told Max. Her eyes widen. "You mean Loren is my cousin?"

"Yes we're sure she is."

"Wait she either is or isn't?"

"She's having a test to determine that and confirm it, but all of the evidence is there."

"I have to see her!"

"No Mel, not right now, she had a rough evening, she has so much to think about, imagine finding out your mother and grandmother weren't related to you all?"

"So what do we do for now?"

"We wait and we'll be here to support both your Aunt Nora and Loren."

"I know mom, I plan to do just that, how could your father do this?"

"He's a monster; he continues to hurt Nora, she's happy she has Loren back but at loss with all the years she didn't have her by her side."

"We should go after Nathan right now mom, let's call the police."

"No honey, we can't just now."

Max spoke up. "Your mother is right, we can't risk Nathan running away, and he needs to be held accountable for what he did."

It suddenly hit Mel. "What about Eddie?"

"He will be told right? I mean he has to know."

"Melissa please calm down, this will all be taken care off, you're not to say a word to him until we talk to him."

The following day Mia, Nora and Loren left for the office. Mia gave the nurse a script for the test.

After they were done, Nora and Loren left. "Do you want to get your things and come home with me?"

"I have to thank Lupita and Mia first, then…"

"Loren it's ok, there's enough room in your Aunt Katy's home, it's big enough for all of us, believe me there's enough room."

Loren downcast her eyes. "How will Eddie handle this? Omg he's my cousin?"

"I'm sure Katy or Max will tell him, and its ok sweetie, he's not…what I'm trying to say he's from Uncle Max's first marriage, it's ok."

Loren didn't say another word. Nora noticed and offered.

"I'll drop you off at Lupita's and you can call me when you're ready so I can pick you up and you can come home with us, and please don't share any of this with Tony."

Loren smiled and hugged her. "That would be great mom and no worries; I have no intention on talking to him right now."

Nora's eyes glistened with happy tears. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"Mom this wasn't your fault, it was Nathan's fault."

Nora held Loren's back as they headed to her car and they drove off. They arrived at Lupita's and as soon as Loren got off, Nora drove away.

Loren walked inside and prepared her things, she smiled as she hummed to a song she had been working on for a while.

Lupita walked in. "Did you get your test done?"

"Yes, Lupita can we talk?"

Lupita smiled sitting beside her, she knew what was bothering her. "It's ok Lorenita, you belong with your mama, she loved you the moment she conceived you, and for nine months all she could think of was the day she would finally meet you and you and I know that you belong with them."

"I don't want to seem ungrateful to you or Mia."

"We are very happy the truth was finally revealed."

Loren pulled her hair to the side, wanting to ask so many questions. "Then why did Nathan do this?"

"Because he was a bitter man and wanted to control everything in his life, including his daughters after he lost his wife and I guess feeling so alone, I couldn't explain it to you, but I do know your mama loves you, I could see how happy she was last night, the way she looked at you, I know finding you was the best thing to happen to her and finding you is exactly what she needed, wait until your father sees you."

"She's so sure I'm her daughter."

"You are Loren, look I'll show you." Lupita grabbed a mirror and helped Loren lift her hair." See this is the same birth mark Nora has on her neck, plus you have the exact necklace she gave me that night."

"Lots of things make sense now; I understand why Lena never loved me."

"Lena was a rebelious child, Sofia always had trouble with her, she loved to party and have fun."

Loren nodded softly. "She still the same woman, can you believe she's living in Nathan's home? I know it's the money that brought her out of hiding."

Lupita held Loren by the shoulder. "You don't have to worry about her anymore, call your mother so she can come and get you, you belong with your true family, they're thrilled they found you mi Niña, I'll help you pack."

Loren smiled and took out her phone doing exactly as Lupita had suggested. Nora was out the door with Danny as soon as Loren called. Nora shared the news with Danny as soon as she got home, he was as excited as she was when Loren called.

Max smiled as he watched them drive away. He looked through his phone and send his P.I. guy a text. Max wanted him to find out a little more about the late Sofia Tate and her daughter Lena.

Eddie walked through the door. "Hey pops."

"You're very cheerful today."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mom called and said Aunt Nora found her long lost daughter."

"Yes, everyone is thrilled with the news, Danny and Nora just left to pick her up."

"I saw them driving away."

"I'm sure your mom will be down in a moment."

Eddie sat grabbing a snack from the nearby table. "So did your P.I. find her?"

Max smiled raising his eye brows. "Actually your sister helped out."

"Really? How did Melissa figure that out?"

"She recognized the necklace from your mom's jewelry box, grandma Camila had two made and gave them to Nora and Katy."

"I guess nosey Mel paid off."

Max smiled. "Nosey Mel?"

"Pops Mel is into everything, you'd be surprise how much she knows."

He sat in a nearby chair. "So who's the long lost daughter? Does she have a name?"

Max took a deep breath and scratched the side of his head making eye contact with his son. "It's Loren."

Eddie dropped the snack he was about to eat. "What!"

So sorry, but chapter stops here today! PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW! I'm working on the next chapter, you guys are amazing.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm thrilled with the reviews for this story, thank you all very much! That inspires me and here's the next chapter! Enjoy and if you want C-19 then review away! Hugs to all..

Puzzle pieces Chapter 18

Katy came down the staircase and overheard Max tell Eddie who Nora's daughter was. She walked into the living room.

"Eddie you can close your mouth." She snickered.

He stood up. "Wait what? Loren is Aunt Nora's daughter?"

Katy rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's Nora's daughter, we had a DNA test done today to confirm it, but there's enough proof."

He sat in disbelief. "Wait a minute does that mean I'm in love with my cousin?"

Katy sat by his side. "Honey, you know I love you, but there isn't any relation between you and Loren."

He nodded shrugging his shoulders. "Guess you're right, this is too weird, Loren is…wow!"

"I know imagine how we felt when we realized your aunt found her daughter."

Max noticed he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking?"

"This is something I didn't see coming."

"You're not the only one son."

Meanwhile….

Danny and Nora arrived at Lupita's. Both exited the car and walked towards the side door. Danny couldn't stand still, he was too anxious to see his long lost daughter.

Lupita opened the door and smiled as she let them both in. Loren sat nearby and turned to see Danny walking her way, he kneeled down in front of her, and held her hands.

"There was something special about you and now I know why I felt that way."

Loren's eyes glistened with tears; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She could hear Danny sobbing softly as he held her. Nora stood nearby with Lupita and both women cried as the sweetest scene unfolded in front of them.

Within a few minutes they were on their way home. Loren had one concern. She knew she would run into Eddie. How would he react at the news that she was family?

"Loren you must be hungry? I made dinner before we left."

She smiled; she loved eating at Mel's every time Nora was the cook. "You're an amazing cook, I love everything you make."

Danny smiled. "That she is, I think that's what attracted me to her, a rich girl who was very handy in the kitchen."

"Oh really?" Nora slapped his arm softly. "We can eat as soon as we get home, I told Katy to make sure the table was set."

Loren felt happy for the first time since breaking up with Eddie, who was she kidding? Happiness felt just right with Eddie, but right now, she was content to put several pieces of her life together as so many questions she had throughout her life were finally answered. She thought she would never have a place to put the missing pieces of the puzzles hovering throughout her life, trying to find the perfect fit for each of them and now she almost had a complete puzzle, she had her family, something she longed for all of her life, and she wondered, would love help her complete it?

They arrived and saw Mel sitting in front of the house and she waved when she caught sight of Loren.

Loren felt her heart beating so fast once she noticed Eddie's car parked in the drive way as well. The last time she saw him he told he never loved her. He probably knew she was Nora's daughter by now. What would his reaction be once she walked into the house and this time as Nora and Danny's daughter?

Loren exited the car and Mel ran towards her. She hugged her tightly. She pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I always knew our connection was more than just good friends."

"Thanks for the hugs Mel; I've missed you so much."

"Really?" Mel couldn't help it and tears streamed down her cheeks, she grabbed Loren's hand and guided her inside the house, Nora and Danny trailed behind the two holding hands.

Loren caught sight of Max walking towards her and Emma stood there with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She ran towards Loren.

"These are for you."

Loren leaned down to hug her little sister. Max was next to hug her. Katy smiled, she could see the change in Nora's demeanor, and she was happy to see her sister's face glowing once more, yes Nora was happy again.

Katy looked around and realized Eddie was nowhere in sight. She walked towards the patio deck and sure enough there he sat, his look lost, she knew the recent news had him sitting quietly and she was sure he was very much in love with Loren.

Within a half hour they all sat in the dining room table eating, Eddie finally walked in and after taking a deep breath, looked at Loren.

"Welcome to the family."

She didn't make eye contact, he still managed to give her butterflies, the same tickle sensation she felt the moment they met when she was younger and replied. "Thanks Eddie."

He took a plate and walked towards the buffet table and served his portion and walked back out to the patio deck.

Loren's heart sank, Nora nudged her. "Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

"How? I've hurt him so much."

"Now that we know the whole truth, you have to tell me why on earth you're marrying that terrible guy?"

Katy interrupted. "Nora sis, let me straighten certain things and then we will get to that question." She looked at Loren. "You will have to come clean with all of this."

"I know and I promise I will."

Later that evening Katy and Max drove off, they had not told anyone where they were headed. Nora knew whatever it was; Katy would get to the bottom of everything.

Meanwhile…..

Nathan walked around his home, admiring his large collection of antiques while enjoying his cognac. He just finished and enjoyed his dinner and it was very pleasant Lena or Tony nowhere in sight, he wondered as he looked at his watch where they could be? Lena never missed a dinner while she was there. His thoughts were interrupted when his trusted butler knocked on the door. "Mr. Gomez you have visitors."

He turned to see Katy and Max standing there. "I thought this day would never come."

"I'm as shocked as you because I didn't think I'd step foot into this hell hole you call home."

"Katherine you do know realize I'm your father?"

"You don't deserve such a title, you're a monster."

"Back to those words again?"

"We know Loren is Nora's daughter." He was about to take a sip of his drink and stopped half way.

"What did you say?"

Katy smiled. "Look at your color change, you're pale Nathan!" Max stood quietly, he was there for support; he knew what Katy was capable off on her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Nathan took a few steps away.

"I'm sure you do know, thank God mom gave both Nora and I those necklaces, thank God Nora placed it on her baby the day you took her away and thank God Lupita recognized it as well, because I'm sure she confronted you."

"I still don't know…" Katy jumped in. "Father please stop! You know what you did that horrible night, you gave Loren to Sofia Tate, and thank God she had the heart to give Loren love and attention, because you never cared what became of her!"

"I made sure Sofia had enough money and food to give her and…" He stopped, he had finally admitted to one of the many things he was accused of.

Katy walked closer to him in tears, hearing him admit it was too painful. "I knew it; you were behind this mess and you've caused so much pain and sorrow to your own family! And do you realize how much you've missed? Do you know you have amazing grandkids?" Her eyes full of pain said so much. "You've never cared did you?"

Nathan stood there without saying a word, he knew Katy's heart was broken and her tone full of so much disappointment. "What are you going to say to Nora? I doubt you know the meaning of the word sorry or the meaning of love, because anyone that loves their family wouldn't put them through so much hell or cause so much pain! AI wish you could see how happy my sister is, she's elated and I know she her heart is complete again."

"I did what I thought was the best for Nora."

Katy furrowed her eyes, trying to understand what he had just said. "Are you serious? You took her life away that day! Thank God Max was able to find Danny, otherwise I don't know where my sister would be today."

Nathan sat at the nearest chair; he didn't bother to look at Katy or Max, for once in his life, he felt powerless. "The great Nathan Gomez is finally defeated?" Katy said shaking her head.

He said nothing and this time Max spoke. "Why is Loren going to marry Tony? He claims to be your nephew, according to Katy and Nora, you don't have any family, what's going on?"

Nathan avoided eye contact. "I don't have to explain anything to you, I've been alone for many years, I found a nephew I had no idea existed." He finally looked at Max. "I have a fortune and someone has to continue my legacy."

Katy nodded. "You're kidding right? You're full of lies father, I remember mom clearly saying you had no one, you left your country alone, never looking back, how can someone possibly show up?"

"Like I said I don't have to explain anything to either of you."

Katy stood her ground. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Loren isn't in love with him and now that we know the truth, you can cancel that wedding, there's no way my niece will have anything to do with you and your so called family."

"What? We have everything ready!"

"The wedding is off father!"

She grabbed Max's hand and they walked out. Nathan took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "I think you better get here now."

Meanwhile on their way home…

Max wanted to be sure. "So this wedding thing is off? How do you know Loren will agree with you?"

"Max she doesn't care for him, plus Mia said she seemed spooked, I'm going to find out what happened."

"I have a feeling our son will be thrilled at the thought of Loren not marrying that idiot."

"That's not the point right now; Loren and I along with Nora will sit down and talk about this whole wedding mess."

They arrived home, Katy went directly towards Nora and told her she had seen Nathan and told her what they talked about, Loren was also in the room and smiled when Katy told her that crazy wedding with Tony was off.

Loren's smile was genuine. "Thanks Aunt Katy."

Katy pulled a chair next to Loren's and signaled Nora to join them. "Ok we need the truth, you can't be afraid any longer, why did you agree to marry Tony?"

Loren took a deep breath and downcast her eyes. "He threatened to hurt Eddie and all of you if I didn't agree to marry him."

"Why didn't you come to us?"

Loren closed her eyes. "He meant every word." She looked at both women. "All of you were always so sweet to me and I couldn't let anything happen to any of you."

Nora held her hands and hugged her. "You're not alone anymore." Mel walked in. "Did I just hear you say the wedding is off?"

Loren smiled nodding her head. "There you go again, snooping around."

"Hey I meant well, I knew this wasn't you, you're in love with Eddie, there's no way you could switch your feelings that fast."

"I know Mel, you know me so well, I never meant to hurt anyone especially Eddie, I don't know how long before he forgives me."

"He has no reason to be upset once he knows the truth."

"I don't know about that because I could see the pain in his eyes earlier today."

"Can I ask you where was this wedding being held at?"

"I heard Nathan talk about purchasing a line of cruise ships; he said the wedding was going to be in one of them."

Nora shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Loren hugged them. "It's not your fault, this was Nathan's doing." She stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed, I think this is the first night I will be able to sleep through the night."

Mel smiled. "Come on cuz, let me show you where we keep everything. I think a bubble bath would be perfect."

Loren smiled. "I think you're right." Both walked away.

Nora leaned on her sister, softly whispering. "Thanks Katy, I owe you my happiness."

"What are sisters for?"

After her bath, Loren walked towards her room. Emma smiled as she held her hand. "I left a surprise in your room."

"You did? I wonder what it is."

She walked in to find a huge bear sitting on her bed. "Do you like it?"

Loren responded by hugging her. "I love it Emma, thank you so much."

Meanwhile Max was talking to Katy on the phone as he was walking into MK. "That's great news honey, I shouldn't be long, Grace needs me to look over an order that arrived and I'll head home."

He walked in to find Eddie sitting there talking to Ian. "So this is where you came."

"Hey Pops."

Ian turned towards Max. "So I heard the latest, what a small world huh?"

"Amazing, never in a millions years would I have even imagined Loren was Nora's missing daughter."

"Now what?"

Max turned towards Ian with a questionable look. "What do you mean now what?"

"Yeah well is Loren living with you guys?"

"Yes, Nora is her mother, she's with us."

Grace came by. "Here's the paperwork Max."

"Thanks let me look it over." He flipped through the pages. "Oh and by the way, the wedding is off."

Eddie almost spilled his drink. "What?"

"Yes apparently Tony threatened Loren."

Ian turned to Eddie. "Didn't I tell you something was odd about this? Loren wasn't the type to just walk away from you."

"Pops what do you mean he threatened her?"

"He told her he would hurt you and the family if she didn't marry him, apparently he's Nathan's nephew and I have no idea what they were up too; something about inheriting Nathan's money and your mom and I were there earlier and…" He smiled proudly. "She was tough with Nathan."

Eddie sat back on the chair. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was afraid for us."

He grabbed his keys from the table and walked out, Ian looked at Max. "Is this what you expected? You know go and find her?"

"He's been avoiding her all day today, it's about time they talked."

Loren couldn't get comfortable in bed, she put her robe on and quietly walked out of her room, it seemed that everyone had retired to their rooms for the night, maybe a cup of tea would help or a glass of warm milk.

She walked into the kitchen and made some tea, she turned the TV on and there was an old movie on. She remembered watching it with Sofia as a little girl, everything seemed so surreal, if Sofia knew what Nathan had done, why didn't she go back to Nora? Why keep something that wasn't yours?

She was deep in thought and didn't hear the back door in the kitchen. "Loren." She heard her name and turned to find Eddie standing there.

She softly responded. "Hey."

She placed her arms across her chest and avoided looking towards him. "I didn't think I'd see you for a while."

He walked closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me that idiot was threatening you?"

"He was very serious; I wasn't going to risk you or your family."

"Loren you were willing to marry him?"

"I had no choice but as I said.." and this time she made eye contact. "He wanted to hurt all of you."

He walked closer towards her; he hesitated and finally placed his hand over her hand. She was certain she felt those familiar butterflies. "Please stop." She looked away.

He softly placed his hand on her chin and turned her towards him and their eyes locked. "Loren you know how I feel." She took a few steps. "I do, and I distinctively remember you telling me you lied about being in love with me; the wedding is off, I'm sure you heard."

"Loren wait!"

"What for Eddie? You were very clear when you said you didn't love me."

"You had no idea how much I was hurting, do you realize you killed me the night I found you with Tony, and to top it off you were wearing his ring!"

"I know that, it wasn't easy for me either but it's something I had to do, he was very convincing, and he wanted to hurt you and your family, I couldn't allow that! Do you know why?"

He walked closer to her, cupping her face as she looked deep into her eyes. "I know because you've never stopped loving me?" He asked.

Her orbs filled with tears and he leaned in to placing a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and didn't move as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

I know not a huge cliffhanger…or was it?! It ends here today, what's next? What will Loren do? Have LEDDIE moments begun? Please kindly review…next chapter will be ready soon!


	19. Chapter 19

I can't say Thank you enough! The reviews are amazing and I appreciate everyone one of them. Here's the next chapter, currently working on C-20. Plz Read and keep reviewing!

Wanted Chapter 19

Nathan sat as Tony walked into the house. "What's up? I'm very busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Uncle Nathan are we questioning everything I do?"

"Katy and Max were here earlier, they know the truth."

He turned. "How?"

"Something my wife did caught up to me."

"So now what?"

"They said the wedding is off?"

"They said? What about that money?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"Listen Loren is someone I've always liked, but once Eddie came into the picture, she only had eyes for him, I wasn't in that race any longer, until you talked me into getting her away from your daughters, well I did just that and if it didn't work it's not my fault!" He walked pointing his finger at Nathan. "I want what you promised!"

Nathan sipped on his glass of cognac responding nonchalantly as he kept his eyes on his drink. "They know the truth, you can't expect to collect."

Tony's eyes narrowed intensely. "Are you kidding me old man? You will come through with your promise, even if I have to force Loren to marry me."

"My daughters aren't stupid, they figured out the truth, Loren is with them, there's nothing I can do." He stood up placing the empty glass on the table.

"What about Lena?" Tony wasn't giving up.

"She's out of here, no need to have her here any longer."

Tony sat once again and this time he ran his hands through his hair. "There's no way this is happening, you promised me something old man and you will come through."

"I won't leave you empty handed."

Tony shook his head huffing in disgust. "You said a good amount of your fortune Nathan, I'm not walking away just because your precious daughter found the missing daughter you took away, I want what you promised and Lena isn't going away that easily, she has so much on you."

"Don't worry about Lena; I will take care of her."

"You can't just sit there and think she won't do something?"

"Tony calm down, you will get something; the job I hired you for is no longer available." He glanced through his mail.

"Oh really? Well we will have to see about that!"

He got up and took the stairs that lead to his room; he walked in and taking his cell phone out and dialed a number as he walked towards the windows. "Hey we have a huge problem." He said anxiously.

Meanwhile…..

Kissing Loren felt so right. She tried moving but he brought her closer, the kiss was soft and lingered. She realized how much she missed him, he softly caressed her face and she finally opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed he held her hands and kissed them. They made eye contact. "I'm sorry Loren, I know the truth now, and you should have come to me when this whole mess started."

"His threats were real, I was afraid for you and your family, and he was death serious, do you remember the note we found at Lupita's restaurant? That was from him, when I got home there was another one waiting for me, I didn't know what he was capable of and I wasn't going to let him hurt you." She looked at him. "Or your family."

He smiled placing another kiss on her lips, he felt complete again, and he had to admit he missed these moments and sighed as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Loren, I wanted to hurt you when I said I didn't, and I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting, but you have to believe me when I tell you I love you so much and I love you more when I realize what you did for my family was amazing, do you realize you sacrificed everything for us?"

"I know Eddie I wasn't going to let anything happen to any of you."

She blushed when she noticed he was looking at her, his eyes on hers, she focused on his eyes, maybe to be sure, but she couldn't go on ignoring those beautiful brown eyes that looked intensely into hers. She softly caressed his face. "I love you too Eddie, always have and always will, I couldn't let him hurt you and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain."

He knew she meant every word and he couldn't help it, he held her by the waist and softly brought Loren closer to him, she felt so right in his arms, as their lips met, her arms wrapped around his neck, allowing the kiss to deepen, she realized they belonged together, both lost in the moment, neither wanting this to end, he pulled away. He had to know. "Tell me you didn't kiss him this way?"

She sighed and responded slightly annoyed. "How could you ask me that? I never wanted to be with him or be this close to him."

He smiled, still holding her and smirked with a proud response. "Just the thought of him touching you….." She stopped him. "Let's not go there, nothing happened Ok?"

He pulled her towards him and they kissed once more.

A few days later….

Nora finally got the news from Mia; the DNA test confirmed what they all knew. Loren was her daughter. She shared the news with Loren, Danny and Emma. After a few tears of joy they shared the news with Katy, Max, Melissa and Eddie.

Nathan met several times with his lawyer and made some changed to his will and testament. He had his driver take to Katy's home.

Once there Nathan exited the limo. He walked to knock on the door and walked back to his limo several times but he finally realized this had to be done.

He rang the doorbell and Emma answered the door. She smiled and asked. "Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Katy and Nora, are they home?"

"Hold on." She stopped before taking another step. "Please come in, I'll let them know."

He did and as he stood near the front room entrance he noticed how beautiful a home his daughter kept. It reminded him of his wife Camila, she kept their home exactly the same way his wife did always making sure everything had a place.

Katy walked in followed by Nora. "What are you doing here?"

Nora was quiet and noticed how much her father had aged and how different he looked from the last time she laid eyes on him.

He finally responded. "I've made some changes to my will and Testament and I want you both to have the flash drive; my lawyer has the authentic copies." He turned his attention to Nora. "You don't age at all; you look so much like your mother."

She downcast her look, the memories quickly flowed upon her reminding her of the many arguments and disagreements she had with her father once she revealed she was in love with Danny. All the sad moments flooded her mind, but the most important thing at this moment she had Loren back in her life.

Nathan spoke again bringing her back to reality. "I have plans to travel to the orient; I have several business deals to look over while I'm there."

Katy was cold and seemed to rush as she responded. "That's fine, is that all?"

"Katy I want you and Nora." This time he looked at them. "To come to the house, there are many boxes in the basement that belonged to both of you and your mother, I'd appreciate it if you would come and get them, there are so many memories in those boxes."

"We can arrange to come by and get them later." She turned to acknowledge Nora. "What do you think sis?"

Nora finally spoke up. "That's fine."

Loren walked in with a few bags in her hands. She stopped when she saw Nathan. He noticed her and semi smiled not quite knowing what to say.

"It's good to see you Loren."

She responded. "Seriously? After everything you've done to this family?"

He sighed deeply. "I'm leaving this area and you won't ever have to deal with me again."

Loren walked towards Nora putting her arms around her. "You ok mom?"

Nora held Loren's arm and walked away. Nathan noticed and headed back to the door. "Your sister will always hate me."

"We can't hate you father, we feel so sorry for you, all your life alone in that huge mansion and for what? What did you gain from hurting Nora and Loren? And to think you knew all along where Loren was, you never cared to tell us, always the same selfish Nathan Gomez!"

He stepped outside and turned towards Katy, he was about to say something but stopped and headed back to his waiting limo.

Katy walked back into the house looking for Nora; she found her sobbing while she hugged Loren. She held back tears, always wanting to be the strong one but this time she walked towards them and joined in hugging them and finally allowing herself to cry.

Meanwhile….

Eddie sat at his place playing different tunes on his piano; he was inspired and was on a roll.

The door opened and Ian walked in. "That's you? I could hear you as soon as I stepped off the elevator, new material?"

"Ha.. I woke up with lyrics flowing everywhere."

"Hey you're smiling, its Loren isn't it?"

"She's back in my life, she's all I ever wanted Ian."

"I can see, what about that European tour?"

"Just spoke to Pops, I'm going to reschedule for a later date, glad the news wasn't made public yet."

"What are your plans?"

Eddie stopped writing and turned to acknowledge his best friend. "If I tour I'm not going alone anymore."

"Wait are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Eddie placed his two hands towards his best friend. "Not going to say anything yet." And he made sure Ian understood what he meant. "And don't you say a word!"

Ian returned from the kitchen with two bottles of water, and winked at Eddie. "What were you saying?"

"Exactly." Responded Eddie who took one of the bottles and taking a sip, and once more returned his attention to the notes he was writing.

Meanwhile…..

Katy drove to MK and she smiled when she spotted Max at the bar with Danny. "Nora, Loren and I are headed to Nathan's; we're going to pick up some of our things."

"What things?" He asked as he placed one of the many boxes on the floor.

"He stopped by earlier, he has a lot of our childhood things in boxes, he didn't say but I think he might sell the house and asked us to pick them up, we're on our way, the faster we do this means we don't have to see him anymore.

"I'll come with you girls; I don't want you in that house alone with that man."

Danny agreed. "Great idea." and he dropped what he was doing and grabbed his keys. "I'm with Max; I think we better we come along."

Katy smiled. "We need muscles to help pick up the heavy ones."

Max wrapped his arms around Katy's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure we will be a lot of help then."

Meanwhile…..

Nathan arrived home after making several stops. He made several changes regarding his personal and business deals and spend most of the morning with the lawyers, he exited the limo and the driver moved to park; Nathan made a few calls as he walked towards the main entrance.

Inside the house, Lena stormed through the rooms yelling as Tony trailed behind her. "So now we're left empty handed?" She asked annoyed and upset.

"I don't know Lena, he hasn't been home all day, I'm sure he's trying to make it up to his daughter's and long lost granddaughter."

"He's a hypocrite, he knew all along where Loren was, and he never said a word, if he thinks Loren finding her family is going to solve his problems he has another thing coming, we had a deal!"

Tony nodded. "So now what do we do? This was your idea remember?"

"Where did you get the we? When we got together to talk about getting every dime out of Nathan, the deal was I get my share and you get yours." Tony smirked as he pointed at Lena. She wasn't going to take all of the blame and responded raising her voice. "We were in on this together, don't you put all of the blame on me!"

Nathan walked into the room. "You mean you were doing this together?"

Lena walked towards him. "Tony isn't that smart, I did a lot for you when you gave my mother your granddaughter, you never gave my mom everything you promised, you kept saying soon and suddenly she died, and you had us waiting too long Nathan, and I'm not going to stay quiet anymore."

Nathan turned towards Tony. "You did this? You betrayed me with this witch?!"

Tony figured it out quickly. "You made changes didn't you? Your fortune is for Loren?"

"You're a traitor Tony!"

"No Nathan, You made other plans, we'll see who wins this!" He picked up his bag that was on the floor next to the door. "Let's go Lena."

Lena grabbed her bag and trailed behind Tony. "Nathan this isn't over yet!"

They walked out the door and headed to their car. Nathan followed them yelling out their names. "Tony get back here now!" Max drove into the long driveway and stopped letting both Katy and Loren out of the car, and they turned when they heard the commotion between Nathan and Tony and a woman who kept pointing her finger at him.

Nora and Danny got off as well. "What's going on over there?" They all walked towards Nathan and as soon as Loren spotted Tony she walked a little slower behind them.

Nathan grabbed Lena by the arm and she managed to loosen from his grip. She ran towards the passenger side of the car and Tony jumped into the driver's side as well. Nathan tried to hold the door but Tony kept moving. And he knew he had to get away from Nathan and slammed the gas pedal dragging Nathan whose sleeve had gotten stuck alongside the car door.

Katy and Nora screamed. "Father be careful!" They were horrified what was unfolding in front of them, Nathan was dragged until he loosen his arm and fell hard on the drive way. Both Katy and Nora ran to his aid along with Max and Danny. Max called for help.

Inside the car, Lena screamed at him. "You killed him you idiot."

"Shut up Lena, I told you not to follow me here; we were doing fine until you showed up." He spotted Loren running to catch up to her family who sat by Nathan's side, he was bleeding. Both Katy and Nora sobbed trying to stop the bleeding from his head. Max tore his shirt off. "Here wrap his head with this, help is on the way."

Tony slammed on the brakes and opened the door as Loren tried running around his car, he ran and grabbed her and she screamed. "Let go of me! Help!" Danny turned to see Tony pushing her into his car and he sped away.

Nathan could barely talk as he laid there. He was weaker as he tried to get a few words out. "I'm I'm soorr sorry girls, (He was having a hard time talking.) I guess it's something I should ..(cough cough) Nora spoke up. "Don't talk right now father, the ambulance is almost here."

He was coughing. "I hurt you…" he looked at Nora. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Sirens could be heard approaching the Gomez Mansion. Danny chased the car as far as he could. Max turned and saw the paramedic's rushing to Nathan's side.

Meanwhile….

"Let me out of this car Tony!" Loren screamed as Lena held her down. "Shut up Loren! No one can help you now!" She laughed. Tony yelled. "No way, you and I are getting married remember? That's all I've ever wanted!" Once again he slammed on the gas and sped away even faster!

Sorry guys, this chapter ends here today! Story will be coming to an end soon so kindly review.

Hugs to all, Mari


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I really appreciate them all, and to show how grateful I am, here's the next chapter. Kathryn thank you for your reviews and yes I'm working on my own version of a season two of HH. Still getting all the details from notes I've written together, I get ideas and write them down. So please kindly review and I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Sunday. Hugs..Mari

Cruise ships Chapter 20

The ambulance drove away with Katy and Nora trailing behind in their car, Max and Danny stayed behind and called the police to report Loren's abduction. Within a few minutes Eddie arrived at the same time as the police. He ran when he noticed blood all over the driveway, as he approached Max, he told him how Tony drove away taking Loren with him.

One of the police officers approached them; Max gave them a full report of what they had witnessed. Eddie took a few steps away, Danny followed him.

"You ok?"

"Why did he take Loren?"

"I don't know when we arrived Nathan and Tony were arguing, before we knew it Tony grabbed Loren as she headed this way."

Meanwhile…

The ambulance arrived taking Nathan into one of the rooms where Doctors and nurses rushed to his side. Katy and Nora held each other, nervously waiting for an update from the Dr.

Nora stood up from where she sat. "Omg Tony took Loren."

"It's ok sis, Max and Danny stayed behind, I'm sure they're handling it with the police."

One of the nurses walked towards Katy and Nora. "The Dr. needs you to come into the room."

Both women hurried into the unit where they were trying to save Nathan's life. The Dr. walked towards them. "We're doing everything we can, but it doesn't look good, he sustained an injury to his brain and the swelling won't stop. He's asking for you ladies."

Katy walked towards him and softly held his hand. "You can't give up father."

Nora noticed he was very pale; she finally placed her hand on his as well and Nathan tightened his grip on both their hands, he struggled to talk. "I'm (Breathing to slow) sorry…(His breathing shallow) I I ….love…..you… both."

Nora leaned on Katy's arm. "Papa please don't talk."

Nathan's eyes filled with tears, his grip loosen from their hands. Finally he realized how much they meant to him. He struggled to breathe and the machines went off, both women stepped aside as the nurses and Dr. moved to help him, but it was too late. The Dr. took a few steps toward them. "We're sorry."

Katy and Nora hugged, the great Nathan Gomez lost his life, and in those last minutes he realized who were the most important people in his life and sadly he didn't survive to realize that his family were the only ones that loved him and they proved it by staying by his side.

Meanwhile…

Tony was able to reach one of the cruise ships Nathan owned, he got into the ship they would be using for his wedding to Loren, he held her with the help of Lena and as they walked onto the deck: careful not to be seen.

Loren struggled to loosen from their grip. "You won't get away with this!" She yelled out.

"We know you're very happy to know who your real mommy is." Lena smirked.

"Now I know why you never cared, why didn't you tell me the truth once Sofia died?"

"It wasn't convenient."

Loren shook her head in disbelief. "Deep down I knew this is who you were all along."

Tony called out to Lena. "Bring her in here."

They walked into the main room of the ship. "Our wedding will be held here." He smiled looking around the room.

"Are you crazy? There is no wedding Tony, you won't get away with this!"

"Well I'm sure the millions I was inheriting from your dear grandfather are no longer going to happen, and I bet he made changes, he left it all to you and your family, well I want my share, and the only way to get it." He smiled. "Is to marry you."

Lena spoke next. "Hey and what about my share?"

"Lena we've been together in this mess, you'll get what you deserve."

Loren hoped her family would know where to find her. "As soon as Eddie knows what you're doing, he's going to find me."

"I doubt it my dear, he has no idea Nathan purchased several cruise ships, by the time he figures it out." (He was cynical) "It will be too late, you'll be my wife and we will travel with the millions Nathan left."

"You're crazy, there's no way I'm going to marry you."

"We'll see about that." He looked through his iPad.

Lena pushed Loren to sit and both she and Tony walked out of the room locking the door behind them.

"Ok now what?" asked an annoyed Lena.

"I already said what we're going to do."

"Yes out loud it sounds great but how will we get away with this? I'm sure Nathan did something to make sure you and I don't get a single penny of his money."

"That's why I'm going to marry Loren; she's the one I can get my share from."

Lena walked towards him, pointing her finger at him. "You better not do anything stupid Tony, I will rat you out."

"Lena we're in this together, remember that's the reason we got into this mess with Nathan."

"You weren't supposed to marry Loren; you had to find a way to get into his safe."

"Can I help it if the man was a few steps ahead of me?"

"I thought we went over this whole plan Tony?"

"Listen I told you Nathan wasn't as dumb as we thought, he was always on top of everything and I couldn't just walk into his office and open that infamous safe."

"You realize that if we're caught with Loren locked up in this ship, we can be charged with kidnapping."

"We won't be caught, this is one plan we couldn't possibly mess up."

Loren yelled from inside the room. "Let me out of here!"

"Loren you have everything you need in that room, the wedding is going to happen so be ready."

Loren looked around the room, there was nothing she could use to call for help, Tony and Lena made sure nothing that could help her escape would bein that room. She sat and whispered calling out to Eddie. "I know you'll find me, hurry please."

Meanwhile…..

Katy and Nora were home, Max and Danny were there too.

Both Max and Danny asked if they needed anything after they were told Nathan passed away.

Eddie sat a few feet away making several calls; he had no idea where Tony could have taken Loren.

He walked into the room after Max told him Nathan was gone. He hugged them both and after chatting with them and making sure his mom and Nora were ok, he voiced his concern. "What if we can't find her?"

Emma agreed but Mel knew what to say at that moment. "We will, let's not be negative ok?" Emma smiled, after an hour of several phone calls. Katy walked in with a tray of tea. She sat by her sister. "Here I made chamomile tea; this will help keep you calm."

"I couldn't eat or drink anything right now."

"Nora we will find her, Max is talking to his top P.I. guy, if anyone can find Loren we know he will, he's following every lead and he's headed to dad's house, the staff there must know a thing or two of what the great Nathan had on Tony and Lena."

"I knew all along that Lena was a witch; remember how she always gave us a hard time in school?"

"I know she was jealous."

"You know what kills me Katy, she had my Loren all along, I'm sure she enjoyed making my girl miserable, I had to beg Loren to tell me what and how she was treated, why would Sofia agree to this? She knew that was my daughter."

Katy kneeled down to her eye level. "It's over sis, she's back in your life, I know there's' nothing you can do to get back all the years you lost without Loren in your life, there's nothing we can do to ask Sofia what made her do this? Father was a powerful man in this town; I'm sure he said or did something that kept Sofia quiet."

Nora down cast her look. "I can't lose her again Katy, I need her back."

"We will, I promise you we won't rest." She pointed to where Max, Danny and Eddie sat talking on their phones.

"Here have some tea, you need to relax, Emma knows you're upset, she needs to see that you're ok, father's lawyer will contact us tomorrow, apparently there is to be no memorial service , he wanted to be buried next to mom, no fuzz nothing."

"I think he knew no one would show up."

At Nathan's mansion the following morning…

Clara along with the butler and the staff who were hired to care for Nathan's home were all given severance pay and told to vacate the home. Before leaving Clara gave Peter the P.I. an envelope.

"What's this?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, Mr. Nathan said if anything ever happened to him, we were to give this to the police, and we assume you're part of that help?"

Peter took the envelope from her hand and walked a few steps away, he slowly opened it and his eyes widen when he read the main paper inside. He took out his phone and made a call.

"Max I need to see all of you."

He quickly placed the papers in a bag he was carrying and walked out of the mansion.

Meanwhile…..

Loren sat in that same room. She had looked everywhere trying to find anything to help her get help, but it seemed Tony made sure there was nothing in there she could use, there's no way he could sail out into the ocean in that huge cruise ship.

Lena walked in with a tray. "Here eat something, your wedding dress is ready, you're going to put it on and the ceremony will be in the morning."

"I can't believe you were helping Tony all along?"

"I was tired of the life I had, if I was going to get everything I ever wanted I had to take it from your grandfather."

"Do you realize what you and Tony have done?"

"We've done nothing wrong; we're getting what we deserved."

"I'm sure you'll get what you deserve, and how sure are you that he will give you the share he's promised?"

"The moment mom died I was left with nothing, I had to think of what to do and Tony appeared just in time to help."  
Loren picked up the piece of sandwich on the tray. "You call this food?"

"It will have to do; it's all we found in the ship's kitchen."

Loren took a bite and placed in back on the tray. "This is gross Lena."

"I thought it was stale." She smirked.

Voices were heard coming from outside the ship. Loren's eyes widen and moved closer to the door and yelled. "Help!"

Lena pushed her and she fell to the floor. "One more of those Loren dear and you won't live to see another day."

Loren got up massaging her arm. She sat holding back tears, she had to be strong.

Meanwhile…..

Peter arrived and handed the manila envelope to Katy. She opened it and her eyes widen when she read the following. Her eyes scurried throughout each page, she glanced towards Nora. "Omg he's admitting to giving Loren to Sofia, the truth would eventually be revealed."

"How long before we knew, I'm so relieved we found out now and not years later."

Katy continued. "Father left everything he owned to Loren, yesterday when he stopped by the house, he left us a sheet with details as to where to find this, and I guess he left it with Clara, he and mom always trusted her and they knew she would give it to us."

"What is everything?" asked Nora.

"The mansion, his company and every single thing he owned, and I mean everything, see for yourself."

Nora furrowed her eyes. "Katy he left us a copy of his when he stopped by earlier, how is this any different?"

"I guess it's not, this just confirms it."

Max and Danny sat quietly as both women looked through the papers. "He made the changes a day before he died."

"He knew the truth had come out Katy, whatever he promised Tony wasn't happening."

Max asked to see the papers. He read through the pages as well. "Hmmm ladies did you notice there's a fleet of cruise ships?"

"Loren mentioned her wedding was going to be on one of them!"

"Look." He pointed to the paper. "Here's the list of the ships."

Katy placed her hands on her face. "Omg I know where Loren."

"Where?"

"That idiot took her there; he has her in one of those ships!"

Peter interrupted. "Let me handle this with the police."

Nora held his hand. "I have to be there."

"You can all come but you'll have to wait in the car, it will be safer for Loren if in fact she's there."

"I'll get the car." He turned towards Katy. "Wait where would these cruise ships be?"

"It doesn't say."

Peter stopped in front of them. "There's a line of those ships at the Queen Mary."

Max grabbed his keys. "Let's go, I'll get Eddie."

Meanwhile…..

Tony walked into the room where Loren was being held, Lena trailed behind him. "Let's go Loren; we're getting married right now."

"Why? You said tomorrow morning."

"It doesn't matter what I said; now I'm saying it's today."

Loren could feel her heart beating faster than ever. This couldn't be happening. She was panicking.

They arrived at the hall where the ceremony was being held. Tony pushed Loren inside. "Get ready."

"Who's going to marry us? There's no one here but us." Loren hoped to delay whatever ceremony he had planned.

Lena didn't like his idea either. "You said we could get one of your friends here in the morning, why the change of plans?"

"I'm doing all the planning here, you're supposed to follow along and not ask any questions." He snapped at Lena.

"I'll ask because it involves my share of the fortune as well."

Tony looked at her and held her hand. "Look Lena." He guided her to the edge of the balcony overlooking the water. "What do you see from here?"

Lena responded not knowing where his question was headed. "I see the water two flights up, what does this have to do with the wedding?"

"Everything." He responded, and before Lena could turn around to face him, he pushed her off. Lena screamed as she splashed onto the water.

Loren's eyes widen. "Omg what have you done?"

He turned towards her with fury. "If you don't go into that room and change, you're next!"

I know I know! So sorry chapter ends here! Keep the reviews coming! C-21 should be ready soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews! Really appreciate them! Hugs! Please take a moment to review!

I can't say I do CHAPTER 21

Loren couldn't move, frozen where she stood, scared and in shock. Tony just pushed Lena over the rails, and she can't even try and check to see if she's dead, she hit the water hard. Tony noticed she had not moved and grabbed her from the arm, practically dragging her into the room that had the wedding dress spread on the table.

"Get that dress on, or I swear your next."

He pushed her inside slamming the door shut. Loren sat crying. Was this nightmare ever going to end?

Max arrived at the Queen Mary and parked. Peter stopped as well and walked over to the patrol cars he had called in advance. Nora and Katy exited the car along with Danny. Eddie trailed behind Max as they headed towards Peter.

Peter told them to wait as he and the officers carefully called the manager in charge of the Queen Mary to get information on how to board the ships.

The manager called the director and he came into the room with a clipboard. "I don't have any of Mr. Gomez's ships ready to sail, he was getting one of them ready for a wedding."

"Can you tell us which one? One of my father in law's associates brought my niece here against her will."

"Let me check the list, I'm not sure which one it is."

"Is there any way someone could have entered one of them without being noticed?"

"If he had the keys for the area, yes it's possible."

Peter turned to the officers in charge. "Can we head in?"

"Yes." He signaled the officers that trailed behind him. Eddie looked at Max.

"We have to go with them, I need to find Loren."

"Son I know you're anxious, but let Peter do his job along with the police, I'm sure he'll let us know as soon as they find her."

Eddie paced the floor, how could this be happening? He wondered and he can't lose Loren again. He turned towards Max. "Pops what if she isn't here? What am I going to do?"

"Son we have to be strong, your mom and Aunt Nora are coming this way, and they need to see that we're positive, you can't scare your aunt talking like that."

"Ok Pops."

Katy approached Max. "What is Peter going to do?"

"He's inside with the police, we have to wait here."

Nora walked to where Eddie sat. "How are you doing with all of this?"

He forced a smile. "I'm fine, I just want to see Loren."

"I know you do, or should I say we both do."

He smiled down casting his look. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

Nora placed her arms around his shoulder. "Listen, we know it wasn't your fault, that idiot Tony along with my father.."

"Aunt Nora, don't think about that right now, mom told us that Nathan apologized both of you."

She sighed. "Yes as he laid there dying, I'm sure he realized how many things he did and how much hurt he caused but it was too late."

"Sometimes it takes people until the very end to realize how much they had and how fortunate they were." Eddie muttered.

One of the officers ran back with Peter trailing behind them. Eddie noticed and ran towards them. "Did you find her?"

"No but there's a woman in the water, she was pulled out, she says her name is Lena Tate, she's screaming that Tony pushed her into the water."

One of the officers was heard calling for an ambulance. Eddie and Nora both asked in unison.

"Any word on Loren?"

"Lena says Tony has her in one of the rooms, he's convinced himself to marry Loren to get to the money Nathan had promised him."

"Marry her? How?"

Peter looked back as one of the officers was calling him. "Eddie she's here so we will find her." He looked him in the eyes. "I will bring her back to you safe and sound; please don't move from this area, we don't know how dangerous things with Tony can get."

Max held Eddie by the arm and slowly pulled him to sit down. "Son it's going to be ok, you'll see."

Nora sighed and Katy hugged her. "Sis she'll be back."

"Father is gone and he still continues to hurt me."

"I know sis and he finally realized how much damaged he caused."

"He made a huge mess Katy, look at us now, we can't seem to get out of it, now this idiot or so called nephew has my Loren, if he hurts her….."

Katy stopped her. "Don't, she's going to be ok, I know Peter along with the police are doing everything they can to bring her back safe and sound."

Katy's phone rang, it was Mel, and she took a few steps away to tell her what was happening and reminded her to stay with Emma. She hit the end button and walked back to her sister. Danny sat next to his wife and she leaned on him and he held her hand and kissed it. "Loren will be back with us honey, this ends today."

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics ran towards the area they were guided too. Within 15 minutes they were coming back carrying Lena in the gurney, she was wet and looked towards them. She was placed inside the ambulance and they drove away.

"She headed to jail where she can't hurt any of us ever again." Katy said with determination.

Back in the ship…...

Loren carefully put the dress on, she looked in the mirror, trying not to cry, what was she going to do? She can't marry this idiot, he just pushed Lena off the ship, so he was capable of doing anything. Loren heard noises. She walked towards the door holding the sides of the dress.

Tony walked in and grabbed her arm. "Looks like the police is on the ship."

Loren tried to loosen from his grip. He tightened it and looked at her. "Stop trying to escape if I go down then you know you're coming with me."

"They're on to you Tony, turn yourself in, you're making things a lot worse for yourself, you killed Lena!"

"No she's fine, I saw the ambulance taking her away, she's out of way now, so it's just you and me, you're going to marry me and live happily with all that dough."

"I can't say I do because I can't marry you! Don't you see Tony, the police has surrounded the area, there's nowhere to run."

"This is a huge ship, there are places to hide."

"They're not going to go away, they know you're here Tony, let me go, I'll give you want you want."

He stopped. "Really? Like what? And how can you give me anything? I'm sure Nathan made changes so I don't get a single penny."

"I'll talk to the lawyers; I'll make sure it happens." She was trying to convince him, trying to see if she could get away.

Tony rushed through the corridors of the ship running to upper deck area of the ship to see if he could get out without being seen, he knew the ship had a control area and headed that way still holding on to Loren's arm. She tried several times to loosen from his grip to no avail.

"Tony I can't walk as fast with this dress on! Slow down!"

"No if we slow down then we won't get out of this stupid ship!"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"We're getting married!"

"Are you delusional? Don't you see the police? They know you brought me here." She kept repeating herself hoping he would reason and give up.

"Just keep moving if we have to stop because you can't keep up then I will drag you if I need too."

She heard noises coming from the middle deck, she noticed the police were getting closer; carefully and quietly she took the hair clip off her hair and dropped it. The clip bounced off the wall and hit the floor getting the attention of Peter who looked up and saw Loren and Tony. He signaled the officers who took other corridors that lead to the area Tony was dragging Loren towards.

Meanwhile…

Katy sat nearby the area where Peter had told them waiting, they were deep in talk when Max turned to ask Eddie a question and noticed he wasn't there.

"Where's Eddie?" he asked as he turned towards Katy, Nora and Danny. Katy shook her head. "Didn't we tell him not to move?"

"And when does he listen?"

Danny took a few steps towards the area some of the police where standing waiting for the sergeant to give the okay for them to move into the ship.

Danny walked back towards them. "I think he got pass the area when no one was looking."

"Doesn't he know he could put himself in danger?"

"Katy sweetheart, he's a man in love, he's not about to stay put and wait for the police to rescue Loren and if I know our son, he's aiming to get to Tony."

"I know what he's up too, but we don't know if Tony is armed, then what?"

Nora finally spoke up. "We should tell Peter to look out for Eddie."

"How can I do that? If Peter is busy working with the cops, he's not going to pick up his phone."

Katy sat back down, touching her forehead. "I hope whatever he's doing, it's nothing that can get him or Loren hurt."

Almost an hour later…..

Eddie walked slowly and quietly following a few feet behind the police, within that hour he heard when Peter called for help once he noticed where Loren was spotted. He saw Tony still forcing Loren to walk closely behind; he could tell he was hurting her by the way he was holding her arm. He stopped to see what the police were doing as they were trying to catch up to Tony and corner him on the opposite side of the ship.

Tony caught site of them and stopped. "Move!" He pushed Loren to walk ahead of him.

"You're hurting me!"

"If you don't keep up, I already told you what I'll do!"

Loren stopped and tore the bottom of the dress off. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I can't walk."

Voices ahead stopped Tony in his tracks. "You can't walk any further Tony, we have this area surrounded, let Loren go and get down on your knees, put your hands on your head."

He shook his head. He heard noises coming from behind as well. He looked at Loren. "Well I guess this is where we part Loren Tate."

Loren could hear her heart beating; she thought for sure it would leap out of her chest. "Let go of me, there's no place to run Tony."

"Really?"

He walked towards the edge of the balcony and turned towards Loren. "Say good-bye."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the edge of the balcony, Loren pulled away screaming as he tried to throw her over. "Tony stop! …let go of me! Help!"

Eddie saw this as his chance to jump in to help Loren, he grabbed Tony from behind, and Peter along with the officers heard the scuffles and ran towards them.

Tony tried to get a better grip of Loren but Eddie was able to loosen her arm from his grip. Loren fell to the floor and as Peter reached for Tony, he pulled Eddie over the ledge of the balcony. Loren screamed as she saw both men fall over the edge.

The screams and noises were heard from where Katy, Max, Danny and Nora were waiting, they ran trailing behind the officers. They arrived to the center of the ship, and from where they stood they saw Eddie and Tony dangling from the balcony, it was high enough to cause the death of anyone falling from where they hung.

One of the officers helped Loren to get up and slowly walked her away from the area, she cried because she could hear them struggling over the ledge. She finally reached her family. Loren saw her family and picked up the side of the dress running toward her.

"Mom he's in danger, Eddie is in danger!"

Katy along with Max and Danny hovered around her. Max assured her. "Peter won't let anything happen to him."

And…

Peter along with several officers reached for Eddie's hand, Tony was barely holding on, with one hand he held the edge of the balcony with the other he held Eddie's foot and tried placing his foot on the lean side of the balcony.

Peter finally had a good grip of Eddie's hand and suddenly the edge of the banister holding both Eddie and Tony loosened and one of them came crashing down…..

So sorry guys! I know I know…next Chapter ends this story! Please kindly review and thank you for your continued support! Love and hugs to all of you…Mari


	22. Chapter 22

Happily ever after Chapter 22

Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of this story! Thank you very much for your continued support! Please review, I'd love to know how I did, but do it with kindness. Hugs and smiles! Thank you Kathyrn, Norma, HHlover112414, germain, and so many more to mention for your kind and sweet reviews. And weepinginthesilence thank you for your sweet n kind review.

Peter had a strong grip on Eddie's arm but Tony's hand loosened and he fell, landing on the lower deck of the ship. He splashed into the pool on that level, Paramedic's along with the police ran to his side.

Peter was able to pull Eddie up and out of harm's way, but he was hurt, hanging from the ledge had caused strain on his arm. Peter noticed he was trying to move his arm. "You're hurt, thought I told you to wait with your parents?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't just sit there and not help, who knows what that idiot would have done to Loren, didn't you see how he was treating her?"

"You're fortunate nothing happen."

Eddie tried moving his arm. Peter rolled his eyes. "We should have the paramedic's look at it."

"I'll be fine Peter."

"They're right there might as well have it checked out."

"I'll go later; they have their hands full with that jerk."

"Come on; let's get you to your family and Loren."

Eddie finally broke a smile. "Can't wait to see her."

They arrived at the area where Loren and the family waited. Her eyes lit up once she saw Eddie walking right towards her. She smiled dropping the things in her hands and ran towards him. "You're ok!"

She tried to hug him and noticed his arm. "You're hurt, are you ok babe?"

"I'm here with you; yes I'm much better now."

She was careful as she hugged him from the side. "You were very brave."

"I had to help rescue my girl, I couldn't do another minute without you by my side, love you babe." She knew he meant every word with the way he said it and looked at her and that just made her heart skip a beat. He was the only one that made those butterflies take flight in her tummy, she missed that feeling, she loved it. This time she leaned in and kissed him.

Eddie was in pain and he didn't seem to care. Loren noticed. "We have to get you to a Dr."

"I think another kiss will help me feel better."

She smiled and did as told, lately that was her favorite thing to do, and she knew their family was close by but it didn't matter to either one of them.

Nora smiled as she looked towards Danny. "She's happy."

Danny shook his head. "I get my daughter back and she's in love."

"You're not losing her honey; she's back forever."

Katy didn't want to spoil their loving reunion but there was one thing on her mind and she knew everyone would agree. "Guys I'm suddenly hungry, can we go home now?"

Eddie held Loren's hand with so much tenderness and he raised his other one signaling everyone to head home. He had all he needed at his side, Loren and family.

A few days later Peter returned with the latest from the police. Lena was headed to prison, they had enough evidence against her thanks to Nathan, they had enough for a conviction and Tony who was injured and hospitalized would be heading in the same path as Lena. Loren was free from both, Katy shared the will and testament her father left with Loren. Informing her that she was inheriting everything, to Loren it meant nothing, she was happy to have her family and Eddie in her life forever.

A few weeks later….

Eddie recovered and could use his arm once more and Loren was back to writing music. She was working with Crystal again, she released her first album filled with songs Loren had written, and now she was going to give country music a try and Crystal knew she'd need her help once more. Loren was more than happy to oblige. Both ladies sat in one of the rooms at Lancaster.

"So Loren, I hope you can help me with this transition?"

"I have several ideas and I will show them to you as soon as I get those songs finished."

Eddie walked in holding Loren from behind. Crystal smiled. "Omg you two are so cute, and adorable, I think I need an Eddie of my own."

Loren blushed as Eddie kissed her neck. "Well I know you'll find you own Eddie."

Crystal smiled rolling her eyes. "Is it even possible to find a duplicate?"

Loren bit her lower lips and softly shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so."

She picked up her things and turned towards Loren. "Listen I will keep in touch girl, I know I can count on you to help with a second album that will be as successful as the first one."

"You know I will."

She blinked at them. "You guys have fun; I'll give you some privacy."

She left closing the door behind her. Loren turned towards Eddie. "I thought you were with your dad?"

"I was and the meeting was here, he had other people to see and I was told you were here."

"I've been with Crystal all morning."

"So can we assume you're writing for others as well?"

She leaned in placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Yes and whoever wants my songs."

"Dad was just telling me that more artists are interested."

She sighed happily. "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"Why? You have what it takes Loren, you're an amazing songwriter, your songs inspire, and they get people to believe in love."

"Now they do, because I can safely say I know the meaning of love, and I owe that to you Eddie, you are responsible for that and I can't thank you enough."

"It goes both ways babe, you are my forever."

She couldn't help but blush. "So are you." Her chin tilted, the look in her eyes, that hazel color he was so fond of reminded him of a white sand beach where the water was exactly that color, glittering with the rays of the sun. He kissed her again. "I can't get enough of you."

Loren caressed his cheek, looking intensely into his eyes. The memory of their first kiss months ago, maybe even a year ago, she thought. It didn't matter, they had each other now.

"Can I ask you something?"

He was quick to respond. "Sure babe, what is it?"

"I don't know how to ask you, but when you told me you lied about being in love with me, the way you looked at me." She paused, and he exactly where this was headed.

"Loren I lied, I was hurt, I wasn't thinking when I said that to you, I guess all I wanted to do was hurt you, but who am I kidding, I felt worse afterwards."

She touched his face. "You were successful; my heart shattered into a million pieces."

He sat pulling Loren on his lap. "Listen I'm sorry, but I don't want you to ever doubt me again, I've loved you the moment I saw you that day at the carnival, something about your smile, your look, the way you carried yourself."

Loren smiled. "Are you blushing Eddie Duran?"

He shook his head down casting his eyes. "See what I mean, you get me all giddy."

She laughed as she spread her fingers across his hair, then she placed them on his cheeks carefully bringing him closer to her.

"You are the best thing to happen to me, my life consisted of Sofia Tate, the woman who I thought was my grandmother, I'm grateful she was there for me, because Lena was nowhere to be seen, I grew up wishing and hoping to find true love, wanting to know what it was like, doubting I would ever find it and I was afraid."

He smiled caressing her hair and taking in every word she was saying. "I know babe I guess I saw that the day we met at the carnival."

"You honestly don't remember we met when I was almost 8 and I came to your house with Mel?"

"Honestly I never paid attention, and as I grew older I ignored Mel's friends."

Loren tried hard to grasp for a diversion, she turned toward the sound of music playing outside the door.

He held her chin. "I was a fool Loren, I thought at the time I was too good for anyone, my career was slowing starting up and I was too much into myself and my only thoughts were who the next chick for the week would be, the important thing is that it's you I love, it's you I want in my life forever."

Loren couldn't help, biting her lower lip as she noticed his broad shoulders and his biceps, a perfectly tanned body surrounded by muscle. Her lips touched his and he held her allowing the kiss to deepen. They both pulled away to catch their breaths. "Wow!"

She blushed. "What?'

"The way you kissed me Loren, now that's a turn on."

She touched her lips, feeling slightly confused and unsure. "Is it too much?"

He cracked a smile, the dimples gracing the laugh lines around his lips. "No babe, I love it when you take the lead."

Not quite sure what to say. "Really?" She down cast her look. "Until I met you I never knew if I'd ever have anyone in my life to love, or how to…."

"You're doing great Loren, I love your innocence."

"I've never kissed anyone before."

"And that's awesome, I think it's hot, I can proudly say you are a quick.." Loren stopped him.

"A quick what?"

"I meant you're doing very well."

She blushed. "That's not bad is it?"

He pulled her closer to him, holding her from the waist as her arms relaxed on his shoulders. "So you haven't?"

She gasped. "Haven't what?" She suddenly realized what he meant. "I know it must be weird but I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with just anyone."

"You're amazing Loren."

They kissed again. Eddie's phone went off. He tried catching his breath before answering.

"Hi Pops!" He winked at Loren. "Yeah I was a bit busy, what's up?"

Loren stood up from sitting on his lap and he stopped her, she smiled and softly fuzzed with his hair and kissed his cheeks and forehead as he tried to talk on the phone. "Ok Pops, yeah we can talk about it when I get home." He was off the phone.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I have to tour Europe in a few weeks."

"I thought you said you were doing that later?"

"As soon as you and I were together again I told Pops I wanted to wait a little longer, I was able to finish my album and wanted to spend time with you."

"Well if that tour is what they want you to do then you have no choice."

"I have one song I'm working on and then it's a go to finalize my album."

"I see you finished it without my help this time."

He kissed her again. "Well the moment you were back in my life there were lyrics flowing everywhere and I can proudly say I did it all by myself."

Loren giggled. "Really? All by yourself?"

He couldn't help it and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose.

These two couldn't help it, weeks later they were spending as much time together as time allowed. Loren kept writing and Eddie finished his album and he was ready to tour Europe.

He left with Max; Loren couldn't join him just yet because she was helping Crystal. They Skype and face timed as much as they possibly could.

Eddie started concerts in London and the surrounding cities. Loren made plans with her family to join him in Paris; they had been separated for almost a month when Loren along with all of the family took off in the Duran's private jet. Ian and Mel were also dating and he tagged along as well.

Upon arriving they were all escorted to the main hotel in Paris. Eddie had a beautiful dinner waiting for Loren and the family.

After dinner they spend the evening dancing along with Max, Katy, Nora and Danny. And of course Ian and Mel joined in. Emma sat nearby watching and enjoying all the chocolate desserts at the table.

The following morning they all had breakfast in the balcony of the Hotel overlooking the beautiful city of Paris, France.

Eddie had rehearsals at the hall later that afternoon and performing that night. Max was with him to make sure everything was in place for a successful night.

Meanwhile….

Katy suggested they go shopping. Danny joined them and a limo dropped them off at the French boutiques. After they were done shopping the ladies had their hair done; they each picked out the perfect dress for the evening. According to Katy, they were all headed to a very romantic dinner and per Eddie's request, his girl Loren had to look pretty special.

Loren looked in the mirror. "I think Eddie loves my hair loose, I think the loose curls gives my hair the perfect touch."

"You're beautiful no matter how you wear your hair."

"Thanks mom."

Loren turned her attention to her little sister. "Emma you have to get a dress as well."

"But I'm 12; I'm not going on a date."

"We're all having dinner tonight so you need to look extra special."

Nora smiled. "Come on Emma sweetie, it's your turn now."

It was 7 when they were joining Eddie and Max for dinner.

Eddie couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful girl. "Babe you look like a princess, you're gorgeous."

She wore a beautiful black sequin dress that hugged her curves perfectly, everything matched perfectly down to her heels.

"Really it's just dinner?"

"I have a surprise for my girl." He smirked winking.

After dinner Eddie walked to help Loren out of her seat. She was excited wondering what Eddie had planned.

He signaled his family who followed them outside. Loren's eyes widen when she saw what waited for them. "Eddie what does this mean?"

A man dressed in a tuxedo walked over to help both Eddie and Loren onto the huge colorful air balloon.

"BienVenue a bord M. Eddie et manquer Loren." French for (Welcome aboard Mr. Eddie and Miss Loren)

Loren smiled. "Merci Beaucoup" She responded.

Eddie kissed her hand. "You're so sexy when you talk french."

Loren blushed, that's all she seemed to do lately every time Eddie looked at her. The butterflies were going full force.

When she stepped inside the air balloon there were roses everywhere. Tiny lights sparkled above as Loren stood speechless. The man who would be taking them up stood on the other corner.

Nora and Danny stood nearby along with Emma. Katy and Max were close by as well. Not far behind were Mel and Ian. They watched as the air balloon took off.

Katy walked over and hugged her sister. "She's getting everything she deserves sis."

"I know and I'm so happy for her."

Both hugged as the balloon got higher and higher. They waved and they could see Loren waving back.

Inside the balloon Eddie held Loren by the waist and both enjoyed the amazing view. Stars sparkled and shined and the moon was at a perfect angle, it was a perfect night.

The moon light lit the inside of the air balloon perfectly. Soft music played in the back ground. Eddie held Loren and kissed her softly placing a rose in her hand.

"It's beautiful." She stopped when she saw a shiny ring inside the rose petal. She looked at him in awe. "Eddie is this?"

He smiled. "Loren when I'm with you I'm on top of the world and I don't ever want to come down, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making sure you're happy." He paused for a minute.

"I won't let you off unless you to agree to marry me!"

Even though her past was lonely and she was without a family for so many years, here she stood looking into the most beautiful brown eyes, she couldn't stop smiling and by the look he gave her, she knew he was waiting for a response.

She hung from his neck with a huge YES and kissed him. Eddie placed the beautiful ring on her finger. After being in the air for a full 2 hours they were back on the ground. Nora knew her daughter had said yes to Eddie's proposal. Loren's smile and sparkling eyes said it all. They all hovered around them with hugs and lots of congratulations.

Six months later Loren walked down the aisle in the arm of her father Danny and into the hands of the man who was her future, the ceremony was romantic and held in the private beaches the Duran's owned in the Caribbean Islands.

The honeymoon was very romantic, not going into any details because Eddie was very private about how he'd spend the most romantic night with his girl Loren. After the wedding Eddie continued to tour throughout the U.S with Loren by his side, she continued to write and many artists requested her songs. After two years Loren gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Bella. She wanted to give her parents the granddaughter with the name meant for her.

And as every story ends Eddie and Loren along with Bella lived very happily ever after. The End.

I'm so happy and grateful to all of you for always supporting my stories. I'm inspired by this amazing couple and before I know it I have ideas for new ones. I don't know how long I'll write Leddie fanfic but we'll see how long all of you can keep up. I'm working on another one and should have it ready soon. Please review and tell me what you thought, but please kindly review. Thank you.

Always smile for Mari!


End file.
